Super Mario Eds
by Rayzor14
Summary: The Eds are sucked into the world of Super Mario. This is the first in a planned series of stories like this.
1. Here We Go!

**This is my second attemp at an ed, edd, and eddy story. Hope you like it and please reveiw.**

* * *

**Super Mario Eds**

**Here We Go!**

A bright sun was filtered by shades in a room were a circular bed laid. Suddenly, the door swung opened and two figures appeared.

"I can't believe this!" the shorter figure said. He wore a yellow shirt with a red line going down one side, blue shorts, And had three strands of hair sticking out from his head.

"Calm down, Eddy." The taller figure said. He wore and orange shirt with purple-ish shorts, and a black ski cap.

"That was a Triple-A Scam! I would of made a killing if lumpy had shown up!" he said loudly

"Well, I'm sure Ed Had a good reason as to miss out on your scam, Eddy." The figure known as Double D said

Then, the door burst open and slammed on Eddy who was behind the door.

"Guys! Guys! Look what I got." The figure known as Ed said. He wore a green jacket with a red and white striped under shirt, dark blue pants, and black shoes.

Ed then looked around with a spaced-out expression.

"Eddy? Oh, Eddy?" he called moving around the room.

The door slowly creaked back and a pancake flat Eddy was stuck to the wall.

"Eddy!" Ed said rushing to the squashed ed.

"Look what I got! Look what I goahh!" he said as Eddy put his hands around his lips.

"What's the big idea!?" He said as he unflatened himself

Ed's lips ached with pain for a minute and then came back to shape.

"Look what I got!" he said reaching into his coat pocket.

"See?" he said holding the thing in his hand.

It was a gold cartridge with words written over a portly red plumber.

"Super Mario Worlds?" Double D read slowly

"Uh-huh." Ed said smiling and shaking his head.

"So what?" Eddy said looking at it.

"I won in a box of Chunky Puffs." Ed said and pulled a box of cereal.

"Ed!" Double D said taking the box.

"This box of cereal is from 1991!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah! They were good." He said patting his stomach

"So how are you supposed to play it? This thing looks ancient." Eddy said looking over the cartridge

"Come!" Ed said and ran out the door.

Eddy and Double D looked at each other, shrugged, and took after their overly excited friend.

* * *

They arrived at Eds house and were lead into...

"Ed! This is Sarah's room!" he smart Ed shouted

"She's over at Jimmy's house." Ed said walking over to the TV that had been brought up to her room.

In front of the TV was a gaming System with the words "Game Station" written on the front. It was strange, having a cartrige port on the top and a CD slot in the front(kinda looks like a PS2 but with a Cartridge Port)

"So what are ya waiting for!? Pop it in!" Eddy said loudly

Ed nodded and put the game in. He pushed a button and the screen turned white and played the Game Station logo. Then it went blank and then A Picture of the charater on the front appeared. A theme song played and Ed grabbed the controller but then it froze and fuzzed.

"HUH?" Ed said lighhtly pounding the sides.

"Looks like its a dud lumpy." Eddy said laying on sarah's bed.

"Fascinating." Double D said. He was reading the huge manual that came with the game, nearly 200 pages!

"Come on!" Ed bellowed and hit the console.

It then resumed and Ed gained a wide smile. Press start appeared and Ed quickly pressed it. Soon a light filled the room and the Eds were gone.

* * *

Eddy grabbed his head and groaned.

"Man! What was that?" he said and soon froze.

He looked around and found that he was not in Sarah's room but in a field. He stcracthed his head and then felt a huge something run into him. He turned around and was then hugged with increadable force along with someone else.

"Eddy! Double D!" Ed said squeezing them tightly.

"Let go, Monobrow!" Eddy said and was soon released.

"Ow." Double D said as he got up from the ground

"Where are we!?" Eddy shouted and nearly deafened Double D.

"Inside voice please." Double D asked as he rubbed his ears.

"Inside voice! We're Outside, if you hadn't noticed!" he said even louder

"I doon't think so.." the smart Ed said

"What?" Eddy asked

"We seem to be outside but look at this." He said and handed a book to Eddy.

"Hey, a map! Where'd you get this?" he said looking for their location

"It's not a map, Eddy. Rather, it's Ed's manual to his game." he said calmly

"What?" Eddy said freezeing in his tracks

"I'm saying that we're in the game Eddy." Double D explained

"What?!" Eddy shouted and made a flock of white birds fly from a nearby forest.

"Calm down, Eddy." Double D said

"Calm down!? We're in a video game with no way out and you want me to clam down!?" he shoutd now in the air

"Turtles!" Ed shouted happily

The two Eds turned and saw what he meant. A gruop of 6 green turtles with yellow skin, green boots and green shells were marching over to them. Ed was nearing them and attempted to pet one.

"Pet a turlte! Pet a turtle! Pet a-" Ed said and one rammed at him and caused him to fall back about three feet.

"Bad mutant turtle!"Ed said getting up.

"I think it'd be best if we..." Double D started

"Run!!!!" Eddy screamed and ran as fast as possiable in the other direction.

The trio were now running from the group of turltes and were getting tired while the turltes followed steadily.

"Man! These things don't quit!" eddy said out of breath

A light bulb went off in Double D's head and he pulled out the manual. He quickly flicked through it until he arrived a certain page.

"Eureka!" he shouted in triumph "Eddy! Jump on top of them!" he said urgettly

"What! That won't-" "do it!" Double D saod cutting Eddy off.

He looked at Double D then the turtles and gulped. He then ran at them and with a leap landed on top of the turtle. Eddy was shocked as he felt the turlte become flat and finally, disappear from veiw. A 10 pionts sign appeared over his head and Eddy became even more confused. He didn't have time to relax as anthor one of the turtles came at him. He then jumped and landed on top of it, squishing it and another 10 pionts appeared above him.

"This is too easy!" he said smiling and then jumped on top of another turtle.

10 more points appeared for Eddy and he went after the nearest turtle.

"Cannon Ball!" Ed said from the sky and Eddy quickly backed up

The Ed landed on top of the turtle but created a shock wave that hit the remaining two and caused them to poof into points. A 50 points sign appeared above Ed and he smiled widly at it.

"50 pionts? What a rip off!" Eddy said pouting

"Actually Eddy, hitting more then one enemy grants twice as many points for each of them." Double D said with his head in the book

"Hey, how'd you know how to beat those turtle things anyway." Eddy asked

"Koopas." Double D said

"Gesontiite." Ed said blankly

"No, Ed. That's what those turtles are called: Koopas." Double D explained

* * *

"So that thing can tell us about this stupid game?" Eddy asked as they walked down a hill.

"Yes. It is the instruction manual after all." he said looking at Eddy

"Then it'll tell us how to get out?" Eddy said taking te book. He turned it upside down and every which way looking for the answer.

"Eddy! Don't!" Double D said grabbing the book

"This manual is our only hope for surivial in this world. We must treat it with respect." he said with his eyes closed and the book held to his chest.

Ed then yanked it from him and said "Ah-AH-" then followed by "Choo!!!" and put the manual to his nose.

"Ed!" Double D said quickly taking back the book.

"Eewww!" he said as green mucus dripped from it.

He dlipped throught the pages and his face turned white. He flipped and flipped, muttering to himself each time.

"Ed! The text is so smeared, it's illegeable!" he said dropping it to the ground

"So?" Eddy said boredly

"It means the manual is now useless!!" he yelled

"What!!?!!" Eddy yelled and looked through the pages.

"Can I read?" Ed asked

Eddy growled and slammed the book in Ed's face.

"You idiot! Now how are we suppose to get out?" he asked walking in place

"Eddy?" Double D said nervousily

"What?" he shot back

"We might have bigger problems." he said pointing

He pointed to a moving figure that soon came into veiw.

"Koopas!" Eddy said

"And I count over 40, Eddy!"


	2. Level Crossing

**I hope that people who've been reading this will enjoy it. Please reveiw**

* * *

Super Mario Eds

**Level Crossing**

The Eds ran as fast as they could, putting as much distance as possible between them and the Koopa Troops. They had been running for 5 minutes when their legs gave out.

"Did we lose `em?" Eddy said panting

"Not quite!" Double D said as the Koopas marched towards them.

Eddy got up and jumped on top of two turtles, turning them into two 10 point signs. He then jumped on another incoming Koopa and made more points. Eddy then turned and saw Double D hopping on a Koopa as well as Ed as he belly flopped and made four Koopas into points. He looked and grew grim as he saw reinforcements march in, 20 more making the total 62.

"Man! This is too much!" he said jumping on another Koopa.

"Yes. This is looking grim." Double D said as he landed on a Koopa

Eddy was getting tired and he jumped onto the shell of the Koopa. Eddy quickly panicked but then saw as it quickly retreated into its shell. Eddy was puzzles by and leaned on it. It quickly slid and hit another Koopa, sending it away into points. Eddy watched it and then got an idea. He quickly jumped on another Koopa and made it retreat into its shell.

"Hey, Ed!" he hollered and the big Ed turned

"Kick it!" he ordered

"Okie-Dokie." He said and ran at the shell

He gave it a swift kick and it was sent spiraling into the Koopas. It was like pinball as it bounced left and right, knocking Koopa after Koopa into points. It then ended as it stopped against a rock and the field was clear of the green menace.

"Amazing." Double D said as he looked at Ed's handiwork.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about." Eddy said as he looked at the points that appeared over Ed's head.

Then, the Koopa emerged from its shell and looked at the clear field and the cheering Eds. It quickly ran but Eddy landed on it and turned it into 10 points.

"Well, fellows." Double D said walking pass Eddy "Shall we get going?"

"I do the "going" around here." Eddy said taking the lead

* * *

The Eds had been walking for a while when...

"What's that?" Eddy said pointing to a gold box with a question mark on it.

"That's a Block, Eddy. It cotains various usful objects such as power-ups, switches, coins." At the mention of that word, Eddy jump up for the block. He under shot, however, and hit the block with the top of his head.

"Ow!" he said as he crashed into the ground

Then, a small ping went off, and the block turned brown.

"What's that noise?" he asked

"You activated the box when you hit it. It seems that it had a coin in it." Double D said looking at the box

"Where is it then?" Eddy said climbing all over and around the block.

"Check your pocket." Ed said

Eddy did and pulled out a small, soild gold coin. His eyes turned into big green dollar signs.

"I'm rich! Filthy, stinkin rich!" he said parading around in a circle.

Ed quckly joined in and Double D couldn't help but chuckle.

"Eddy, I think we should keep moving." he said

"Why?" he asked

"Because we need to reach the end of this level." he said

"Fine." Eddy said putting the coin in his pocket. "Kill joy." he muttered under his breath

* * *

The trio were coming up a hill when they saw it. It was a gap in the path, bigger then they could jump.

"Now what?" the small Ed barked

"I know!" Ed said and grabbed Eddy

He thugged on the chain that was on Eddy and soon his three hair began to move faster and faster and faster until they became helicopter blades.

"I forgot about this." Eddy said and hovered across the gap

"Ed. You never explained how you did that." Double D said

"Your turn." Ed said moving towards him.

"No, no, no wait! I'll wait!" he protested but he was silenced as Ed blew into his hat and it swelled into a ballon.

It carried him across with ease and he landed right next to Eddy.

"But, Ed! How will you get across!?" he bellowed from the other side

"Simple!" he said and beganed to flap his arms up and down like a bird and then jumped off the ledge.

A gasp came from Double D at this but it soon turned to babble as Ed flew over to the other side.

"TA-DA!" Ed shouted as he landed

"Ed. How on Earth did you do that?" he asked

"No time!" Eddy said and quickly dragged the two Eds behind him.

* * *

After quite a while of walking, the trio came across a strange object sticking out of the ground.

"What is this?" Eddy said moving around it. "A pipe?"

"Yes, Eddy." Double D answered "They're used to treverse the world and access secret and underground places."

"Secret?" Ed muttered

"It must be cash!" Eddy thought rubbing his hands togather

He soon pushed Double D out of the way as he went down the pipe

"Eddy! Not all pipes lead somewhere! Some have.." the smart Ed cautioned

A loud scream ran out and Eddy came shoot up, smoke trailing him.

"Yeouch! Man, that burns!" he said rubbing his burnt area.

Soon a plant with a red head with white poke-a-dots and a mouth with sharp teeth came from the pipe.

"ParaPlants." Double D finished as he looked at the enemy in from of them.

It then shot a ball of fire at the trio and it bounced on the ground. The Eds dodged it but it fired another one and it barely missed Eddy. He graoned as the fireball pasted him and heated the air.

"That's it!" Eddy said and grabbed Ed

He waited for it to fire a fireball and let it get close. He then held Ed up like a bat and swung the fireball back at it. It hit andcaused the plant to turn into a 20 points sign.

"Ha! Nothing to it!" he said and dropped Ed to the ground.

"Yes. Well, now that that's over, let's continue shall we." Double D said walking ahead

"Hey! What did I say?" Eddy said grabbing the smart Ed.

"_I _do the going." Eddy said and walked ahead.

* * *

Eddy was going over the coin in his pocket with great pleasure. He had done countless scams and, except of two occasions, never kept the money that was made. Now, holding the coin up high, he felt that he was now on top of the world.

"Eddy." Double D said jabbing him in the side

"What?" he asked

Up ahead was a what seemed to be a toll. It was brown and had a glass window and cion slot. The person inside was a small man who wore a red poke-a-dot and white mushroom shape hat, or at least it looked like a hat. He had a blue, gold-trimmed vest with brown shoes.

"Hello." the smart Ed said politely

"Hello. Would you like to pass?" the man asked

"What is the fee?" he asked

"For this toll, exactly **one** coin." he answered

"Eddy.." Double D beganed looking at him

"**NO WAY!"** he shouted and rocked the glass window

"But Eddy! We need to get pass this level and in order to do this, we need to pay the toll." He reasoned

".....Do we really need to?" Eddy asked gripping the coin

"Yes." Double D replied

"*GROAN* Fine." he said handing over the coin

"Thank you." the man said as it fell into the slot

He pressed a button and the fence lifted up

"Enjoy your time in the Mushroom Kingdom." he said as the Eds passed

"So, that's the name of this place." Duoble D muttered to himself

"Yeah, but "Mushroom Kingdom"?" Eddy said

"I'll admitt, the name is odd but it the residents seem nice." he said

* * *

**Sorry if the ending was a bit stale but I really was rushing a bit. I hope you keep reading.**


	3. Power Up!

**This is really enjoyable for me to write! Also, sorery for the ate update. Please reveiw.**

* * *

Power Up!

"Are we there yet?!" Eddy yelled as the trio trudged across the green planes.

"Come now, Eddy. We've only been in this level for a few minutes." Double D pleaded

"Butter toast." Ed said happily

As they climbed another hill, Eddy saw a sight that turned his eyes to dollar signs.

"Money!!" he yelled and quickly jumped up and hit the box bit instead of a ping, he heard a gurgling sound.

"Huh?" he said as he reached up and grabbed the prize. It was a flower with a yellow head and red petals. It had a green steam and two leaves shooting out from the base.

"What's this?" he asked to the smart Ed.

"I don't know, Eddy. I've seen it before but I can't quite remember." He said looking at it.

Then, a loud rumbling broke the silence.

"Koopas?" Eddy said getting into an attacking pose.

"No, just Ed's stomach." Dounle D said with a slight giggle.

"Ed hungry." he said rubbing his midsection.

He then saw the flower in Eddy's hand and quickly grabbed it. Before Double D chould protest, he had already stuffed it in his mouth and sollowed it.

"Better." he said slumped aginust a rock behind him.

"Ed! Do you have any idea how dangurous it is to eat forigan objects that you have on idea is edibalily safe or not!? Do you-" his rant was cut short as they saw the tall Eds attiar change.

His red and white striped shirt turned white and his pants changed to a green like his jacket, which remained unchanged. The two Eds looked curiously at their friends new look, Double D paceing all around him and Eddy looking at him from different tilted angles. Ed looked at them with a blank stare and then looked at himself. His face then lit up with excitment.

"Guys! I'm a superhero!" he shouted and raised an imaginary sword.

"No, Ed. It had something to do with that plant you just ate. It seems to have changed your clothes." the smart Ed said and looked curiosly at Ed once more. "I'd say it was a power-up of some kind."

"Some power-up." Eddy said dismissly "What kind of power is changing clothes?" he said

"Aw, I'm sorry Eddy." he said swung his hand forward.

Then, a fireball came bouncing out his hand heading striaght for Eddy. He noticed it and ducked as it arced over his head. It continued to bounce until it hissed out of existance.

"What the!?" Eddy said as if missing his cue earlier.

"I am Set, Fire Demon from Hades!" he shouted and let out another fireball, this time into the air.

"Set is from Egyptian mythology, Ed, not Greek. Also, that's was a Fire Flower you ate." Double D Said

"A what?" Eddy said, now interested.

"A Fire Flower. It's a type of power-up that let's up shoot fireballs. It's also the most basic and common, so i'm sure we'llbe seeing a lot of them." he explained.

Ed gleefully jumped in the air and ran around, shooting off fireball after fireball. The two had to ducked everywhich way to avoid getting hit.

* * *

"Now try shoot it forward, Ed." Double D instructed

Ed did as he was told and focused. So his hand lit up with red enegry and suddenly bursted to life with a fireball. It hovered up above his hand and then he threw his arm striaght forward. It flew like an arrow and its mark dead center on the pactice dummy: a bush groomed to look like an inflated stick figure. It caught fire quickly and soon was nothing but charred ash.

"Good, Ed." Double D said cheerifully

"Can we go now? We've let Ed pactice for 3 hours now." he said irrated

The two Eds shurged and the trio cpmtinued thier terk into the planes.

* * *

The trio were having trouble, a large group of koopas and goombas, brown mushrooms with a mouth and eyes, had attacked them while they were off-gaurd. Eddy was busy jumping off of the goombas, nailing two at once rewarding 10 points. Double D found it difficult to jump for too long and disided to use an empty koopa shell as a means to attack watching as it recioled off the group in rapid succesion. Ed was easily beating his foes, one fireball bouncing and taking out 8 troops. Then, a koopa hit Ed hard in the back, stumpling him. He turned to fire off some blaze but nothing came out. He then saw it dissapper as Double D's shell hit it.

"That's the last of "em." Eddy said crushing the last goomba under his feet.

"Ed, what happened to your clo9thes?" Double D asked seeing the Eds regular clothes had returned.

"The turtle hit me." he said and sat on the ground.

"I suppose it last until your hit. Fair." he said looking at Ed.

"Well, it wasn't a total lost." Eddy said smiling.

he then showed five gold coins in his hands, treasures from the battle.

"I found them on the ground! I'm rich again!" he said and jumped up high in the sky.

* * *

Ed fiddled with his hands, trying to make a spark for a fire. He missed being able to make fire and had become a bit depressed.

"Hey! Look!" Eddy said and saw not one but **three** qusetion mark boxes ahead.

Ed's funk vanished as both he and Eddy raced for the boxes. Doube D followed shortly, running in a paceing manner. Ed was the first to reach the boxes and jumped up for his. Moments later, a Fire Flower popped out and he ate it quickly, turning back into Fire Ed. Eddy was the second and jumped for his. This time, a small black figure came out and Eddy grabbed it curiously. Double D jumped for his and an orange leaf floated out of it and he caught it gently.

"So what are these?" Eddy asked the smart Ed.

"Well, I think yours is a Hammer Bros. Suit and mine...well, I've no idea." he said rubbing his head.

"Well, bottoms up." Eddy said and ate the figure.

Almost immediatily, he changed. His Shirt turned black with a white stripe, his pants white, and and a black and white trim helment now sat on his head. He than looked at his hands which now held a black hammer nearly half as big as him.

"Not bad." he said and swung the hammer into the ground making a crater.

Double D looked at his leaf and reluctingly, swallowed it. He waited for the change but nothing seemed to happen. Then, Ed and Eddy beganed to giggle slightly at him. He looked at them and their laguhed exploded into an uproar. Double D wander about it and then saw a brown and black striped mass behind him. He dared to focus and it moved as he did. He felt his head and two soft ears now adorned it.

"HA HA! Sock Head's a raccon!" Eddy laughed loudly.

"Yeah! He's a bunny!" he said laguhing hard.

"Raccon, Ed. Not a Rabbit. Still, this must have its advantages." he said and wagged his tail.

Soon, it spun round and round and round until Double D was now feet off the ground. He looked down, terrified but soon adjusted to his new look.

"Come on! We need to get finish ith this place already." Eddy shouted and their treck continued.

* * *

The trio finally approached the toll booth and saw the same man inside.

"Hey, weren't you at that other one?" Eddy asked

"Oh, you must be new. No, I'm a Toad and that other guy is too. We all look alike but you'll learn soon enough." he said polietly.

"So, we only need to pay the toll to pass?" Double D asked.

"Fine, fine. Here, take the coin." Eddy said impatiently.

"Actually, this booth takes 3 coins." he said

"**WHAT!?**" Eddy shouted nearly shattering the window glass.

Before he chould protest, Double D had taken the coins and given them to the Toad.

"Have a nice day!" he waved

Eddy muttered to himself and swung around his hammer, itching to hit something. Ed came near and Eddy gave him a swift hit with his hammer, drilling him into the ground.

"Much better." he said relieved.

* * *

**Did you like how they look? I hope I was able to do them justice. Anyway, see you later!**


	4. UnEdpected

**I just want to annouced that anyone who has ideas on how to improve the action, please speak up! Also, enjoy amd please reveiw.**

* * *

Super Mario Eds

Our favorite trio of misfits travel the across the now forested landscape, Edd had already began to gawk at the abundance of flora and fauna that were scattered about. Eddy was, as always, unimpressed by the scene and twirled his hammer onto his back and then brought it back to look at his reflection. Ed was, well, being Ed, happily walking and petting all the plants. Eddy scoffed, called Ed an idiot and looked back at his reflection.

"Fasitnating." Double D said, his voice full of excitment.

"It's just a bunch of plants." Eddy groaned and went back to his reflection.

"Fuzzy Demon!" Ed shouted

Eddy, who had known Ed to shout out various phrases for no reason, paid him no mind. He should have as Eddy walked right into a plush object. He fell backwards on his butt and looked up at what had caused his fall.

"Okay, who's the wise guy-" Eddy never finished as he stared at the creature.

It was a catapilliar with six round segements, Five of which had a Large red circle on its side. Its head had two black, glossy eyes, a big brown nose, a mouth, and strangly, a white peteled flower sticking up from its head and a set of purple boots on each foot. It glared at Eddy, its eyes seeming to bore into his soul, seeing his true nature. Then, it suddenly turned red, its eyes white with fury.

"I think you made it angry, Eddy." Double D said quivering, his tail curling around him and his ears drooping in fear.

The creature charged, hurling itself at the short Ed. Eddy was fast, however, and blocked it using his hammer. He slid backwards as the creature's charge continued. He felt his shoes drag throught the dirt and leave trails in the soil.

"Man, I wish I had another hammer!" he thought as he continued to be dragged.

As if by magic, and it most likely was, another hammer idenacial to the first appeared in his right hand. He wasted no time on how or why it appeared and swung it with great force, knocking the creature to the side and into a tree. As his attacker was evicted from his person, he then began to study the hammer. It was the same wight, hight, and shape but for some reason, felt different. He pundered why for only a second as he heard a yelp from his smart friend, Double D.

"Eddy! Its recovering!" he warned, straining his finger on inphauses that this was indeed a terrible situration.

It rose again, growing even redder and furious after the last attack. It reared back to gain the power for its charge.

"I don't think so." Eddy said and reared back as well.

What happened next nearly made both Ed and Double D have a heart attack, for oviously different reasons. The two stared down each oter, sizing the other up, trying to predect what they would do. Then, with equally amazing speed, charged at each other. They had entered a game of "Chiken", which Ed was disappionted as he didn't see any real chikens, watching to see who'd move first. Eddy glared at the creature and saw that there was no way it'd move.

"Perfect." he thought

Soon the two came dangourously close to one another, and even then they wondered if the other would move. Then, just before they met, Eddy did something the trio would never forget. He brought out both hammers and brought them togather, causing a blinding but quick light. From it, a gaint hammer, easily twice as big as Eddy, was held to his side. He gave a efforting grunt and , with a battlecry, slammed the massive hammer into its face. It was thrown back like a reflected bullet, crashing into not 1, not 3, but** 7 **trees. The timber fell like toothpicks as they crashed down on the creature, crushing it into a grand 160 pionts.

"Home...run!" he huffed victoriously

He then fell to his knees from exhaustion. Bringing a hammer that wighted many times more than you into a creature even greater than that was tireing.

"Eddy! That was brillant! How'd you know the hammers would be able to do that?" he asked, his curiousity getting the best of him.

"I didn't. I hoped it would." Eddy said with a weariy smile.

"What!?" Double D said mow with disbeilve. "You bet your life on a** guess**!?" he shouted "Eddy that is the most dangourousily, life-threartening, fool hardy, aroggant, distasteful.." As Edd droned on about the folly in his action, the short Ed slowly rose to his feet.

"Well, at least that...um,..what is it?" Eddy asked, curious as to what he'd been fighting.

"I've no idea, Eddy. I must admitt that I only skimmed the pages." he said embrassed that he failed to properly read the thing that was their source to the hazardly world they now resided in.

"Wiggly!" Ed shouted pointing up his finger in a dramatic pose.

"Well, I suppose it is a reasonable name." he stated.

"What!? You're gonna let Ed name it!?" Eddy shouted "I'm the one how fought it!"

"But you wouldn't have if Ed hadn't warned you." Double D shot back.

"......Fine. We'll call it 'Wiggly'." Eddy said utterly defeated

"Gravy!" Ed shouted happily and squeezed the already pained Ed.

* * *

The Eds treversed the forest, dodging the dangling Long Legs, spider-like creatures with black fur and brown joints named by Eddy, and the constant and relentlentless assults by the Wigglies. Eddy had had a noticably tough time, falling into trap after trap, nearly losing his power-up on several occasions. As they cleared another of the many gaps that were like sudden breaks in the landscape, Ed noticed something.

"Koopras!" he shouted

Edd quickly decoded it and turned around. For sure, an troop of 3 Flying Koopas, 3 flying Goombas, two Wigglies and four Goombas( regular ones) had come from the rear. The flying troops passed over with on problem while as for the Ground troops...

"Ha! Stupid mushrooms came figure out that they can't-" "Eddy." Double D said interrupting him.

Surely enough, one of the Wigglies used its body as a bridge, allowing the rest to cross. After they all passed safely, it pulled itself up and the platoon looked at the trio with a fireiry eyes.

"Oh, come on!" Eddy yelled and with that, the fight started.

Ed was the first to strike, firing off two fireballs at the air troops but they dodged they and dived at the Ed. Luckily, he ducked and all they made was a relaxing breeze. Double D, for the first time, gave an attack. He rushed at a Goomba and crushed it under his feet, 5 points hoveringunder his head. He nearly failed to see the Goomba rushing him and he raised his tail in defense. Somehow, he flicked it and it dispacted the Goomba, awarding him an additional 10 points. He samiled and flicked again at the remaining two and was given 20 more points.

"It seems this tail has a multitude of uses." he mused and stroked it for the first time.

Eddy was doing well, concidering he was taking on two Wigglies at once. They had begun to circle him, rushing in at him but he'd deflect in and the other would dash at him and he'd repeat the process. He was getting very aggatated after 5 minutes of this and as they charged at once, he spun quickly, hammers out. This not only deflected them but sent them into oppsite directions. One landed into a tree while the other skidded over the gap. It stood there for a second and Eddy pointed down, it looked, gulped and fell, giving the Ed 160 points. The remaining charged him but he simply side stepped it and allowed for it to fall into the gap and into 160 more points, a total of 320 points.

Double D was busy dodging the dives of the air troops as Ed fruitlessly shot at them olny for them to miss. Double D then had a thought and slapped himself on the head. He spun his tail around and around until it became a helicoptor blade. He shot to the air and proceeded to attack the troop. He shakily dodged a Goomba, due to his little experiance in air manuvearing, but managed to relatliate with a swift flick of his tail but, instead of knocking it, it sliced it in half, poofing into 20 points. He was shocked at the slicing of the creature but used this to his advantage. He swung at the air troops, taking out a Winged Koopa.

"Hey! Sock-head! Incoming!" Eddy bellowed.

He then threw his hammers at the troops, missing as they all, expact Double D, dodged graefully. Eddy growled and produced two more hammer from seemily thin air. He flung them and again they missed. He then grew furious and begana barrage of hammers that flew from his hamds. Ed jioned in firing off fireballs from both hands. Surely in this mix of fire and steel, they'd fell their targets. They did, as they to out The radidly flying troops, however, they each seemed to forget that their smart friends was in the hailstorm.

"Cease fire! Halt! Reframe! Stop!" he shouted as he was clumisly dodgeing the assult.

They halted and the once foe filled sky was cleared, save one badly burned and ticked off raccoon boy. He desended and lighted near them, his black ski hat flicking with a small flame atop its peak like a burning candle.

"I'm glad you finally realizied I was in that hecktide sprall of blind fury!" he shouted, getting his point across.

He would have continued if not for the rustling that caught everyone's attention. They looked at the bush, where the noise came from and saw the familiar shape of a turtle. Eddy rushed at tem, egar to let off some steam left over from the fight. He quickly pounced of the turtle and raised his hammer high.

"Say good-bye!" he yelled

"No! Please!" it shouted

Eddy froze, as did Ed and Double D. They hadn't been in the game for long but they were sure that Koopas didn't talk. Eddy slowly got off the turtle, allowing him room to breath. He dusted himself and the Ed finally got a good look at him. He was difinely out of the ordinary! For starters, he had an orange shell as opposed to green and deep dirty yellow skin. His boots were orange but the strangest thing was on his head. There sat a crop of deep red hair that reached just below his shoulders. His bangs hung just above his eyes that shined a bright, beautiful grey.

"Thanks for not slamming my head in." he said strecthing

"Yes, quite, but may I ask your name?" Edd asked politely as always.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Kendred Farer, but you can call me Kenny." he said pointly to himself

"You ani't like the rest of these Koopas, are you?" Eddy said leaning on the hammer.

"No." he said and looked at the Eds "and judging from your looks, I'd say your not from here are you?" he asked back.

"NO, we're from a planet called Earth. Located in the Galaxy called the Milky Way which is sat about a few lightyears from-"

"Yawn!" Eddy said cutting off the unnessaryily long explanation.

"I know. That's where I'm from." he said

The Eds mouth dropped to the ground in shock. Here before them, was another person from Earth who'd being sucked in just as they had.

"But wait! Howcome you're a Koopa and we're still ourselves?" Double D inquaired

"I'm not to sure myself but I have been in here for a long time." he answered

"How long?" Eddy asked

"About 72,000 hours." he answered casually

"**What****!?"** everyone screamed, even Ed but for no apparent reason.

"You've been in this game for years?!" Edd asked

"Yeah, and I've gotten pretty bored. Koopas don't make great conversaionalist, if you get my meaning." he said

An idea formed in Double D's head as well as Eddy's and Ed, well, ED was thinking of riding a gainting fire-breathing chiken.

"You should know much about this game, then?" Edd asked

"Yeah, every nook and cramming." he said and put his hamds into his pockets, if he had them.

"Then I suggust, coming with us." he replied

"Sure, but I'd like to know your names first." he said jokingly

Edd blushed. How come he forget proper edquitte? He quickly aplogizied.

"Sorry, I'm Eddward with two d's." he introduced

"Hence, Double D." Kenny said

"I'm Eddy." the short Ed said proudly

"And I Am ED!" Ed shouted and danced in place.

Eddy gave him a swift low to the head and turned back to Kenny.

"Okay, now let's get going. I'll lead the way." Kenny said walking forward.

The trio followed quickly. Ed looked at Kenny with hungry eyes and Eddy quickly looked at Double D.

"Keep him away from Ed." he ordered and Edd nodded.

_"We've gained a new friend and comrade as well as a guide. Not only that but, he's from Earth as well. How unexpected!" _Double D thought as they trotted off.

* * *

**And so ends the longest chapter I've ever written. I'll try for another two this weekend. See ya!**


	5. Witchy Woods

**I've really gotten the hang of writting these Ed, Edd, n Eddy chapters. Anyway, enjoy and please reveiw!**

**

* * *

**

Super Mario Eds

Recap: Ed got a new game from some very old Chunky Puffs. He then put it in his Game Station, a parody of the PlayStation 2, but it froze. He hit it, it started, he pressed a button, and our trio was sucked in. They fight some Koopas, then some more Koopas, than some Goombas, and then a bunch of stuff at once. A Koopa-like Kenny claims to be from Earth and so our quartet now walked through the woods.

Kenny was faithfully taking the lead with Double D close by, asking a bombardment of questions. He didn't mind, after all it, it had been 8 years since he last spoke a human. Eddy was fiddling with his hammer, juggling the two at first but gradually added more and more until he was tossing up 6 hammers like a professional. Ed was Ed, so he picked at his belly button and pulled out great wads of lint.

"But, Kenny, how'd you'd end up in here?" Double D asked

"Huh?" Kenny asked confused

"Well, Ed recieved his cartrigde throught a box of old cereal." Edd said

"Oh. See, I bought mine and when I put it in my N64, it froze, then made some really bright light, and next thing I know, I'm here. My copy was injected with something and it caused me to be transfered through the wires to the store and jumped to the cartrigde. I'm surprised that they didn't throw the box out, seeing as it sat there for some years." he said jokingly.

"Oh!" he said and dug in his pockets.

They made comicdic sounds as he rummaged for the items he seeked. A duck quack, car horn, and clang later, he found the items he seeked. He pulled out three mushrooms. They had white and brown polka-dotted caps with a brown stem which had two beady eyes.

"Their Perma-Shrooms. I found them out in a far out place in the woods." he explained

He held them in front of the Eds, each looking at the mushrooms with questionable looks. Ed was the first to try it. He opened his mouth to a 180 degee angle and ploped in in. He chewed noisily before sallowing. Eddy was next, briefly looking at it and then pinched his nose with his free hand before eating it. Double D was last looking at the mushshroom with a bit of disgust. He'd never eaten anything from the ground before, unless it had been throughly washed and disinfected. He looked at his friends, then the shroom, Kenny, and back. He gave a nervous smile and ate the mushshroom.

"Um, guy?" Kenny said looking at his new friends make faces as they chewed. The shroom tasted horrible for even Ed gave looks of discomfort. "You do know you can crush it in your hands, right?" he said

The Eds froze, and then beganed to spit out the bits of mushshrooms. They gagged and wheezed as the peices left their mouth. They wung their tounges until they were certain that the tatse had been dismissed from their mouths. Kenny, however, was rolling as he watched his friends expressions as they ridded themselves of it.

"Sorry! You guys are just too funny." he laughed, much to Eddy's distain.

"Flying Turtle!" Ed shouted

Not about to let the previous mistake occur, they all turned around to see Ed was right. There hovered a Koopa on a broomstick wearing a Light blue and baby blue trimmed shirt with matching pointed hat, along with a pair of white glasses that throughly hid their eyes. It just seemed to hover in place, waiting for the moment to strike.

"What is that?" Double D asked, getting into a fighting pose

"A MagiKoopa. Be careful, thier a lot stronger than the others we've faced so far." Kenny said, raising his fists.

"How're you gonna fight?" Eddy asked, hammers at the ready.

"You'll see." he said slyly.

Eddy was the first to attack, throwing two of his hammers at the Koopa, but missed. It then raised a wand, gold with a red jewel, and symbols spung around it, glittering red, blue, and yellow. It then threw it at the group and they dodged it, allowing it to crash and fall a rather large tree.

"I see why you told us to be careful." Double D said as he looked at the weakage.

Eddy quickly got up only to see the Koopa charge at him with its broomstick. He ducked, however, sending the attack right into Eds' face.

"ED!" they all sceamed as they rushed to the fallen oaf.

"Ed! Ed! Wake up, Lumpy!" he said, feeling a mixture of guilt and fear

Ed groaned and rose to his feet, slowly shaking his head to clear it.

"Ed. Your clothes." Doulbe D said

Ed looked down and was shocked at what he saw. His clothes were still the same; the power-up had not disappeared.

"That what the Perma-Shroom does. It reinforces your current power-up, so it won't go away unless you take heavy damage." he explained.

The Eds looked at the MagiKoopa who had fired off yet another blast. They odoged and then looked at each other. THey then each surrounded it. Eddy was in the front, Double D to its left and Ed to its right. He gave a smirck and they all reared up. Eddy formed his Gaint Hammer, Edd turned his tail into a helicoptor blade, and Ed made fire swirl around his entire arm. They all then attacked the Koopa at once, moving too fast for a counter attack. They collided and created a large expolsion, sending out a loud booming sound that shook the trees.

"Ha! That sould take care of-" Eddy's vicory rant was short-lived.

Front the smoke, the Koopa appeared. A blue light shined from it, iot had created a barrier at the very last second. It was injuried, evitdent as it rose dizzily to the sky. It glared at the Eds and then let out a loud screech. Moments later, four more MagiKoopas appeared, wands at the ready.

"Great! Now we have to deal with5-" Eddy paused as he saw the injuried Koopa crash to the ground, giving 210 points to each Ed. "I mean 4 of them." Eddy said and raised his hammers.

"Kenny. I think it best if you sit this one ou-" Edd never finished.

An orange blur zoomed past them and right into a MagiKoopa, turning it into points. It stopped and came into focus, much to the Eds surprise. There stood Kenny, now sporting a yellow headband that flowed to the ground.

"Actually, I think **you** guys should sit this one out." he said cockily.

They wanted to say something but the were cut off as Kenny dodged a powerful blast. He jumped and chaged a yellow energy in his fist. He delivered a blow to one of the Koopas heads, destroying it. He than side stepped a charging broomstick and clothlined the Koopa ridding it of its existance. He then did something that had the Eds gasp, he **flew** after the last Koopa. He grabbed the bristles and saw as the Koopa begged the broom to go. He then circled round and round and round until he became a blurred tornado. Tears streamed from its eyes and, with a smirk, Kenny releashed it, sending it crashing into a faraway mountain.

"Thank you, for flying Air Kenny. We do hope you consider us when choosing your next flight." he said mockiingly.

He lighted down near the Eds, mouthes still gapping like a fish out of water.

"How'd you do that?" Eddy asked, the first to snap out of the bewilded trance.

Kenny smiled and showed a feather with An orange bottom and a white top.

"It's called a Cape Feather. It gives you enhaned strenght, speed, agility, not to metion the ability to fly. That whole yellow energy thing I found out myself." he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Gimme it!" Eddy shouted and ran for the power-up.

Kenny rose to the air, making Eddy fall flat on his face. He came back down to a steaming Eddy and giggling Ed and Double D. They were all enjoying themselves when they heard a sole clapping. They turnedand saw her. It wasn't a MagiKoopa, for they had an orange face that was free of all flaws. She wore a purple dress with pionted tips t the end. Her hands had a mess of charms on it and her hair flowed gracfully from under her puple most striking feature were her eyes. They seemed to bore right into their very souls, the very sight of her insunated fear.

"My, my. What a marvelous show. I must say, you four are quite the act." she said, her voice a bit high but still elgant.

"Who are you?" Eddy asked, trying to keep from showing any signs of fear.

"I'm Katrina, Witch of the Woods. I see you had no trouble defeating my decoys." her voice seeming to be impressed at this.

"No turtle is a match for Lotar and Friends!" Ed shouted loudly.

"Well then, Lotar, it should be told I'm much stronger than any of those weaklings." she said sitting side saddle

The Eds and Kenny criged a bit as she reached into a small brown eggshell bag. She than pulled out a small Green Kazoo. It was a regular one except it had a crow where the windshould come out.

"What are you gonna do with that? Play a song?" Eddy said mocking her

She smiled and blew into it. From the Crow came a powerful wind, one that slammed into the ground with such force that it shattered the earth. Trees were uprooted and the group soon vanished from sight. She sat on her broom and smiled at the destuction. When everything cleared, the group was on the ground, everyong back to their normal forms.

"Man...so that what...it feels like to....take heavy damage." Eddy wheezed completely out of breath.

"You four are strong. Most who take a blast from my Crozoo don't get back up. I'll let you live for now, you'll make excellant entertainment." she said and reached in her pockets.

She threw it at the group and Eddy, using all of his remaining energy, grabbed it. He, along with the rest, staggered to their weary feet.

"Good-bye. now." she said and flew off into the sky.

After a good while, they managed to regain their ability to stand and all of them gather around Eddy.

"What is it?" Double D asked, battered badily by the attack.

Eddy stared at the letter that had been tossed by the witch. His eyes seemed to be in disbelief at it.

"We've got..a date." Eddy finally said

"**WHAT!?"** the rest of the group shouted.

* * *

**And that ends yet another chapter. Who's their date? Find out in the next Super Mario Eds! TTFN!**


	6. Fiery Hot Date

**This is the most action packed chapter so far. I hope you like it and please reveiw!**

* * *

Super Mario Eds

The foursome entered the town of Mushshroom Kingdom, the town peaceful like the morning dew. The real contrast was the plaza that they entered. It was an explosion of activity, Toads rushing back and forward carrying huge stacks of bags and items. The Eds were led by Kenny into a clothing store called Super Star's.

"Welcome to Super Stars, where we help you looks less unappealing. How may I help you?" he said in a cheerful tone.

"Yes, um, we're going, well, on a…date." Double D said, blushing red.

"Our first one." Kenny added

"Ah! Say no more! I'll help you look nice for your special lady friend." he said and winked

"No, No! it's not like that!" Double D said, flaring red and frailing his hands

"Oh, shy are we? It's natural to be nervous the first date, but the right cloths can help you say a lot without saying anything. Come." he becokened.

He led the Eds to a dressing room. It was very nice with a gold trim around the gaint mirrior that hung on its front. It also had the logo engraved into the eggshell white door.

"Just go in when you're ready." he said and walked off.

The Eds shurged and beganed to rumage throught the cloth rack, fingering the each artical before passing on to the next. Edd pulled out a shirt he found pleasing. It was purple with white collar and cuffs. It had a white trim down the middle along with black buttons making it look like a suit. He looked at the price tag and gave a reaction we call 'Sticker Shock'.

"Good Lord! This shirt is over 1,200 cions!" he shouted in disbelive.

"Yeah! This pair of pants cots 3'000!" Eddy shouted outragously

"Don't worry. I'll pay for it." Kenny said dismissingly

At the words 'I'll pay', Eddy quickly grabbed a mass of clothes and jumped into the change room. Ed happily grabbed a pile and went into another.

"Fellows! We can't take advantage of Kenny's hospitality." Edd said as he watched his friends greedily grab clothing.

"It's s'ight. I've been here a while so I have plenty of coins. Go ahead. Pick whatever you like." he said

Double D thanked him and picked out an outfit. He then quitely entered his own dressing room. Edd was the first to step out. He looked in the full lenght mirror and smiled. He wore the shirt from before with purple pants with a white trim down the sides and a pair of black shoes.

"This will do very nicely." he said admiring himself

He than stepped back and saw the flurry of clothes being tossed by Ed and Eddy around thier dressing rooms. He hoped the manager wasn't looking for if he was, he'd surely evict them. Ed burst out his room, cloths falling down. He grinned widely in the mirror at himself: he was wearing a blue blazer with light bule trim over a green shirt that was shattered with black color, blue pants and white shoes.

"That's a very..interesting outfit, Ed." Double D said looking at the mis-matched cloths.

A door flew open and smoke raced out. Ed and Double D coughed at it; a heavy colonge that seemed to be far too potent to be worn by the average person. A figure walked out and Eddy looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a red polka-dotted jacket over a black ryhme stone stubbed shirt, light blue-green pants and black high raised shoes.

"Eddy, what on Earth are you wearing?" Double D said

"Like it? My brother says that all the ladies love it." he said and strk poses in the mirror.

"Was the*Cough* *Cough* cloud of colonge necessary?" the smart Ed asked, coghing from the scent.

"Jealous?" Eddy asked pointing to Double D

"Hardly!" he said pushing it away.

"You guys ready?" Kenny said as he stepped out a dressing room.

Everyone looked at him in disbelief. The young Koopa was sporting a full black tuxedo with white under shirt and black shoes. He looked, in a word, stunning as the woman in the store all stopped and gawed in admiration of him. He gave off that anime trinkle and they all went crazy.

"Hey, ladies! Who a peice of Eddy!?" the short Ed shouted

They looked at him and then threw their clothes at him in disgust, booing him as they did. Kenny gave a wink and they went wild again. The four went to cashregister and rung up their clothes. They watched as Kenny pulled out a 100,000 cion and told him to keep the change. As they left, Kenny threw a rose and the ladies fought over possession of it, biting and kicking madly.

"Showoff." Eddy said as they left the store

"When you got it, you got it." Kenny said shurging

"Where are we off to now?" Edd wondered.

"The letter said to be there at 2 O' Clock and that's not for another hour." Edd said recalling the letter

"Well, seeing as that witch made our power-ups vanish, we need to replenish our supply." Kenny said

They walked into another store entitled Items 'R Us. They marched up to the counter, a toad in a green vest and tie waiting.

"Welcome to Items 'R Us, where we give you the tools to make your problems go away. What can I do you for?" he said leaning in his chair.

"We need some Fire Flowers, Ice flowers, Racoon Suits, Hammer Bros Suits, Super Leaves, Super Carrots, Cape Featers, and some Starman." Kenny ordered

"Sure thing. Anything else? Might I interest you in some of our newest editions?" he asked. He quickly ducked under the desk and appeared above the desk. "Behold! The Thunder Flower and Badger Suit!" he anouced.

"What do they do?" Ed asked to everyone's amazement

"The Thunder Flower gives you the power of lightning and the Badger suit gives you sharp claws capable of tunneling at great speeds." he explained

"We'll take them." Kenny said paying him

"Thank you and come again." he said happily

"So, where again was our date?" Double D asked as they walked around the plaza

"Um, there!" Eddy said pointing at a building.

It was a resturant with a Gaint Fire Flower on the top of it. It was painted a cream and red showing it to be a place of class.

"The Fire Flower. Very Quaint." Edd said as they approached it.

As they walked inside, they were awed at the atmosphere. Everyone was decked in formal wear, and reeked of money. Red curtants draped over the windows, giving the place a rich red shade. The smell of elgance wavered even from the food, which made the Eds seem a bit out of place.

"Yes?" a small toad in a waiter unifrom asked.

"Table for 5?" Eddy asked

"Right this way." he said and the group followed.

He led them to a table where a girl, around thier age, sat reading a menu. She wore a pink top showing her belly buttom, long pink skirt, and blonde hair tied in a ponytail. She wore a Star Necklace with five points around her neck.

"Let me handle this." Eddy said

"Eddy, do you think this is a good idea after your previous mishap?" Double D questioned, remarking the scence at Super Stars.

"Please, if you hadn't noticed, she human! I'll just wow her with the old Eddy charm." he said smoothing back his three strands of hair.

He walked over to the table and slid close to the girl. She immediatily put down the menu and gave a look of disgust.

"What's that smell!?" she said waving the air.

"You like? It's called El Diablo." he said using a fake spanish accent

"More like El Stinko! What'd you do? Bath in it?!" she said fanning the air feriously.

"Come on! You know you like-" "Back off!" she shouted and sent Eddy flying with a punch to the face. He landed in the booth three tables down. He landed in a plate of spagetti, red sauce and meatballes gave him long hair and a smile. He quickly brushed it off and went back up to the girl.

"Hello." Double D said pushing back Eddy.

"Hey. I take it you four are the ones that have been stirring up trouble with Bowser's army?" she said looking at the four.

"Who's Bowser?" Ed asked

"What? You've been fighting his army and don't even know who he is?" she said in disbelive

"They're new." Kenny said

"Oh. Well, Bowser is the 'Koopa King' and the one who keeps causing trouble around here." she explained "She's also the one who keeps trying to kidnap my mom." she said rolling her eyes.

"Wait. Your mom's Peach? As in Princess Peach?" Kenny said bewilded

"Yeah but seeing as I've never seen a King , she's practical the Queen herself. Sorry, I've been talking and haven't even introduced myself." she said apolgizing "I'm Plum." she said

"I'm Kenny. And the Tall ones Ed, the smart one Edd AKA Double D and the short ones Eddy." he said pointing to each of them.

"We've met." she said giving Eddy a sly glare.

After the introductions they ordered. Plum order a SunShine Salad, Double D a plate of Shtgetti, Kenny ordered Smoked Koopa (ironic), Eddy ordered Boo Soup, and Ed ordered a Fire Flower Burger. He dashed into the kitchen and returned in almost excatly the same time. Plum's was served in a star shaped bowl with green lettuce, tomatos, and crutones. Double D's plate was arranged into a face with three big meatballs for eyes and mouth, Keeny's order was a roast shaped into a Koopa shell, Eddy's was a white and seemed to disappear after a while, and Eds burger was served on a special plate and gave off sizzle as it stood there.

"Why is Eds entree sizzling?" Double D asked

"Well, they don't call it the Fire Flower Burger for nothing." Plum said eating her salad. "It's a regularburger but they put in a special sauce that's made from ground up Fire Flowers." she explained

"Ed's ate those Flower things before and he didn't say anything." Eddy said

"He's never eaten it without powering up though." she said

Ed picked up the burger, his hands burning as he did so. He ignored it and took a huge bit out of it, taking in nearly two-thirds of it. He chewed for a moment and then stopped. He said nothing for a second and then opened his mouth. Fire shot from it, hot and intense, making him holding his troat in pain.

"WATER FOR ED!" he shouted and drunk the water that came with his meal.

It seemed to evaporate before it even reached his mouth. He reached out and grabbed a pitcher of water that a waiter was carrying and guzzled it down, but even it didn't put out the flame. He grabbed Eddy's soup.

"Hey, idiot! it's hot!" Eddy warned but Ed didn't listen.

It was cool compared to the fire and he drunk it fast. Steam vented from his ears and even eyes and the big ed sighed.

"That's why you eat it one bite at a time." Plum said having managed to finish her salad dispite the going ons.

The group had finished eating when they heard a huge crash from the kitchen. Everyone turned and then a large expolsion caused a mountain of debris to fly from it. People paniked and rose from thier seats, yelling and screaming for thier very lives. The four then heard a laugh, a wicked laguh that taunted one to no end.

"Eddy! You and Double D go see what the comment is! Me and Ed will make sure these people get out safely!" Kenny ordered. "Plum! Saty here! Also, catch!" he said and threw two items in thier directions.

"A Super Leaf and Hammer Suit." Double D said over the comocion.

With a nod, the two groups split up and went to thire destnated spots. Plum sat there and muttered something. In the front of the resturant, Ed and Kenny were trying thier best to keep everyone in order. They frailed around, herding the toads to the center plaza as they shouted for them to remain calm.

In the back of the resturant, Eddy and Double D had just made it outside. They looked around until they found the source and a lone clap went off. There on her broomstick, sat Katrina.

"Well, well. I presume your date was enjoyable?" she said, sitting side sattle.

"Why'd you destroy this resturant? There were innocent people in there and you endangered their lives as if it were nothing!" Double D shouted, enraged

"My, you've quite the temper." she said, mocking him.

"Whatever! Just get ready to get smacked back to wahtever bog you came from!" Eddy shouted as he activated his power-up.

His suit returned as did Double D's as he activated his.

"You two need to cool off." she said

She started moving her mand in a circle. Her magic came not from a wand, but from herself. Dark symbols swirled around with black, Midnight blue, and dark purple hues.

"Maya vave, Tidal Wave!" she shouted.

From her hand a swirl of blue water appeared, growing larger and larger. It then shot forward in a great arc, looming over its two hapless victims. The two braced themselves as it hit, crashing down on the pavement, speading over at high speeds. She chuckled at this and then gace an impressed look. The Eds had survived! Eddy had ducked into his helment, much like a Koopa and Edd had made an igloo from his bushy tail.

"That was werid." Eddy said as he came out of his 'shell'.

"I concur, that was an unusal experiance." Double D said as his tail uncurled

"You are truly amazeing. Now let's see if your two friends are as well." she said.

She shot a beam at the fire flower on top of the resturant.

Back at the front, Ed and Kenny had noticed the water spilling from the back. They would have gone after it if something else hadn't caught their attention. The Fire Flower beganed to move and then shot up into the air. It came back down, now in a more more menaceing form. Its stem had turned into a large body with a thick tail, its leaves two large wings. It head had become a fersome jaw with razor sharp teeth, two red eyes, and spikes shoting from it back. It roared and nearly tumbled the two.

"Black Rose Dragon!" Ed shouted

"More like Flower Dragon." Kenny said

He took out two power-up: a Fire Flower and Cape Feather. He gave the fire flower to Ed and the other to himself. They both activated it and prepared to battle the beast.

Back out back, Eddy and Double D were barely holding their own aginust Katrina. She casted spell after spell and they either matched it or evaded it. A race of vines ensaned Eddy, strangling him as he frailed about. Double D spun his tail and cut the vine, freeing the Ed. Another wave of water hit and caught them off garud, the two were swept into the current. Their vision was watered and spuned about wildly as they held their breath. They crashed into the wall and the water subsided.

"I don't think I can take another hit like that, Eddy." Double D coughed up water and gasped for air.

"Me nethier." Eddy said staggering back up.

Back up front, the Flower Dragon was thrashing about, hitting Ed and Kenny timt and time again. It raised its tail and slammed at Kenny but he grabbed it. His face was soaked in sweat and his tux was tore. He then was picked up and slammed to the ground, a small crater forming from his impact.

"Man, that hurt." he said getting back up.

"Take this, Evil Mutatian Flower!" Ed shouted

He fired for a series of fireballs at the dragonbut it didn't even seem to notice it. When it did, it opened its mouth and let out a huge molten ball of fire. Kenny dashed at Ed but Ed brought his hands togather and formed an equally huge fireball. He threw it at the incoming attack and they collided, creating a huge expolsion. It crushed the pavement and threw our heros backwards into what remained of the resturant.

"Owww...you okay, Ed?" Kenny asked grabbing his shoulder

"Butter toast." he said.

Kenny smiled, yeah, he's alright. The Dragon wasn't without injury either, its whole body was bruised and battered after the blow. Ed got back up and fired another huge fireball, causing further damage. It howled in pain and drew up a fist, sending it at Ed. He blocked it and charged up one final attack. He failed to see, however, the second hand that was aimed at him. Kenny rushed at Ed and pushed him out of the way. Then the hand hit Kenny with its full force and the unthinkable happened, Kenny's shell shattered like glass. Pieces scattered as he landed near Ed, screaming in agony.

"Kenny?" Ed said as he reached for him.

When he touched him, he let loose a shout of intense pain, nearly crying from the intense pain. Ed was silent. He'd seen his friends hurt before, like the time he hit Eddy with an entire house but he was okay. But this wasdifferent, his friend was serioudly hurt. He looked at the dragon and fired his charged attack at the dragon. It hit and it exploded with a the force of a huge bomb, causing a mushshroom cloud.

Back out back, everyone paused as they felt and saw the huge explosion. Peices of the Dragon flew everywhere and one landed right at Double D'd feet.

"My Word! Did Ed and Kenny do this!?" he aid feeling both disgusted and relived that his friends were safe.

"They truely are strong,...just what I'm looking for. Now time to finish you two." she said and raised her hand.

Soon a black sphere formed above it, dark lightning crackling and shooting from it.

"This might be it, Sock-head." Eddy said his voice full of fear.

Then, an arrow shot into the sphere. Everyone was shocked and then it exploded, making Katrina shake her hand.

"Who did that?" she demanded

Two more arrows shot, the first missing but the second hitting Katrina in her chest. She had a barrier up but it did little to protect her from the shot.

"Me." a voice said

The three looked up. There, on the roof, was Plum. In her hand was a pink colored bow with a heart were the arrows goes.

"Plum!" Eddy and Double D shouted in unison.

"You possess...the elusive...Heart Magic?" she said gasping for air.

"Heart Magic?" the two Eds said in confusion.

"The next won't miss." she said and pulled from the heart, forming an arrow with a heart tip.

"Careful, girl...for the heart...is a ficikle..and fragile thing." she said still out of breath.

"Blah, Blah." she said and readyed to fire the arrow.

"In te future your power will hurt...someone close to you." she gasped

"What?" Plum said lowing her weapon.

In that instant, thw witch vanished from sight, leaving only the mess left from her assult as evidene.

"Looks like you guys are okay." Kenny said as he leaned on Ed.

"Kenny! Ed! Dude, what you two did was awesome!" Eddy shouted, giving them praise, which was very unusal for Eddy.

"Actually that..was...all.." Kenny gasped and fell to the ground in pain.

"Kenny!" everyone shouted, rushing to him.

"Kenny! Your Shell!" Double D said noticing its absentice.

"Dragon...shattered it." he groaned and hissed in pain.

"So what/ Just grow another one." Eddy said

"Eddy! A turtles' shell is a part of its phyisology! It doesn't grow back!" Double D shouted back to him.

"Don't worry. I'll just get...a replacement." Kenny said, now recovering from his fit of pain.

"From where?" Ed asked

"Only one place...Bowser's castle."

* * *

**This...was....the...longest...chapter..EVER!!!!! I hope you liked it. TTFN!**


	7. Castle Crashers

**Hello from me to you! Sorry for not updating but I've been busy with school work. Anyway, enjoy and please reveiw!**

* * *

Super Mario Eds

Our four heroes, joined by the feisty fighter, Plum, steadily approach their destination: the infamous Bowser Castle. Ed had carried Kenny on his back most of the way but he insisted on being let down. He was still badly hurt, limping and groaning slightly as he took each step. They were taking a shortcut throught the woods, but it wasn't much on safety. Almost every two feet, they encountered another creature that needed to be dispacted. Plum had been chatting it up with Double D, mostly about how they'd get into the castle, Eddy was taking point, sweeping for eneimies, and Ed was Ed, humming and dancing in place as he walked.

"So, what do you think will be the best point of entry, Plum?" Double D asked

"Well, I've been there a few times, whenever it was 'Take your daugther to work' Day seeing as my dad recused mom a lot. I know that the front is the best option." She said

"The front? But shouldn't we try the back first?" Double D asked

"Sure, if you like getting burned by huge molten balls of lava and an extreamly narrow ledge that can't really support more than a couple of pounds." she remarked

"Yes, well then we better come up with the best route there." he said

"Well, I know that they'd keep stuff like 'replacement shells' in the Armmory, so we'd better go down as soon as we spot a flight of steps." she said.

After a few minutes, they reached their location: Bowser Castle. It had huge tan pillars that scrapped the sky and topped with dark brown post. The Middle had a craving of bowsers head that seemed to laguh evilly at them. It was surrounded by a lake of sheering hot lava that erutped up in towers, lighting up the area. Embers rising up gave it an even more menrcing appearence. A draw bridge was lowered out in front of them as a means to reach it.

"But doesn't a bridge defeat the purpose of the moat? Why even hae it if anyone can just come throught?" Double D asked

"He's not too bright." Kenny and Plum said in unison.

As they made it to the entrance, the looked up at the tall brown doors. Two door knockers, in the shape of Bowser's head with a ring from each mouth, hung at arm-length. Ed ran at the doors head first, slamming into the doors. He stayed there a minute then backed up, grabbing his head in pain. Plum giggled a bit and slammed the knockers. After a minute, a voice approached from behind the door.

"Move." Plum said in a hushed voice.

They ducked just out of sight, behind where the door would open. A Koopa popped from the door.

"Hello?" he said and looked around. "Hello!" he shouted. He then retreated back inside mubleing.

Before the door shut, the group raced inside throught the quickly closing gap. When they were all inside, the Eds looked and gave a soundless gasp. The foyer was a green and red coloring with grey wall and floors. Statues of Bowser were litter throught the area, showing off his menecing personality.

"And I thought Eddy was concedited." Edd said looking at the stautes.

"Hey!" Eddy said and quickly covered his mouth.

A Goomba stopped, looked around, and shruged( if they could) walking off. Eddy sighed and they made their way to their target. Sleath was their only weapon, ducking and hiding everywhere that they could. Ed had found it difficult to stay silent. Stuff like this was just too cool not to say anything about it. Edd was scanning for key landmarks, mapping the route they were taking. Eddy was, well, jealous. Seeing all the gold that seemed to be scattered about like loose change encitied a ferocious envy inside him. Here has been, working his butt off all his life to make a lousy quater and here this guy is just leaving his riches about. It was so maddening.

"This is it." Plum said hushed

To her immediate right was a room guarded by two Hammer Bros. It was a ig grey steel door with a gaint 'Personal Only" sign hung high above it. They'd reach their target: the Armory. Kenny seemed to sigh in relive at the sight of it.

"I'll knock out the garuds while Ed opens the door.." Plum explained

Eddy's thoughts were on other things. About haf a floor down, he saw a gold tile that had been uprooted.

"Double D, you'll go in with Kenny while he gets a replacement shell..."

He was small and fast. With a little luck he'd surly be able to dash out and grab it before anyone noticed. He'd hardly miss it.

"Eddy will be with me and Ed on Lookout. Got it, Eddy?" Plum asked "Eddy/" she said again but got no answer. "Where is he?" she said in a questioning tone.

Eddy was about halfway there when they noticed he was gone.

"No way am I coming to a castle and not take anything." he said under his breath.

After realizing what had happened, Plum made a change in plans. Double D would go after Eddy, being te senseable one, while Ed and her took Lookout for Kenny. She wanted to scold Eddy for his idiotic behavior but she had to focus. She pulled out her bow and drew back. Two arrows formed with blunt tips. She slowed her breath and narrowed her vision. She released them and them hit their marks before they could notice. Ed went to the door and cracked his neck. His hands lite up hot red and placed them on the door. It glowed an soft red and Ed gripped it hard. It crumppled and bent and Ed Pulled open an enternce for Kenny. He dash inside and begun to look for a shell

Eddy ducked behind a potted plant, just avioding two Koopas that potroled the halls. He was almost there, all that's left is to turn this last corner..

"Hold it right there mister." a voice said from behind

Eddy froze; he'd been caugth. He turned around and then gave an aggitated sigh. Double D stood finger wagging at Eddy's behavior.

"How could you be so foolhearty as to leave?" Double d asked

"That's why." Eddy said and brought Double D's face to the gold tile.

"That's it? You'd put everyone in jeopardy for gold tile?" Double D said in an atshouished tone.

"Just think of how much this thing is worth back home?!" Eddy shouted and ran at the tile.

He grabbed and pulled but came to a conclusion: gold was heavy. He tried pulling from all different angles, desperate to get the tile. He had been trying for about five minutes when he heard Double D stammer. He looked down and saw a huge shadow over him.

"What are you doing?" it asked in a gruff voice.

Eddy turned and nearly kneeled over from fright. There in front of him was a massive beast. It had enormous arms and legs, each with sharp claws or nails. Its yellow scales gleamed in the light with its green spiked shell. Its tail was rather short but had three spikes on it. Its face was large and intemidating with blade sharp teeth and a line of red hair. Its face was green while its mouth was a very light tan. Double D was speechless, never had he'd seen such a creature of both fascnation and fear.

"W-Who are you?" Double D asked quivering with fright.

"I'm Bowser, the Koopa King. Who are you?" he asked

"I'm Eddward, with two d's an he's Eddy. He was hoping he could..well, boeeow that tile?" he asked in a more relaxed tone.

Bowser looked at Edd then Eddy and gave a powerful laguh. It seemed to shake the floor from its strenght.

"You think I'm just gonna let you have it!? Man, do I look stupid?!" he laguhed

Eddy was at a lost in that moment. All he could think about was how'd he'd get out of this alive.

Kenny had been having the absolute worse luck in finding a shell. He'd found just about everything each thought: old shoes, battle claws, a manga about Bowser, but no shell. Then, after a breif moment of anger, he found it. It was a orange shell just his size and he put it on qickly.

"Its even my color." he remarked

Outside, Plum and Ed had had similar luck. A group of Hammer Bros. and Shy guys, red draped creatures with a white mask with two black eyes and a black mouth, had discovered them and had attacked them. Ed fired off two large fireballs, causeing the Koopas o disappear into a set of 450 points. Plum was fighting Shy Guys but it was much more like a slagthur. She fired off two arrow and two Guys went down. Two appraoched from behind but she back flipped and shot them into points. Another rushed at her head first but she fired off a white-blue arrow and a gust of wind cut him down. The remaining two tried to run but were easily taken by two pink arrows.

"I hope Double D's having better luck." she said

He wasn't. Bowser had attacked them after a remark from Eddy. He swung a fist and Eddy ducked, letting it shatter a statue into rubble.

"That's some punch." Eddy said and brought out his two hammers.

He rushed at Bowser and gave two swift hits to the side, but he seemed to be unfaze as he clawed at Eddy. He backed up and avioded a close shave. Double D got his blade going and lashed out at Bowser. He saw it and turned his back, stopping it dead in its tracks. Double D backed up and landed shakily. He's tough was all he though.

Eddy threw a barrage of hammers at him but he used his back to deflect them. Eddy was getting frustrated; nothing they did seemed to work. Then he got an idea. He brought his hammers togather and formed the Gaint Hammer.

"Block this!" heyelled as he leaped at him

"Won't have to." he said as he pulled back his fist.

Eddy came dwn fast with the hammer, ready to strike but Bowser gave a smirk and punched it. Eddy froze as his fist went clean through, breaking it to bits. He then felt a numbing thud as Bowser drove his second fist into his turso9 because of the large size). A mixture of bile and blood spat from his mouth as he was sent flying into the ceiling. He struck it hard, cracking it and then fell to the ground with a thud.

"EDDY!" Double D shouted as his friend fell.

It was like a dream, never in all his life had he thought something like this could of hapened. Bowser turned from Eddy and looked at Double D. He then lashed out at the Koopa, a rage of fury flowing throught his veins.

"Please." Bowser said dismissingly and grabbed Double D's tail.

He then gave him a punch and he was sent flying into the wall. A surge of pain from his lower parts erupted as his tail was removed. Tears streamed from his eyes as he layed there in pain. Was this it? he thought as Bowser moved closer to him. He then heard a roar as Bowser was sent flying across the room.

"Get Double D and Eddy! I'll stall him until you guys are clear!" Kenny said as his headband flowed.

Double D could barly hear when a force picked him up from the rubble. He moved and then Eddy was heside him, eyes blank, a symbol that he'd blacked out. He knew who it was carrying them: Ed. AS they made for the exit he could faintly hear Bowser's rage.

"You traitor!" he yelled as he punched Kenny but he blocked it, barly.

"Your not the boss of me!" he yelled back with a enegry filled punch.

Bowser dodged it and then gave Kenny an unbeleivily hard blow to the turso. It was almost too painful to watch as he heard his friend scream for Kenny. He fell to a wall, hanging from the hole hemade. His shell was gone, obilterated from the blow.

"And...I...just got this...too." he wheezed half awake.

Bowser grabbed him and held him up high, Kenny's form dangleing helplessly in his hand.

"Good thing I'm not your boss...because then I'd lose a worker!" he screamed as he was about to punch Kenny.

Then a huge ball of fire hit him and toppled him over the edge. He yelled as he fell towards the lava. Ed grabbed Kenny before he was out of reach and put him over his neck. He ran for Plum and them exited the castle.

"This is bad." Plum said. They were in the woods, far away from the trechorous castle.

"Eddy's lower ribs are broken and his stomach seems to be periced, Double D's in a state of shock and Kenny's chest is in a lot pain." he explained

Ed shook his head, not understanding any of it but knew it was serious.

Back at Bowser Castle, Bowser sat in his thorn room, thinking about the Eds and friends.

"And those kids are going to lead me to this 'Gate'?" Bowser asked to a shadowed figure.

"My dear King..." the voice of Katrina said "...they not only will find but they already have it."

* * *

**What's the 'Gate'? How will the Eds survive? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Super Mario Eds! TTFN!**


	8. The Quest Begins

**Hi there! Not much to say but enjoy and please reveiw!**

* * *

Super Mario Eds

Plum and Ed had decided to rest near an unbelievable huge oak tree. Its truck was as big as a trailer and its green leafs swayed so massively that the shade seemed to have a life all its own. Ed put his three injured friends down, facing them up. They looked so still and peaceful, one might think they were… No. Ed dismissed the thought from his head and sat over by Plum, who was examining them all further.

"Ed, I need you to bring me so water and lots of it." She said

Ed nodded and went in search for the elusive liquid. It was a very harrowing task. They were very deep in the woods, almost at the center, and water was something very far-off. Ed thought he saw it many things, only for it to be a passing bird, exhaustion, and in one case, methane. After nearly three hours of searching, Ed finally arrived at a stream, animals lapping at its shores. He shooed some away and filled the bucket Plum gave him. After another hour, Ed arrived back with the water.

"What took so long?" Plum asked taking it.

"The stream was far." Ed replied

Plum soaked some towels in water and placed one on each of her friends' heads. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a mushshroom. It was red polka-dotted with a white head with two black beady eyes. She put it in a bowl and grounded in to chucks. She added water and stirred, making a soup. She let each of them sip it until it was all gone.

"Ed, we need some more water but going to the stream will take too long." She said

"Bing!!" Ed said as an idea came to him.

He dug into his pocket and pulled out an Ice Flower. He activated it and his clothes changed. His shirt became icy blue, his jacket white and his pants white. He rubbed his hands together and made an ice cube. He then held out his hand and made a large ball of ice. He shot it in the bucket and then crushed a Fire Flower. He shot off a fire ball and it melted into water.

"Ed! That's genius!" she said and quickly rewet their towels.

Ed smiled proudly and so, he repeated the process when necessary. After a good days rest, their friends beganed to stir. Kenny was the first awake. Kenny was the first awake. He groaned as he shakily opened his eyelids and shook himself awake.

"Wh…where am I?" he asked

" Kenny!" Plum said happily and hugged him.

"Ow!" Kenny said as she gripped him tightly.

"Sorry!" she said quickly backing away.

"...What's all the yelling?" Eddy asked as he rubbed his head.

"EDDY!" Ed shouted and squeezed his friend tight.

Eddy protested but Ed hugged him as long as he wanted. After a while, Double D finally snapped out of his trace.

"Ed? Eddy? I just had the strangest.." he looked around at Plum and Kenny as well as his two friends. "Nevermind." he said with a smile.

After some brief resting, the group got up and wondered out from the woods. Along the way, they encountered quite a few enemies. Plum was egar to fight, finishing off foes with ease with her arrows. Kenny was a bit uneasy. He could fell as thought some evil was watching their every move. AS they came from the thick woods, a light washed over them. The Sun's glow was refreshing from all the shaded darkness of the forest. They stopped as they heard a lone clap. They turned, weapons ready, as they faced Katrina.

"My, my. You five are so entertaining." she laughed.

"You weren't saying that last time." Plum said remarking when her arrow hit.

"Yes. But I've come not to fight but to inform." she said

"Inform us of what?" Kenny asked

"The truth, of course." she said leaning on her broom.

"Truth?" Edd asked

"Yes, Eddward AKA Double D." she said

The group froze.

"H-H-How do you know my name?" he asked

"I know all your names. Ed, Eddy, Kendrick, Plumea." she said pointing to each of them.

"Plumea?" Eddy said snickering.

"Shut it." she said and then looked at the witch.

"You see, I too, am from Earth." she said

"WHAT!!!" The four guys shouted

"Yes. I'm well known secretly. You see, On Earth, my real name is Ellen Robs. I'm a sub-normal person. One of those people who blends into the surrounding. I'm not very pretty, plain looking. I work at a dead-beat job as a cashier for an unknown resturant and live in a tiny, crap apartment. My life is by no meas 'glamorous'." she explained

"Sounds quite like our lives, minus the apartment and job." Double D remarked

"I never went to college but you'd never guess. I have only one talent: my computer skills. I'm a hacker." she said

"A waht?" Eddy asked

"A Hacker is someone who hacks into systems and implants viruses." Edd explained "The scum of socity." he said.

"We prefer the term 'misunderstood.' I deal with master viruses, viruses that inject all items in a given system. You might be familiar with my work. I crashed the Stock Markets in 1990." she said

"That was you?!" Double D said completly flabbergassed.

"That program crashed over 197 systems! The authrioties never found out who did it but they had an untraceable screen name........Katrina." he said

"Yes. I bacame bored with my place in the world and decided that a change of snecnary would serve me good. So, I used a supercomputer and converted myself into a virus that ended up in.." she said

"In the factory for the Super Mario game, that I bought, played.." Kenny said

"And ended up here as a tool of my enjoyment. But, we know all about you Kenny. Let's talk about Plum." she saud and derected her attention at her.

"As a computer speacialist I've always wandered about the ultimate goal in my field: Artifical Intellegence. You see, I worked many hours on the concept and found out a ground-breaking truth. You could spend years on working out an advanced program and never reach AI. The only thing needed...is the mind of a human." she explained

"What do you mean?" Edd said, curious.

"When a person sleeps, their concieness leaves their body and floats in a knid of'sea' of imagination. It transends the boundtries of the psyical world and even reachs inside programs. Learning this, I beganed an experiment. I inserted a consiecness inside one of my own programs and watched how it reacted. I modeled it after the ruler of this Kingdom." she explained

Plum lowered her weapon and grew wide-eyed and speechless. The group knew where she was going with this.

"You, Plum, were that program. You are AI created by me. So, I'm, in a way, like your mother and I'm a very proud one at that. I never would of guess you'd turn out so wonderfully but you did have one flaw... Well, that's enough for now. Bye-bye, my daugther." she said and flew off.

When she did, she fell to her knees and burst into tears. The guys did their best to consoll her but she was far too upset for it to really help. She weept for a long while before she calmed down. She layed down on the grass and curled up next to Ed. A rouge of red spead across his face.

"I...I want...I just want to go away from here." she said softly.

Then, her necklace glew a bright gold. Everyone's attention turned to it. Plum uncurled and starred at it in amazement. It shone brighter and soon their surroundings becag to shift and change to a familiar setting.

"This is Sarah's room!" Eddy said, half scared, half excited

"This must be the flaw she talked about. Plum's necklace must be a portal from here back to Earth." Kenny said as the room became more solid.

Ed could even feel the carpet and smell the scent of light perfume in the air.

"So this is Earth." Plumsaid, the room almost completely solid.

Then, a black beam hit the nacklace. The room quickly faded and Plum's head roses as the necklace did. It held there for a second before it broke into five peices. They scattered to different directions, leaving behind a gold trail and five very stunned kids.

"Can't be having that now, too easy. You'll have to work for your freedom." Katrina hummed and then disappeared

"What are we suppose to do now!?!" Eddy yelled in fustraction

"Don't worry, one of those peices landed near us. We need to get it." Plumsaid, back to her old self.

The group raced for the peice, sprinting across the landscape as fast as their feet would allow. Enemies came at them but they swatted them away like flies. Eddy had come across a few gold cions and they even found a small shop where they replenished there Power-Ups. As they drew near the location, Eddy felt a monsterious thud.

"What was that?" he asked

It struck again and the group went ahead and looked throught some bushes. What they saw was breath-taking in a bad way. There stood a huge beast, a least 30 feet tall. It had a shark-like appearence with razor-sharp teeth and huge arms with anchor shaped bades on the end. Its legs were massive with two cylinders on the back of eack heel. A huge dorsel-fin frailed from the back of its head. It was all black with red trimmings. But what caught their attention was what it had in its chest.

"That's the garudian of the Star Peice!?" Double D said in a hushed tone.

They quickly retreated deeper into the woods until they could speak normally. Plum put her hand to her chin.

"This is bad. With our current level of power, something like that would salguther us." she said

"What do we do?" Ed asked

"A while back, my Da-Mario told me that every Power-Up has an upgraded form. He said that they only can be found in certain parts of the world. He told me that using them was also much more diffucult than using the normal ones due to the extreame power level difference." she explianed

"So we have to find the Inferno Bloosom, Fridged Bloosom, Lightning Bloosom.." Plum started as epic music played ( the one found in Naruto)

" Mallet Armor, Racoon Armor, Mega Branch..." Kenny went on

"Hero Wing, Imperveus Sun.." Double D trailed

"And Precious Glory." Plum said "Its an upgraded version of my bow." she said

"Then, let's go!" Ed shouted and the group raced off for the Mega-Ups

And so begans the true adventures of Super Mario Eds!

* * *

**Will our heros be able to reach the Mega-Up? Or will Katrina see to their doom? Find out in the next chapter of Super Mario Eds! TTFN!**


	9. The Sea of Fire

**Here's the next one. Enjoy and Please Reveiw!**

* * *

Super Mario Eds

Our heros find themselves in deep trouble as they learn the truth behind Katrina and Plum. After finding a way home, it is broken and scattered throughout the world. When they found the first one, its guardian was too much for them to handle. Now they search for the fabled Mega-Ups, whose power is truly legendary. Their first stop was far to the east, at the very edge of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"So, whose Mega-Up are we gettin first?" Eddy asked twirling his hammer.

"Ed's." Plum replied

"What?! Why!?" Eddy asked

"Because Eds shown increadible power and skill with his Power-Ups. Not to mention he's been doing it longer than you. Besides, it's closest." she answered

Eddy groaned and sulked the way there. Double D didn't share his friends feeling of excitment. If anything, he was much more scared than excited. He knew that even at his best, his powers had at times been hard to control but he doubted that he'd be able to handle such an emmense burst of power. Ed was over joyed to and was dying to get his Mega-Up. He fantastized about how'd he looked and grew even more impatient as he thought. Kenny's mind was on other matters, such as how'd they manage to defeat Bowser. He easily swept the floor with them last time, and even then they had the element of surprise. Plum stopped them as they reach an edge.

"This is it." she announced " The Sea of Fire."

Indeed, its name was self-explanatory. It was a red soup that gurgled and popped with fire and heat. Just being near it felt like being in a sauna. Huge gysers of lava and flame shot upwards in grand displays of power and grace. It sctracthed for what seemed like miles with no end in sight. Eddy gulped as he heard the volient roar of the lake.

"Let's get moving." plum said and lept from the shore.

A gasp went from everyone and there was a moment of silence. Then a sigh went as Plum gracefully landed on a molten platform.

"These pads are spread apart a good way, so watch out." she warned and hopped to the next.

The guys followed suit, hopping from pad to pad, avioding the occiasional gyser and making sure they didn't slip and fall. Eddy was nimble as he playfully dodged flames and hopped from pad to pad, mocking Double D as he troubly made his way towards Eddy.

"What's the matter Double D? Two left feet?" Eddy mocked

"I wouldn't take such a dangorous situtration so lightly Eddy." Double D said as he landed on a pad.

"This is fun!" Ed said as he fell into the lake.

"ED!" his two friends screamed

Ed popped up from the lake and then seemed to stand on it.

"What the!?" Eddy blurted

"I guessed something like this. Snice Ed controls fire than he shouldn't be two affected by fire." Plum said

"Surf's Up!" Ed shouted and raced across the lake.

He seemed to have a board up under him as he grabbed his friends and put them on board. They raced and glided across the lake, a trail of lava shooting from behind them.

"He He. Those idiots'll lead us right to it." a voice said from the shadows.

After about five minutes of fast riding Plum gave a signal and Ed slowed to a halt. He docked near a pad and all of them got off.

"That was....exciting." Double D said as he brushed ash from his hat.

"Hey! When we get back, we can make a fortune selling rides across Peach Creek on Ed's Fire Trail!" Eddy shouted

Double D shock his head and smiled. Even after a near death experiance, he's still trying to scam people.

"The Inferno Bolsoom should be right......there!" she said happily.

There, on a pad, sat a single flower. It had red flame shaped petals and bright orange face. Instead of black, beady eyes, it had a look of determination with two downward eyebrows. It blazed in a fiery arua that was looked too hot to touch.

"Amazeing." Double D uttered as he stared at it.

"Well, what are you waitin for? An invite? Go get it!" Eddy shouted to Ed.

He nodded and walked over to it. He picked it up and stared at it. It seemed as if it called to him, telling him to use it. Then, a blur snatched the Mega-Up from Ed and dashed acrosas the lake.

"What the!?" Eddy shouted and looked around.

The blur landed and solidfied into an Red Koopa. He a red baseball with the letters K and T written in white, a red and white shirt and black pants. He had two others beside him: A Blue Koopa with glasses and a blue coat with the same logo and a Yellow Koopa with headphones on its neck and yellow pants with the logo. The red Koopa laguhed and held up the Inferno Bolsoom.

"Lose something?" he laguhed

"Hey! Get that back!" Ed shouted

"No can do. Me and my friends here need it so, 'finders keepers, losers weepers." he said back

"But we found it first! You guys stole it from us." Eddy shouted

"Details. Anyway, you guys aren't needed anymore so..." he fired off a red ball of energy that hit Eddy.

"Will get rid of you." he smiled

The other two Koopa jumped down followed by the leader. They landed near the Eds and they geared up for battle.

"The shrimp and Koopa are mine, got it?" he said to his partners.

"Shrimp!?!" Eddy shouted in rage.

"Be my guest. I'll engage the racoon fellow." the blue said

"Then I'll get the girl and the fire guy. Great." the yellow said

"Whatever. Were still gonna kick your shells." Eddy said and summoned two hammers.

And then the battle beganed. The leader struck two blows to Eddy before he could move and dodged Kenny's charge. He grabbed him and flipped him into Eddy. The blue snapped his fingers and a pillar of ice shot Double D far out from the pad. He fixed his glasses raced after him. The yellow grabbed Ed and Plum and threw thhem far and jumped after them.

"Now that we're alone," he started "My name is Kidrin, leader of the K Team." he said

"Do you work for Katrina?" Kenny asked getting up off Eddy.

"Who? No, we work for ourselves. Besides, I can't wait ta have fun with you two." he said

He raced at Kenny and jab at him. He blocked and punched at his chest. Kidrin ducked and kicked Kenny in the side. Eddy came from behind but missed him and was kneed in his stomach.

"Man, you guys are a joke." he said backing up.

Eddy growled and threw three hammers. Kidrin dodged the two gracefully abd was about to jump the third but Eddy grabbed it and deliverd a powerful blow to his chin, sending him skywards. Kenny followed with powerful duel fist hammer blow to Kidrin's head. He plugded down to the pad, shattering it and spilling lava from its cracks.

"Not bad." Kidrin said wipping some blood from his mouth. "You guys just might be decent." he said and charged the two.

Double D rolled as a spike of ice barly missed him.

"I am Kerma, Scientist for the K Team." he said

"Why do you want the Mega-Up?" Double D asked

"Because, we will harness its power to rule a Kingdom of our own." he answered

"Why not the world?" he asked

"Because it's far too much trouble where a kingdom is much more managable." he replied and fired a barrage of ice crystals.

Double D dodged and quickly spun his tail at Kerma. It hit, tearing his coat and knocking off his glasses. Karma stood still for a moment and then his eyes became deep blue and he raised his hand. Double D prepared for an attack when he felt the ground beneath him rumble. A fist of ice rose up and hit Double D with the force of a run away bus. He coughed blood and fell to the ground hard, his Power-Up faded as he hit.

"You vermin! You dare to strike me?!" he yelled and a boot nailed Edd in his gut.

He groaned in pain but manage to aviod another hit.

"I need to try something else." Double D thoght

He reached in his pocket and pulled out the Racoon Suit. He activated it and a brown racoon suit covered him. It was like the Super Leaf but had a brown coat covering all but his D felt a little better, the suit seemed to heal his wounds.

"You think that will save you?" Karma asked and threw another fist.

"I hope so." Double D thought as it came at him.

Ed fired five fireballs that collided with the lightning strike. An explosion occuried and sent Ed and Plum backwards. They hit a wall and fell to their feet.

"You two are pretty tough. You've lasted five minutes with me so far." Ker gloated

"You haven't won yet." Plum said and quickly fired off three arrows.

Ker scoffed and swated them away. Plum ran up to him and delivered a series of punchs and kicks to him. He took all of them and then slugged Plum clean into the wall. Ed grew mad and fired three huge blasts of fire at Ker. He shot three beams of lightning that not only defeated the fireballs but went throught them and hit Ed dead on. He was lanuched backwards into the wall and fell to his knees.

"Wow. You guys are really weak." he said

"Time to fight lightning..." Ed said and reached in his pocket and pulled out a Thunder Flower. He crashed it and his outfit change. His shirt became white, his pants yellow along with his jacket. "With Lightning!" he said and fired a ball of lightning

Ker was hit and stumbled backwards. Ed wasted no time and threw off even more blasts, giving him no time to counter. Ed hen delivered a Lightning filled punch and lanuched him into the sky. Plum burst from the wall and jumped up to Ker. She than kicked him hard to the ground.

"Plum. Are you okay? Your all...sparkly." Ed said

Plum's whole body was shimmering with pink energy, her Heart Magic at work.

"I'm fine, Ed. Now let's kick this Koopa's butt!" she said and raced at him.

Kidrin slid backwards as sweat trickled from his forhead. Eddy and Kenny had him on the ropes, they've tag-teamed him. Eddy raised his hammers but Kidrin let out a rag filled roar.

"How can I be Losing to you?! Well, I've got something speaical to show you!" he said

Kerma yelled and delivered an upper cut at Double D who was airborne. He then transformed into a statue and fell to the ground, crashing through them with exceeding force. He turned back and looked at Kerma. His coat was badly torn and his glasses had been broken earlier on in the fight.

"Do you conceed?" the smart Ed asked

"Conceed? Conceed?! You must have lost your mind! I have yet to even show you my true power!" he yelled

Ker fell hard as he was hammered by the relentless atttacks of Ed and Plum.

"Now, now I'm having...SO MUCH FUN!!!" he yelled at the two.

Kidrin took off his shell and held it in his hands. Kerma did the same as did Ker. They held it to their opponents and then crushed it. The peices fell to the ground and then floated into the Koopas. The ground rumbled and the fire around them shaked and gurguled. Then, with a yell, they unleased a massive amount of power. it send waves of power so strong that it shattered the pds they were on. The group quickly dashed to another pad, avioding the rapid flow and rush of incoming lava.

"Now this! This is my true power!" Kidrin said and lanuched a huge wave of enegry at Eddy and Kenny. It hit and sent the two skywards. Kenny, however, was able to grab both Eddy and the Mega-Up that fell from Kodrin.

Ed and Plum could do nothing as Ker pounded a fist iinto each of them, sending them into the air. Kerma lanuched Edd high and the group could see each other.

"Hey! Ed! Catch!" Eddy said and threw the Mega-Up.

Ed caught it and wasted no time in activiting it. A sudden burst of enegry enveloped the Ed as his friends pulmetted to a pad. The K Team stopped and looked at the light, a torrent of flames. Then it settled and everyone gasped. Eds outfit was radicailly different. His shirt was black with orange flames on the bottom, his jacket was also this sceam as well as his pants. Eds eyes seemed to burn fire as he floated above the sea.

"Come on, guys! Let's beat this guy!" Kidrin said and the three rusheds at Ed.

Ed held out his hand as they neared him. They struck but noticed that he had disappeared. He appeared behind them and fired off a massive stream of fire that engulf them along with a part of the Sea. It lasted for 5 seconds before it stopped. There the Koopas stood and then fell down into the lava with a slash.

"Holy...Cow." Eddy muttered as Ed landed near them.

"Nice job, Ed." Kenny said extending his hand.

Ed smiled and shook it, nearly burning it off in the process.

"WEll, that's one down only a lot more to go." Plum announced

Back at Bowser's castle.

"Those kids are strong. Even I'm shocked at how strong that Mega-Up is." Bowser said as he looked at a screen.

"Yes, they are. But you soon will possess a power that will make you unreivaled. You've already taken the first step." Katrina said

"Yeah. So what am I now again? 'AI'?"

* * *

**Bowser's AI but our heros have found the first Mega-up. How will Ed handle such power? Find out in the next Super Mario Eds! TTFN!**


	10. Haunted Manson of Dogs

**I'm sorry for the delay, writer's block. Anyway, here's the newest chapter. Please Enjoy and Reveiw!**

* * *

Super Mario Eds

Eddy sulked as the group made their way to their next destination: Macon Manor. In it, the legendary Raccoon Armor. He couldn't believe that Double D was getting his Mega-Up before him. Double D was a tad anxious, the thought of being like Ed was trilling to say the least. Ed was still Ed, just more dangerous considering he was playing with his fire.

"There it is." Plum announced as they approached it. "Macon Manor." She narrated

The scenery had shifted from the rich green fields to creepy and morbid grouds. Death and decay had taken hold of the place, strangling any signs of life. Tombstones popped up like weeds and the twisted trees clawed at the darkening sky. Even the gravel seemed dead; the brown and tan shades were now cracked purple and black.

"This place certainly is…deceased." Double D said as they passed another Tombstone.

"Creepy." Ed said as they made their way down the path.

They stopped in front of a huge building. Greens of dark shades covered it in an intriguing but scary look. Giant pillars of dark green held up the houses sides and porch and darkly tinted windows with tattered rags for dressing blew on the wind. Plum knocked on the door which creaked open when she touched it.

"Maybe W-We should wait till morning." Double D asked

Just then, huge storm clouds brewed and lightning flashed brightly. The heavy smell of rain drifted into their nostrils and soon the rain poured down like a scattered flood.

"Well, looks like we're staying here for the night." Plum said as they were drenched

"You can't be serious! This place in ancient and is probably covered in grim and flith!" Double D protested.

"Either this or catch our deaths out here." She shot back.

The smart Ed sighed in defeat and walked into the mansion, the door creaking shut right behind him. Inside, the age was evident but not in the way one would think. Cobwebs hung here and there but otherwise, it was in prime condition. The room they'd entered was the foyer, a twin staircase curved to the next foor. A chandelier of emerald shade hung from above and emitted an soft yellow glow that filled the room. A sofa was all that was left to be seen in the rather small space.

"Its in better shape than I'd though." Double D said as he ran his finger across a wooden rail

A slight smug stained it but otherwise it passed inspection. Kenny was the first to move as he quickly climbed the staircase. He looked down each hall and saw that an assortment of doors filled the corridors.

"Com' on." he called to his friends.

They came and beganed to investagate what lied behind each door. plum found that her door was a study, a fire roaring in the fireplace. Books filled the selves and decent-sized chair sat to the right of the fire. Eddy opened his and found that it was a nursery, a crib and colorful backdrop confirming it. Double D's held a stairwell which led down to the kitchen. Ed's was a bedroom with a king-sized bed with velet sheets and pillows. Kenny's was a sewing room, a wooden loom and a white laced bed next to it.

"Now what should do?" Eddy asked

A loud rumbleing went out and everyone reached for their weapons. To their relive it was just Ed, who was rubbing his stomach.

"Dinner." Ed said

The group made their way to the kitchen. The previous onwers probably had a family as their was a seat custom made for one of five people. The table was marble and the cabinets had been trimmed in an extreamely intrigate design. The biggest chair was very tall, almost touching the ceiling and was red with gold embrodment. The next was smaller and was a brillant pink and yellow, oviously for the lady of the house. Another was mid-sized, a huge frail on its sides with a deep blue pattern of balls. Then there was one with a clean white pattern and square frame that screamed someone obsessed with cleanlyness. The last was a small, multi-color high chair with a pull down tray, oviously for the baby.

"Okay, I'll see what I can make with whatever's around here. You guys just pick a seat." Plum said as she dug through the cupbroads.

In that moment, there was a mad dash for seats. They all avioded the pink chair and went after the other three. Double D took the white chair, Kenny the blue, and Ed the red whivh left Eddy with only one opion.

"There's no way I'm sitting in that!!!" Eddy yelled in protest

"That or the pink chair." Kenny teased, pionting to the femiane seat.

Eddy grumbled under his breath and looked at the chair. It would be far more humiluateing to sit in that seat than the high chair. He climbed into it and folded his arms tight. It was a perfect fit but it was still enough to warrant a giggle fit from his fellow guys. He grinded his teeth and red anger surfaced. Plum had been in the kitchen for an hour before she came back with something ediable. She found a pack of noddles and meat and had made spaghetti. She filled a pot and placed it on the table which dipped from the waight. She gave each a heaping plate and they all beganed to enjoy their dinner.

After they were finished, they went after a room for themeselves. Kenny was still laguhing softly from watching Eddy fall from his high chair earlier. They each found a room, said good-night, and settled in. Plum chose a study similar to the one she found but this one had a bed and a window. She'd become tired and had fallen asleep almost as soon as she hit the bed.

Double D had chosen room very similar to his own and beganed labeling his surroundings. He'd always felt at ease in an organized setting. After this short feat, he made his way to bed. Kenny was sound asleep in the sewing room, his snores subtle and breif. Ed had went in the king room but found it diffcult to sleep with the flashes of lightning and its deafening parther. Eddy had, reluctantly, agreed to the nusrey. Luckly, a bed had been place by the crib, for a moniter, and he quickly went to sleep.

Lightning flashed and lit up the room, thunder following short after. The rain pounded the glass and trees' twisted branches swayed and shaped frightning images. Another flash and Ed was awake from the brief sleep he was in. He held tight the sheets and cowarded as another bolt blasted across the black sky. He'd never been one for storms and the abandoned nature of the mansion wasn't helping.

"This is like the part in "Night Zombie Mutants!" when the hero-" A loud boom sounded and Ed never finished the reference.

He jetted from the bed and made his way to his door. He stood in front of it and thought about staying. Another boom cleared any such thoughts and he turned the knob. Hepeeked out and looked both ways. He quitely closed his door and tip toed down the hall. The figures returned as he passed by the foyer, the lightning creeping through the windows. He hurried his pace and searched for the correct door. He opened it and creeped in. A small figure was asleep by a crib and Ed softly nudged him.

"Eddy?" he called gentlely .No answer

"Eddy?" he said louder but with the same result.

"Eddy?" he said and then pushed him clean out the bed.

"What? What do you want, Ed?" Eddy said tiredly

"I'm scared. Can I sleep with you?" Ed asked

"What? Are you crazy? There's no way." he said firmly

Ed then made sad puppy dog eyes and Eddy caved.

"Okay but not one word of this to anyone, got it?" Eddy said

Ed shook his head in ubderstanding and quickly hopped in the bed. Eddy grumbled and took his side and rolled over. Ed turned and the covers where pulled towards him. Eddy pulled them back but Ed did the same. Eddy tried again but Ed was too strong. He sighed and fell to sleep. Double D was sound asleep, the weather was completely explainable so there was no need to fear it. He was, however, roused as a wet drop fell on his face. He turned and felt it again.

"Is the roof leaking?" he said as he awakened.

To his surprise, there wasn't a leak. It was just a green, fersome dog.

"Oh." he said and lied back down.

Moments later, the door busted open and the Ed ran out of it with the dog close behind. Soon, the others emeged with dogs of there own, fighting them off with their weapons.

"Where did these mutts come from?" Eddy asked as he swung one off.

"No idea." Kenny said and rushed at one.

He punched but it went right through it. He stumbled and then felt a swipe across his back. He rolled forward and turned. He grabbed his back and felt slight marks.

"They're ghosts." Ed said

"Ed. Ghost are impossiable." Edd explained

Edd ducked and watched as the dog phased through the wall and reappear from the other side.

"Now believe me?" Ed said with a smug look.

Soon, they were each battleing a ghost dog. Eddy swung with his hammers but only found that he was hitting air. He raised it to block a claw just in time. He dodged another swipe and threw a hammer and it passed through it and hit a painting. Double D was having a hard time as he dodged the incomeing attacks. The dog snapped at him but he turned to stone and it bite into that. It backed back and watched as its teeth crumbled like sand.

Ed was firing off blast after blast but nothing seemed to hurt these ghosts. He made a sheild and blocked a mighty swipe frim clawing him. Ed lit up his hand and a whip formed from it. He swung it at the dog, keeping it away was all he could do it seemed. Plum shot off a series of arrows but they only seemed to hit the walls as the dog charged, jaws opened. It snapped butPlum dodged and fired off another round of arrows. Kennywas doing all he could to keep the beast from harming him. His nimble moments and quick punches gave him an advantage of skill to its swipes and snaps.

"We need to find a way to hit them! This is ridiculous!" Kenny shouted as his attack hit air.

Ed threw afireball and, like before, it went through it. However, it exploded and released a huge light. The dogs hissed in pain and backed away, smoke covering their bodies.

"Light! That's it! Ed! Throw some more fire!" Plum shouted

Ed nodded and threw another series of fireballs that released light in intense brust that hurt thr dogs.

"One more good hit and we can go back to bed." Eddy said

The dogs then backed up into a corner. They then melted and swept into each other, a green mass raising. It solidfiyied and grew large, a green arua waving off it. It hit the ceiling and it creaked as it kept pushing on the frigial wood. A gaint demon now stood. It had shakles and chains wrapped around it like bandages and its eyes were bloodly red. Its ears drooped low and its fur was greatly matted and ruffled. It looked ageryly at them.

"That's one big dog." Eddy said looking up at it.

Then, it raised a paw and slammed at the group. They dodged but it lanuched up many sharp, wooden planks. Eddy landed againust a wall and groaned before blocking a huge hit that sent him flying into the storm. Plum fired two arrows but they broke againust it. It wagged its tail and she was hurled into Ed ad they were, too, sent into the storm. Kenny's fist glowed yellow and he punched the beast square in the face. He recoiled from the pain and the dog opened its mouth a fired a gaint green beam of energy.

"Oh my." Double D whimperd as the dog gave an enegry filled swipe to him.

He was overwhemled by the force and was blasted far into the storm. The demon dog roared and the remains of the house collasped like a house of cards. The group got to their feet and the dog gave a wicked smile. Kenny charged it with Ed and Eddy but the three were swatted away like flies. They crashed into the tombstones, bits of them scattering at they fell.

"Eat this, Flea bag!" Plum yelled

She fired two red arrows into its mouth. Then a muffled explosion occured and the dog bleached smoke. Plum stood in disbelif and was hit by a claw and landed near her downed friends.

Double D awoke slowly, his head pounding like a snare drum. That dog had lanched him far into the morbid grounds, the rain and mub mixing with the blood that seeped from his wounds. He got up and looked around. The weakage from the mansion had reached even out here. How was he going to fight if he could barly stand? he thoughtas his legs ached with pain. Then, a glow appeared from the weakage. He stumbled over to it, mub covering his person.

"Could it be?" he thought sa he looked at the strange item.

It had a figure with white and orange fur and striking blue eyes. He hesitated and then crushed it in his hands.

Back at the remain of the mansion, the demon had been playing with the group like toys. It swatted away all their atemps to get close and even Ed's Mega-Up did little but upset it. Kenny's left eye was swollen, blood trkling down from it. His body was covered in cuts and bruises and his clothes were in tatters. The Demon grined and raised its head. A huge orb grew above it and lightning flashed and was absorbed in it.

"This might e it." he said and they prepared for their death

Then, a blue beam shot and hit the orb, causing it to explode. Everyone turned and was shocked at what they saw. There, a figure in white fur like snow and swirled patterns of orange. Three tails swayed behind it and a fox head lay on top its head. Lightning flashed and revealed it to be none other than Double D.

"Is that Sock-head?!" Eddy said, rubbing his eyes.

The demon growled and clawed at the Ed. He held out his hand and a fox sheild appeared. It stopped its attack dead and he snapped his fingers and it echoed it the night. Everyone then heard a whislting sound and looked for the soruce. Then a fox figure fell from the sky and landed on the demon full force.

"Yay! Double D!" Ed shouted in joy.

The the demon slowly rose and tried one more attack. Double D made a quick downward slash. The demon froze and the demon fell into two parts. It hit the ground and a massive amout of points and coins swirled into Double D. He lighted down and the rain broze, revealing it to be morning.

"That was...amzeing." The smart Ed uttered before collasping from exhaustion.

The group rushed to him and they immeadiatly beganed to fan the boy, who was passed out.

At Bowser Castle

Bowser slammed his fist into the table, breaking it in halve. His red hair stood up high and his teeth were clentched tight.

"How did that kid manage to beat that!?!" he roared

"Now, now. You mustn't get so upset. They proved that they have many untapped powers that need to be troughly tested." Katrina said "And I know just the way." she said with a wicked smile.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! TTFN!**


	11. Day at the Beach

**Here's the next chapter of the SME! Enjoy and please reveiw!**

* * *

Super Mario Eds

An arrow pierced through a Koopa and it vanished to points. Plum was firing arrows at the Koopas while Eddy and Kenny handled the Wiggles. Eddy swung his hammer hard into its face, causeing it to implode and disappear. Kenny dodged a charge and grabbed the creature back segment. He began twirling around an around and let it fly into a boulder, becoming points. Ed was easily burning away the enemies with ease. Then, from the sky, a Flower Dragon appeared, red with anger and power.

"Guys, be careful. This thing nearly beat me and Ed." Kenny warned

"Whatever! It's not like we as weak as you." Eddy scoffed

"What was that!?" Kenny said turning to the Ed.

"You heard me!" Eddy said muscles tensed

"Oh yeah?" he said menacingly, walking up to the Ed.

"Yeah." Eddy said right back, the two in each other's face.

"Um, guys? The dragon?" Plum said pointing to the beast.

However, a blinding light sliced into the dragon, getting everyone's attention. It then slowly fell sideways in half and disappeared into points. The group all looked at a Double D staring at the beast's spot.

"One dragon…defeated…" the Ed dropped to the ground in exhaustion.

"Double D!" everyone excluding Eddy shouted

"Man, is this gonna happen every time he uses his power? Cause its really annoying." Eddy said

"He's not like Ed! He doesn't have experience doing anything that requires this much effort." Kenny explained

"Or any." Eddy mumbled

Kenny shot him a glare then turned back to Double D, who beganed to regain conciseness.

"What happened?" he asked rubbing his head.

"You passed out again." Eddy said

"Oh. It seemed it'll take some getting use to, these new powers." Double D groaned

Plum gave a warm smile and stood up.

"Okay, guys. Seeing as we've gotten two of the Mega-Ups, I declare today...our Day Off!" she shouted

"But we haven't found mine yet!!" Eddy shouted

"Do you realy think its a good idea to take as break during such an inportant venture?" Edd asked getting to his feet.

"Well, it won't be good if we work ourselves to death. Even during war, people need some relief." she said

"True." the smart Ed replied

"Okay, then. Where are we going?" Kenny asked

"Why, where else would you send a nice, summer day?" she said with a smile.

Everyone thought for a second and then a smile rose on their faces. The group traveled a bit further until they reached their stop. The blue ocean waved back and forward and the Toads were relaxing on the current or lay down on towels. A game of vollyball was wragging and frisbes were thrown all around.

"THE BEACH!!!" They all shout as they raced onto the hot sand.

The Eds were espically excited. Back home, they weren't exactly welcome to beach parties, usually either gatting beat up, kicked out or a combination of the two. So, here they decided to make a fresh start. Ed went off into the water on a surfboard in his blue trunks that he'd bought at the gift shop. He paddled out like in the movies and waited for a big wave to pass by. Double D had chosen to study the wildlife and minerals that lay hidden in the sand. He chose to wear a hawwiian green shirt along with red shorts. He was already supmeared in his research of The sand.

Kenny was challanging a group of girls to a volleyball game, four agaunist one. He wore a pair of orange and white shorts, allowing his fit upper body to shine in the sunlight. This got him more than a few giggling glances from the girls but also evny stares from the boys and boyfriends. Plum was sunbathing in a pink bikini with a yellow flower on the top. She laguhed as she saw the stares and glares that came from boys and girls.

Eddy was busy posing for girls in a pair of leopard tight trunks. The grls laguhed and then left. They looked back and laguhed even harder at the biy's attempts. Eddy looked over at Kenny, seeing him with four girls, and envy spread throughtout his body. Then, a wicked smile came across his face as a plan formed. He laguh to himself and stormed off to prepare. Ed had finally caught a big wave, at least 30 feet, and began to surf along the curl. Ed seemed to be a pro as he sriwled across the wave in graceful moves, hanging ten and 360ing in the air. His stunts caught the ye of Plum, who's face blushed a bit as she saw the Ed shed the wave.

Double D was excited; he'd already found more than three new specisis of crab and shellfish. The thoughts of what he'd do with the samples when he got home was enough to make him smile like Ed. He comb the sand until he hit an obstacle in his way. He looked up and saw a rather big Toad in front of him. He was musclar and was even tall than Ed. He looked down on him.

"What you doing?" he asked in a deep voice.

"Oh, I'm studying the eco-system of this be-" The Toad stopped him before he went any further.

He then rose his foot and kicked a massive pile of sand into the Eds face. It buried him and the Toad smiled and laguhed as he saw the Ed try to rub out the sand.

"Nerd! Ha ha ha ha!" he said and went away.

Double D coughed up a cloud of sand and looked at the ground. A nametag with the words "My name's Butch" written in black.

"Well, he certainly was...familiar." he said recalling a certain cap wearing kid.

Kenny lobbed the ball pver the net and one of the girls bounced it to the next. She jumped and spiked it but Kenny bounced and spiked it back o them, letting it hit the sand.

"Wow. That makes 9-2. You're really good, Kenny." the first said

"Thanks. You can serve." he said

While they talked, a hand quickly switched the ball with another. The girl served and the ball jiggled around. As it approaced Kenny, he noticed this.

"What the-" his sentence was cut short as the ball burst in his face.

A rush of foul, green liquid poured over him, covering him in a foul stench. He looked forward in shock as he let what had just happen soak in.

"Ha ha ha! Not so hot now, are ya?!?" Eddy said from behind the girls

"Eddy..." Kenny growled, clentching his teeth in anger.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a green plant. He quickly ate it and a green s[arkle covered him. It emilimatedthe oder as well as drying him.

"No far!" Eddy shouted, his plan now ruined

"Don't worry, Eddy. I'm still gonna pay you back." Kenny said

He blurred more a second and in that time had grabbed Eddy's arm and twisted it behind his back.

"How'd you do that? You don't have that bandanna." Eddy said in shallow tones.

"The power desn't leave when you take off the clothes. Even you should've known that." he said and twisted it further.

Eddy grunted and then swung with his free hand. Kenny backed up and saw a hammer in Eddy's hand.

"You might want to keep something like that secret from someone whp already has one." eddy said producing a second hammer.

At the far side, Double D had found Butch with his friends. He tapped his shoulder and quickly got his attention.

"I think you should apoligize beforeI'm forced to make you." he said polietly

"How is a shrimp like you gonna do that?" he laguhed

Double D snapped his fingers and a mountain of sand rose high above Butch. Everyone cleared and Butch stood still as the sand pulmetted onto him.

"That's how." Double D said with a smile.

He stopped as he heard a commotion from a ways off.

Ed had just finish surfing when he came onto the shore. Plum was reading, pretending she didn'e she his amazeing sklls. She lowered to peek and the Ed stood over her, soaking wet. She blushed loudly and Ed did the same seeing her in the bikini. The two shared a few akward moments before two Toads ran by.

"There's a fight!" the first yelled

"Tween who?" the other asked

"Short kid and a Koopa." he replied and they raced towards the crowd.

"Idiots." Plum said getting up and grabbing Ed.

A large crowd had formed to see the fight between Eddy and Kenny, flocking to them like hungry crows. Eddy swung his hammers and Kenny dodged them and blocked with his speed. Each was landing hits now, Eddy sluging his side and Kenny punchinjg his gut. Kenny recoiled from the strike and Eddy charged at him. He slammed into Kenny's stomach but he grabbed the hammer and threw Eddy, the two landing in mountains of sands. The crowd roared and hollared in excitment. Double D pushed to the front and the saw as the two were now going at it with fists. Eddy was slunging and hooking while Kenny was jabbing and weaving.

Double D tried to reach out but they were in too much fury to hear him. Eddy picked up his hammers and charged as Kenny did the same. Then, two arrows hit Eddy's hands, knocking out the hammers. Then, a figure grabbed both their arms and restrained them.

"This fight is over." Plum said emerging from the crowd.

Grumbles and mutters erupted from the crowd as they disperesed, going back to their beach fun. Eddy and Kenny hung by Ed arms, heads down in both weariness and disapointment. Double D gave a quick scolding before Plum had her way with her. She smacked each hard on the head, the latter rubbing their heads from the pain.

"You idiots! What were you thinking!? You want to spend today fighting!?" Plum yelled.

Then, screams went out and the groups attention shfted. Ahuge white squid had attacked the beach, shooting water and swiping away the people.

"This speech is on hold!" she yelled

The group quickly armed themselves: Plum readied her bow, Eddy his hammers, Double D his power, Kenny his fists, and Ed's fire. The squid turned and squrted its ink at the group. They dodged and Eddy threw a barrage of hammers, causing damaging and pushing it back. Kenny fired off two puches and lanuched it skywards, Plum raining down a series of arrows. Double D had a Fox figure that rammed the Squid into the water. Ed then fired up his massive fire powers and pulged his hands in the water, heating it to boiling, The Squid screeched as its body turned red and hot until it finally fell into the water, dead. The Toads rejoiced over the creatures death.

"Thanks! As a gift, you all are now guest at our barnfire tonight!" the Toad said

"Awesome!" Ed shouted

The fire roared in the night as the people danced around it in rythem as guithers played. Ed was limboing with the bar set low to the ground. He bent back on his ankles and slide under, much to everyone's unease. Double D was doing magic to the kids and Eddy was talking to girls and not getting blown off. Kenny was enjoying being mobbed by girls and their jelous boyfriends. Plum was watching the stars when Ed came and sat by her. The two looked at each other and blushed. Ed looked at her and she quickly kissed him. Ed, shocked at first, eased into it and let his arms wrapped around her. They each parted briefly and resumed the passionate kiss. After a minute, they stopped and slwly parted, looking deep in their eyes.

"Ed." Plum said

"Yeah?" he replied

"Don't tell Eddy." she said with a smile

The big lug smiled and the two watched the night sky.

* * *

**Well, who else saw that coming? TTFN!**


	12. Day of the Living Building

**Here's the latest chapter. Enjoy and please reveiw!**

* * *

Super Mario Eds

Eddy skipped and jumped happily as they walked down the street. He couldn't help it. Today, they were finally going to get his long awaited Mega-Up! He was leaping for joy which got more than a few glances by passer byes. Plum shock her head in utter disbelief; just a minute ago he'd been mopping around and now he's just like a kid in a candy store. Kenny rubbed his side, which still ached badly from his fight with Eddy. Double D was enjoying the large, pristine buildings that were arranged in perfect order. Ed was also looking at the metal buildings, a nice change from the humble scenery.

Eddy's step halted as he looked up. The rest did too when they managed to catch up with him. They were all looking at an office building, still under construction, red beams and cranes piling the materials on top of each other. The rest was a grade marble and green tinted windows. It looked incredible, almost too much so, that the Toads had managed to build such a grand feat of modern architecture.

"So my Mega-Up's at the top of this thing?" Eddy said in disbelief and awe.

"Yeah. It was moved by something and no one seems to bother about it." Plum explained

"Its big." Ed said taking in the massive height of the structure.

True, its stature was equivalent to the Empire State building. And that was the finished portion.

"How do you suggust we enter this building?" the smart Ed asked

"No sweat, Double D! I've got a plan." Eddy said with a devilish smile.

Eddy had taken the uniforms from the workers...on break. He gave one to each of the group while Double D made name tags for everyone. Ed wore his uniform, red shirt, black pants with a yellow sash and helment, wildly, the sash hanging heavy and the shirt managked and wrinkled. The rest wore them correctly and went to the entrence of the building.

"Clearence." a Toad with the same uniform but with a tie, stating him as supervisor.

"Yes, um, I'm Mike Guy, Head of Interior Design." Double D said in a deep voice.

"Then why are you dressed like construction workers?" he asked pointing at them.

"Well, we thought it'd be more appropriate." he said smacking himself metally.

"Okay. Just make sure you put in a little..."Manager-Only" Lounge." he said with a wink.

Double D nodded and the group enetered the building. They were amazed at the inside, expecting to see cubes and other mundane equipment, instead a beautifully decorated wooden desk greeted them. It had the company's logo, Toad Interprise, ingraded on the front in frany letters. They walked pass it until they reached a section. To the right were a flight of stairs, grey and dull, and to the left an elevator, stainless steel and crome plated.

"Elevator!" Eddy shouted

"Stairs!" Kenny shouted right behind him.

The two looked at each other and then grew mad.

"Are you nuts!? This thing's like 100 stories high!" Eddy shouted.

"And the stairs would be safer than an elevator in a half finished building!" Kenny shouted back.

"Okay, to aviod another fight, we'll split up: Eddy and Double D take the elevator and Me, Ed, and Kenny will take the stairs." Plum said

"Fine! And we'll see ya up top!" Eddy said quickly dragging Double D into the elevator.

"We'll be having a picnic by the time you get there!" Kenny said rushing up the steps, Ed and Plum quickly in tow.

Eddy scanned the floor panal, noticing how numorous they were. He hit the top button and the elevator jerked upwards. Double D felt unbalanced for a second before he allowerd his body to get use to it. Eddy sat againust the stainless steel railing and tapped to the catchy music that droned in. A pop song that was slowed for the long ride up.

"Relax, Double D. All we have ta is just enjoy the ride." Eddy said shutting his eyes.

He smiled as he thought of how the others were doing.

"Come on! It's only 89 more floors." Keeny said as they passed the 11th floor marker.

Ed and Plum groaned when they heard this. They already felt their legs tiring and they weren't even close to their was far too motivated to tire or even realize it. Eddy was like his rival, always there to see him fail. He wouldn't give the satisfaction. Then, the building rocked. Everyone held on as it was hit again. Eddy gripped te railing and Double D grabbed it and used his three tails for even greater support. A wicked cackle went out and everyone grew nervous.

"Hello, kids. How are you?" the voice asked from a screen that appeared in from of each group.

"Katrina!" the all shouted

"I must say, you're doing quite well. I never would of guessed you'd find two Mega-Up so quickly." she said and clapped

"Whatever! Once we get them all, we're coming to give you some of our "appreciation"." Eddy said gripping the railing.

"Your so amusing, Eddy. But I called you for a reason." she said

"What?" Kenny asked

"I've grown bored of letting you run free, so Evi Avives! Enjoy!" she said and disappeared

Suddenly, Eddy and Double D felt the elevator accelerate upwards. It went so fast, that they hit the floor and became as flat as pancakes. Tears streamed from their eyes as the counter quickly climbed.

"We should've taken the stairs!!!" Eddy said as they were sent skywards.

"We should've taken the elevator!!!" Kenny shouted as the three raced up stairs.

The steps were folding into a slope, and the group ran as fast as they could to aviod a long fall. Ed was gripping Plum tightly as they ran up the stairs, helping her kep up. Kenny felt his legs tire as they reached the 27th floor but pushed on. It was then when Ed felt Plum slip and fall. He turned to grab but he slid too as the stairs caught up to him. Kenny grabbed them but was too caught and slipped. They yelled as they slid into a wall. However, it opened up a revealed a ramp that stretched all the way to a vat of gurgling, red lava.

"Who puts lava in an office building?!" Plum saud as they descended

"Maybe they have pet fire sharks!" Ed said

He then jammed his hand into the slope, rubble falling as he did so. Plum and Kenny followed suit, Plum using her Heart Magic to dig into it and Kenny used his yellow energy on his hand. They soon slowed and then stopped, a good ways from the vat. Kenny sighed and wipped his forhead. Then, the ramp rumbled and the group looked in confusion at the strutuce. It crumpled and waved until it reached them and snapped them into the air. They seemed to hover as they were prepelled into the sky. A creaking noise was followed by the approach of the railing from the same steps.

"Oh, come on!" Kenny said as they dodged the first.

They raced pass them, tips pointed and sharp, egar to slice into them. Kenny was much to flustered to concentrate on flying. He drove his fist throught rail after rail with great force. Ed heated his hands and simply touched the railing, melting them away. Plum fire her arrows, cutting the metal rail in sections. Kenny grabbed a rail and flipped above it. His feet lit up yellow and he started to grind the rail. Ed and Plum followed, Plum using her magic and Ed just his feet. They fought off the incoming rails and hopped around as each rail ended.

"Oh crud." Kenny said as the last railing ended.

He jumped followed by Plum and Ed. He outstreched his arms and hoped he would reach. He grunted and his fingers gripped the sides of the concert steps. Ed and Plum landed short and Ed grabbed Plum who grabbed Kenny. He grunted from their weight but eld on tight. He pulled them up quickly and the three rolled out on the floor, panting hard.

"That...was...awesome." Ed said smiling and panting.

"That's...Ed for ya." Kenny said gasping.

After a few minutes, they regained their normal breathing and stood up.

"Okay," Keeny said as he looked at the edges, the only remains, of the stairs. "we're travel throught the building." he said pointing to the door.

While they enjoyed their success so far, our other two weren't doing do hot. The elevator was going about ike a yo-yo, going forward then back in. Back then Back in and so on. Double D had nearly lost his lunch on sevreal occasions and Eddy found it hard to even breath. They were being anuched backwards went he spoke.

"When we go forward, don't grab the door. Grab the cable when we see it." Eddy said as they reached the limit.

"But Eddy! If we miss, we'll plummet to our deaths!" Double D said as the reeled back in.

"Then don't miss!" Eddy yelled as thy haded forwards.

The doors opened and the Eds saw the cable frailing in the wind.

"Now!" Eddy shouted

The two let go and, using all their skill, grabbed the cable tight. Eddy slid fast and his hand began to smoke hot. It hurt but he endured it and held tight. Then, the cable snaped and the elevator was sent flying miles away, fading from veiw. Eddy and DoubleD screamed as they headed for the glass window in front of them. They hung on like a terrified Tarzen and crashed into the window, full force. They were sent tummbeling forward into a huge wall and crashed hard, rocking the room.

"Ah! Rope Burn!!" Eddy said grasping his injury.

"The correct term is Friction Burn, Eddy." Double D corrected

Eddy shot him a glare and went back to nursing his hand.

"We couldn't have landed in a better place." he said dusting peices of glass from his shirt.

"Why?" Eddy asked

"Because, we've landed in a Cleaning Supply storage." the smart Ed said

Eddy looked around and he was right. The room was white with selves and cabiants full of cleaning items. Mops and brooming were lined up neatly to one side and the machines all ran down the middle. Edd was busy washing his hands went Eddy spoke again.

"So all this is one big janitors closet?" Eddy asked

"Yes. And from this number label, we've seemed to have laned on the 67th floor." the Ed said reading the small label.

Eddy jumped to his feet with a smile.

"Which means were almost there! See, I told them we should've taken the elevator." Eddy said proudly.

"WE almost died, Eddy." Double D pointed out.

Eddy simply shurged it off and walked over to the Ed. He stopped and grew wide-eyed at something.

"What?" Double D asked as he dried his hands.

Eddy pointed and he turned and gasped too. The whole room, from bottles to machines, were turning into walking items with glowing red eyes. The sinks handle snaked around Edd'd hand and he quickly swatted it away. It hissed and the whole sink jerked and rocked from its place, turning and moving towards the two Eds.

"Remove all sources of grim, flith, dirt, and unclean origin." they all droned.

"Why are they cominf at us, Sock had!? We're clean." Eddy said cowarding behind his friend.

"All humans are covered in germs, Eddy. Its really quite impossiable to be totally clean." the Ed said

The machines grew closer and the Eds prepared to fight. On the 75th floor, the others were alreaqdy engaging an enemy. They had entered the Meat Locker, strange for it to be housed so high up, and the meat had refused to stay dead. It had formed into a huge, raging bull, comprised of more than 45 different types of meat. It charged at them but they dodged. It turned, grease dripping from its hooves, and charged again.

"Any one here a Matador?" Kenny asked as it passed again.

Ed replied by taking off his jacket, and lighting it on fire bright red. He turned to the bull and it blew steam from its nostrils. It chaged and Ed lifted the cape up, letting it ram air.

"Ole!" he shouted to the bull's rage.

It chargeed again but Ed repeated it and shouted in victory. The bull was red mad and Ed sharpened his eyes. He waited as it charged again but this time heated the cape and the bull charged into it. Instead of tearing it, it was charred to nothing.

"Ole!" Edsaid and then put back on his jacket whihch was completly unsheered.

"Good job, Ed." Plum said with a smile.

Ed blushed, remembering the beach, and rubbed his head and smiled back.

"Alright, let's move. We're nearly there. Only a couple more floors." Kenny said interrupting them.

The group left the room and were instantly in another. This one was much more beautiful. It was red velet drapped all around with crystal every where. It glimmered like stars in the light and Plum grew awestruck by its beauty.

"Ah...Ah..Ah-Choo!!!" Ed sneezed loudly.

It echoed and rattled the glasses that broke from the force of the sound.

"Ed!" Plum shouted in annoiance.

Her anger lasted inly a second. There, in the air, the shards of glass hung. They were even more stunning in this way than before and Plum looked at this in wonder while Kenny in confusion. Then, they shot forward fast. Ed thought quickly and summoned a massive fire to block them. It didn't do much as the shards passed through it unphased.

"Duck!" Kennyb shouted

"Where?" Ed said and Kenny pulled him behind a sturdy steel table.

"Okay, this is way worse than the Meat Bull." Kenny said as the shards pelted the steel.

It dented loudly and they felt the gless upon their backs. It wouldn't hold long. Kenny quickly came up with a plan.

"Plum! Fire off a few Ice arrows." he ordered.

She nodded and complied, releasing a hail of blue arrows that hit the glass, encasing it. When finished, it looked like a gaint ice sculpcutre. They quickly dashed for the door and just in time as the ice broke. Eddy and Double D bursted from the door and slammed it shut, the whirring of machines pounded on the other side.

"Too close." Eddy said

"Indeed." Double D replied

They then looked around and Eddy zoomed passed Double D. The room was green and red but the main thing was that it had a mountain ofgold coins in the middle of it. This must be the Treasury.

"I'm rich! Swimming in Gold!" Eddy shouted as he swam through the coins.

Before Edd could say anything, Eddy shot from the pile. He rolled up and landed on his feet. The pile shoke and jangled until it stopped. The coins made molded into a monster of gold. It roared at them, sending peices of gold at them.

"Great! Now the thing I love wants ta kill me!" Eddy aid as they dodged a fist.

Coins shot from it and Eddy alternated from striking and snatching up these coins. Double D tsked at this but was too busy trying not to get hit by the monster. He could easily beat it but it would drain him and he needed the enegry. Eddy jumped high in the air, his Gaint Hammer swooping down hard on the monster. A rush og coins were sent across the room and Double D sighed, thankful he didn't have to use his power.

"Man, that hurt. All this cash." Eddy sniffled

Double D groaned and pulled his compaion to the door. The minute it opened, air rushed pass them. They looked around and saw red beams moving in all directions and speeds. Cranes and cables were everywhere and Double D looked at it in wonder. They'd reached the top.

"Okay, enough sight-seeing! My Mega-Up's just a little further." Eddy called back to him, already far from him.

"Almost there!" Kenny called to Ed and Plum.

They were navagating the beams with ease, Kenny racing to the Mega-Up, not about to be showed up by Eddy. The speed of his jumps and leaps made him seem at home in the high place. Eddy was just as fast, Double D panting trying to keep up. Eddy wanted more than anything to get to his Mega-Up and be like his friends. Then, he ran into something.

"Eddy!" Kenny shouted

"Kenny!" Eddy shouted back

The glared at each other and then saw the Mega-Up. They looked at each other and jetted for it. A maze of beams blocked their path but the two rivals payed little notice to it. They raced for the item, each wanting to beat the other. It was in their grasp went they were pushed back y a loud roar. Kenny fell along with the others while Eddy grabbed a beam. The others fell to the groud at rushing speed, getting closer each second. Doubleb D created a gaint cushion below and they all hit it hard. They bounced off it and landed on the groud hard but very much alive.

"Everyone okay?" Kenny asked getting up.

"Define okay." Plum said cracking her back.

They turned to th building and grew white. The building had morphed into a monster, rubble falling from its movements. Its head was made of the bottom floors and the Logo appeared on its forhead. Itsleags were huge ad thick, made from the bottom floors also. Its torso was the middle levels and its arm were the top floors. Cables, railing, and wires shot out its back like tentacles and its roared, scattered glass shoting at them.

"I've never seen anything this massive." Double D said in shock.

"I doubt this thing is just gonna go down." Kenny remarked

It growled and the tectales shot at them like whips, smaller versions extending from them. The group tried their hardest but even they couldn't handle sonethingf like this. Far above, Eddy's grip was weakening. His arm ached and his enegry was low. He looked up and saw the Mega-Up, a futuritc figure with two hammers. Eddy reached for it and, at that moment, his grip broke. The other were panting had, cuts and bruises covered their body from the whips.

"If this keps up, we're gonna die." Kenny said and dropped to his knees.

Then, the creature roared as its head jerked down hard, sending clumps of debris to the groud. The group grew wide-eyed as a figure fell to the ground. He wore a black and orange glowing armor. It looked very high-tach with a crest shoot above the persons head and an orange visor. In his hands, two hammers with square heads with an orange squre in the middle that glowed brighthly. It too was high-tach an the figure gave a smirk to the monster.

"That all you got?" he said taunting it.

It roared and fired off a massive beam from its mouth. The figure jumped and swung one of his hammers, sending the blast into the air. He rose toits head and lanuched another heavy blow. It roared again and lashed out its whips. they encased him, but he burst from them twirling in a circle. He brought the two hammer togather and they seemed to intergated into each other. It forms a massive hammer and orange enegry burst from the end. It landed with such force, it exploded on contact. The figure fell to the groud and watched as the monster landed in peices.

"Eddy?" Kenny asked

He flipped up the visor and gave a smile to his friend.

"What do ya think?" he said showing off his armor.

"Not bad. And it gives you some decent power." He said looking at the remains of the monster.

"Now, that's three down." Plum said happily.

"Ahhh!" a voice screamed

Thr group turned and saw the supervisor with a frightened look.

"My building! It took naer;y two years to build!" he shouted and then gave a glare to the group. They all whistled noonchalatly.

At Bowser's Castle

"Good. They're playing right into my hands." Katrina chuckled.

* * *

**Longest...chapter...ever...period. TTFN!**


	13. The first Conflict

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy and please reveiw!**

* * *

Super Mario Eds

The sky was blue as it passed over the heads of our heroes. Eddy's armor shined brightly in the sun, the gleam blinding to those too close. He gave off a smug smile the whole walk, feeling his body tense with new power. He summoned his hammer, forming into his hands instead of just appearing. He began to admire himself in the hammer's glow, makin poses as he did. Double D was much more concerned about present situarion than anything else. Katrina not only was watching them, but she also was causing all their bad luck so he pondered this thought, Ed was busy talking to Plum. The two were in a relationship, that mch was clear. The problem was figuring out where they stood with each other. Kenny was the only one who seemed to have a level head.

Double D was still deep in thougt when he noticed tthe area around them. It was familiar, and the sound soon followed. A loudroar shock the fauna and everyone snapped back to reality. Plum had been so focused on Ed she didn't even realized they had gotten so close to their tarfet.

"What a minute! That's-" The smart Ed's sentence went unfinshed as they all knew.

It was the black shark monster from before, now even more wound up then before. Ed felt his ears ache from the monster's contanst screams of anger. Eddy could feel his armor vibrate from the sound the huge beast was giving off.

"Okay guys. Go beat the monster." Kenny said pointing to the huge beast.

"WHAT!?!" the three Eds said in unison.

"Hey, you guys are the ones with the Mega-Ups, you take it out. Me and Plum will be backup in case one of you are in a bend. Here take this." he explained and then tossed an glowing star to them.

"It's an Invicable Star or Starman. It'll help if your really in trouble." he explained

The trio nodded and Kenny and Plum quickly ducked behind some cover. The Eds looked at each other than the monster than back. they all felt the same, scared out of their minds at what they were about to go up agauist. Eddy's heart was thudding as Ed's face was dripping sweat. Double D was scared stiff, this beast was diffrent from any other tey'd face so far, for one it was several times stronger.

"Aw, what are we worried about?" Eddy said, snapping out of his daze.

"We've beaten lots of things so far. Like Ed, you beat those K dudes with one shot. And Double D, you beat that huge dog thing when we couldn't. And I've beateb an entire building with one shot." Eddy said, filling his friends with confeidance.

With his speech, all fear left their bodies. They felt nothing but the desire to win at this point. With one last pep talk, they charged at the beast.

At Bowser's Castle.

"Those brats have gotten strong." Bowser said looking as the Eds dodged the first attack.

"But they are't stronger then me. No one is!" he yelled proudly.

"True, but they still haven't found all of them. And even then, I doubt they know of the Mega-Up's true power. Even so, I wonder if three will be it enough?" she asked outloud.

a loud boom resounded as the Eds dodged another lethal attack. They were already realizing the obvious: this monster was insane. Its attacks shattered the groud with ease and Their attempts to attack were futile at best. Its skin was harder than Eds head, recoiling any attack made by the trio. Ed shot two huge streams of fires, engulfing the best in a prison of blaze. Ed watched as it broke free, revealing not even a scrtach.

"How about this!" Eddy shouted as he lept at the emerging monster.

He brought out his hhammers and twriled, spinning like a top as he hit its skin. The sound was like metal againust steel, sparks flying as the Ed tried to damae the huge creature. Soon, hs hammers it flesh and the creature roared in pain. It grabbed the Ed in its huge hand, squeezing the life out of him.

"Release him!" Ed shouted and threw a huge fireball at the beast.

It exploded violently, causeing the beast to release Eddy. He twriled and landed safely on his feet. Using the opening, Double D shot a series of blue foxes at the beast, the creatures explodeing on contact. It was so strong, combined with Ed's attack, that peices of its skin flew like paper from it. Black chucks rained over the field they fought in, their friends shocked at what they were seeing.

"Man, who knew that Double D was that strong?" Kenny said in disbeilf.

"Ed's fireball helped too." Plum said in his defence.

The two watched patiantly, their friends unsure of their victory. Ed peered throught the smoke and saw an object approaching. It was fast, growing darker as it racedfrom the cloud of smoke. It shpt out, reveal a bomb with a razor filled smile and two sharp eyes.

"Incoming!" was all he could say as it rushed over their heads.

It flew far away before it landed and exploded with great force. So much so, that a huge cloud and fire rose for sevreal seconds before it ceased. The debris reached them and they stood, shocked, at the damage one bomb was capable of doing. The beast emerged from its cloud, half its face and left side gone, revealing pink and red flesh. It growled at them and opened its mouth. A black bulge formed and shot from their mouth, another bomb on it way. Ed reacted by firing off a huge fireball at it. They hit and exploded in a huge display. As it settled, two more bombs shot from the debris cloud. Ed released two super heated streams at them, heating the up and causing them to explode.

"Thank you, Ed." Double D said wiping sweat from his forhead.

"Yeah, nick work." Eddy replied

Ed smiled but his happiness was short lived. This time four bombs charged at them.

"I've got this one!!" Eddy said, activating his visor.

He lept in the air and striaght for the bombs. Two sped up and closed in on him. He smirked and brought out his hammers. He gripped them tight and swung at the two bombs, sending them far into oppisite directions. They exploded as the third rushed at him, he kicked it upwards, the bomb explodeing out of harms way. The fourth and final bomb was still a bit of a ways off, so Eddy threw his hammer at the bomb, destroying it. He landed lightly, catching the hammers and hadn't broken a sweat.

"That all you got?" he teased to the beast.

It roared and brought out its arms. The anchors opened up slightly, forming a wide rectangle. The Eds looked curious at the beast and it fired off a rapid fire. The Eds grew scared as they saw what was approaching: black bombs with feet and two white eyes. These guys were known to explode strongly.

"Evasive Maunvours, gentlemen!" Double D shouted

The hail of bombs dropped like a storm of bullents, explosions were all around and The Eds simply frailed about, trying their best to avoid being hit. after a minute the fire stopped. The beast growled and cocked the guns, firing again. This time, the Eds expected it. Eddy threw a barrage of hammers, Ed a series of fireballs, and Double D a pack of foxes. The attacks collided, the sound like popping drums in their ears. The mix of meta, flame, and magic was truly stro and they were pushing back the fire.

They successed and the attacks all hit the beast dead on.

"Ha! Not so tough now, are you?!" Eddy shouted at the huge black smoke.

The beast refused to die. It got back up, even more of its face gone this time, and dropped its anchors. It spun them fast, creating a huge wind that was felt by everyone. It swung the huge anchors, the Eds dodging as it dropped and pushed up massive plates of earth. Then, it dragged through the Earth, aimming for a downed Eddy. He reacted too slow. The anchor tore at his body rending much of it until he was tossed far into the forest, knocking over many trees before he stopped and lay still.

"**EDDY!!!" **They all shouted as they watched the event.

The beast gave no time for recovery. It fired its second ancjor, this time at Ed. He blocked it, using fire that blazed on his arms, and grabbed it. The anchor dragged the brute around the field, earth heaving under the strain. Ed grunted as he slid into a massive rock. It crumbled from the impact and the beast retracted its anchors.

"Ed, are you okay?" Double D asked hurrying to his friends aid.

"I'm fine." Ed said lying through his teeth.

He stood up and the two quickly turned at the sound of projectile fire. A bomb was heading striaght for them, and neither had the time to react. Then, a blur passed by them and into the bomb. It exploded and the figure stood, un[hased by the attack.

"Eddy?" the two shouted

"Miss me?" he said smiling.

"But how did you?" Double D said remembering the past event.

"The Starman. It made it so I didn't even take a stratch!" Eddy said, sparkling brightly.

The beast roared and the Ed trned to it, a smug grin on his face.

"Bring it." he said giving the go to sign.

The beast fired its guns, the hailstorm heading striaght at the incoming Ed. He flew through it, bombs exploding as they hit him but left no damage.

"Ha! You can't touch me!" Eddy shouted and boosted his speed.

He thrust kicked the beast, cracking its skin, and sendiing slaiva from its awed mouth. It was sent crashing into a mountain, it sides breaking up as it hit. Eddy grinned and prepared for another strike.

"Eddy, stop! The Starman's possiable the strongest Power-Up but its effects are-" Kenny warned but Eddy charged anyway.

As he hit, he felt the glow leave and his foot hit with little force.

"brief." Kenny said with a comical face.

The beast looked down at the small Ed who smiled nervously at him. it roared and three glowing spheres appeared on his chest. The connected and formed a red triangle. Eddy grew white as an energy built up where he was. It roared and it sent a massive red beam at the Ed. Ed and Double D fired huge attacks to block it but it simply tore through them. They dodged and watched as the blast tore through the mountain range behind them.

"Wow." was all Ed could say as the mountains were now gone.

"We may be out of our league here fellows." Double D remarked

The beast charged another blow and this time Double D had a plan. He would distract it while Ed and Eddy, hit it from both sides. Theh beast released the shot and Double D summoned a massive fox sheild. The blast hit it, and enegry grinded agaiunst it. The Ed strained as his friend ran for their attack but his next actions were breif. The sheild gave way under the pressure and the Ed took the full force. A huge red explosion followed, sending birds from their trees.

"DOUBLE D!!!" they all screamed as they watched the dust settle.

To their shock, he still stood. He was surrounded by a strange blue light and his face was blank, like he was in a trance. Four glowing blue spheres appeared around the boy, forming a blue daimond. He then began to recite something aloud.

"Oh dog that stalks the earth, raise from your path and crush my eneimes." he said without a pause.

"FOX CRUSH!" the boy yelled

In that instant, the ground rumbled and the group struggled to stay standing. Then, a huge fox, brown with white markings and as big as the beast. It glared at it and charged, lettings it paw run through the earth, when it came to the beast, it lifted it and revealed a huge sharp paw. It slammed down on its target, tearing throught it like paper. Then, it disappeared back into the earth. The beast lay still, its body torn apart, and then it vanished in a green light. It left behind what they were after.

"I don't beleive it." Eddy said awed

Plum had picked up the small peice and placed it in her pocket. They all stared at the boy, Double D, who had just slain the beast single handedly.

At Bowser's Castle.

"What was that!?" Bowser asked, still not beleiving what he just saw.

"That was the true power of the Mega-Up. The all possess three unqiue spells, that was the first." she explained

"Still," she said looking at the group congradtulate the boy."They still have a ways to go." she remarked

* * *

**And that wraps up this chapter. TTFN!**


	14. A Tail to Remember

**Here's yet another chapter of SME! Enjoy and please reveiw!**

* * *

Super Mario Eds

Ed was the only one woke as he gazed at the starry sky. Today had been tough, the beast was defeated only because Double D had found some hidden power. He felt a strange feeling in his chest, an aching longing. He was home sick. All this time he hadn't bothered with such thoughts, he was having too much fun. But now, after everything that's happened, he let the reality sink in. Here they were, risking their lives, in order to get back home, a place where they're outcasted and frowned upon. Ed shook his head. He'd never thought this much before and never realized how depressing it was.

"Ed?" a sleeply voice asked

The Ed turned and saw it was Plum, awaken from her sleep by something. He waved and went back to star gazing.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked

"Sure." Ed said, blushing a bit.

They looked at the stars, so beautiful they were this night. Ed felt a strange sensation whenever he was with Plum. It wasn't like with the Kanker Sisters; they liked the Eds but always resorted to cruel ways of doing so. Plum looked at the sky and then gave her attention to Ed. Sshe blushed, rememberig the Beach, a starry night like this. She inched closer towards Ed and he did the same. They touched and each gave a red blush. They looked away from each other, trying to figure what to say to the other. They turned back around, and they both kissed each other. They grasped each other's body and held them close, enjoying the moment. And even after they parted, and feeling of rightness washed over them.

It was daybreak when the group stirred from their slumber. Eddy, not really a morning person, was still asleep when Double D awoke, feeling refreshed and weel rested. He waited for the others to awaken and was happy when he saw Kenny wake.

"Good Morning, Kenny." Double D said

"Yeah...hey, Double D, what's up with your tails?" he asked, now more awake.

Double D gave a look and then inspected his tails. To his surprise, he now had four tail trailing behind him. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"What's all the racket about?" Eddy asked, now stirred from his rest.

He looked at Double D and surprise filled his face.

"Hey, when'd you get a new one?" he said, referring to his tail.

"I've no idea. Maybe it's a growth spurt of some kind." he said.

Ed and Plum, tried from their long night, finally awoke, shock on their face as they stared at the Eds new tail.

"Hey, Double D's got a new tail!" Ed said pointing.

"We know, Ed." Eddy shouted to the lug.

"I thought this might happen." Plum said

"What?" the guys asked

"Double D's powers seem a lot like that of a fox spirit." she started

"A what?" Eddy asked

"A fox spirit is a being that looks like a fox, obviously. Their most defining thing is that they gain tails from experiance. Each tail grants them more power than before and they can grow a rotal of nine tails. So, wht we saw yesterday was Double D getting his fourth tail." she explained

Everyone just stared at her for a while before they looked at Double D. He had made so much damage with only four tails! Imagine what all of them would do. They had left their campsite hours ago andn were now in route to the next Mega-Up: The Fridged Bloosom. The group was not far from their destantion, the air becoming bitter and cold the closer they got.

"You children are doing very well." a familiar voice said

They stopped and looked in the sky, there, on her broom, was Katrina.

"What do you want, witch?" Kenny asked, balling his fists

"Oh, I'm just here to make your little adventure more exciting." she said

They didn't like the sound of that.

"I was pleased to find out you decoded the nature of the boy's powers so quickly. That deserves a reward." she giggled

The next sound they heard was screaming. They turned around and saw Double D wrapping his arms around his body, pain overcoming him. His eyes were tearing, the feeling unlike any torture.

"Stop It!" Plum shouted and fired an arrow,

It hit a force and was shattered to nothing. Then Double D's back jerked. He screamed louder as two streams of white shot from hiss back. They formed orange markings and it was clear what they were: Double D now possessed 6 tails. He stopped screaming and his friends ran to him.

"Hey, Double D. Comeon say something." Kenny said trying to reach him.

The Ed looked up at them and his friends gave a relieved sigh. Then, he plugded a spear into Kenny's left shoulder. He stood there, shocked, before he came back to his senses. He recoiled from him and landed backwards.

"Hey, what's your problem?" Eddy asked

But he didn't answer. He swung his spear again but this time Ed blocked it and pushed him back. He growled and his spear glew red. He then lanuched a series of fast jabs at the group. They all dodged it, but not without gaining some scars. He then summoned his pack of foxes and sent them forward. They lashed out at all that moved, Eddy trying his best to avoid a fatal slash. Ed noticed that they were overwhemled and created a fire sheild that engulfed the entire group.

"Okay, what's Sockhead's problem?" Eddy asked once inside the sheild.

"I don't think he's in control anymore." Plum replied

Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"Double D already has a hard time dealing with three tails and he just learned how to manage four. But Katrina...she must have sped it up somehow. Now he has no idea who's friend and who's enemy! If we don't manage to find a way to snap him back..." Plum's explanation was cut as the sheild rocked greatly.

Ed focused, trying to keep it up, but another strong hit caused it to vanish, sending the four crashing into the ground. Eddy, being use to such crashs, quickly recovered. He graoned and looked up in shock at what had hit them. A huge skeleton, as big as the previous creature, loomed over him. It had orange markings and was laying on all fours, its red eyes in its pitch black eye sockets peering into him. He felt like his soul was being burned just from looking into them.

"H-H-Hey, Double D! Snap out of it! It's your friend, Eddy!?" he shouted to the creature.

It stared at him and raised its hand, slamming it towards him. Eddy braced himself for its hit but it never came. Kenny had caught it just in time, straining from his friends immense strenght.

"Move!" Kenny shouted

Eddy stared for a moment than ran from under the hand. Kenny's hands lit up yellow and he fired a huge blast of energy. It sent te hand back and left Kenny drained of power. Plum saw the moment and fired off 5 blue arrows, all hitting the skeleton. It froze in the ice.

"Eddy! Smash it!" Plum ordered

"What!?! But that'll..""Just do it!" Plum shouted

Eddy hesataited but called up his hammers. He brought them togather and formed his Mega Hammer, the huge weapon much bigger tan the Ed. He jumped and headed towards the frozen figure, images of all their adventures togather flashing in front of him. A single tear fell as his hammer smashed into ice, breaking it into thousands upon thousands oof peices. Eddy fell to the ground and looked at the peices, tears welling up.

"Eddy, look out!" Ed shouted

Eddy was too stuned to react, and so a huge, boney fist slammed on top of him. The earth was up heaved dusted raced across the land. The three had looks of worry on their face as the creature raised its fist from the crateor. Inside, Eddy had reverted back to normal, his Mega-Up glowing in his momentless hand.

"EDDY!!!" they all shouted and raced towards him.

Ed blocked the incoming fist while Kenny and Plum helped Eddy out of the ditch. Once clear, Ed released a massive fireball at the hand, so hot that it scarred black. Plum ut her ear to his chest and her eyes grew wide. She reached in her pocket and pulled out a 1-Up Shroom. She put it in his mouth and in seconds the Ed shot up from his spot.

"Who? What? Where?" Eddy shouted looking around.

"Wait a minute...wasn't I..." Eddy really didn't want to finish the statment.

"Nearly, but I used a 1-Up to bring you back. Now hurry and use your Mega-Up." Plum explained

Eddy looked in his hand and quickly crashed the item, his armor returning along with his hammers. Ed was busy holding off Double D, fire and white bones flashing. He looked back and gave a huge smile when he saw Eddy back on his feet. He blocked another hit with his flames and ran towards his friend.

"Eddy's better!" e shouted and squeezed his friend.

"Ed..." Eddy grumbled and slammed his hammers on his head.

A loud roar went out and they all looked at the skeleton. It had leaned its boby back, revealing his empty ribcage. He then fired his ribs like missles at the group, white smoke trailing behind them. Kenny grabbed one and threw it back at another, the two exploding with excessive force. Plum fired off two pink arrows, the two hitting and exploding two missles. Eddy threw his hammers and Ed his fire, the attacks destroying the remaining missles.

"Okay...this is...getting hard." Kenny huffed as he feel to his knees, his power nearly gone.

Plum dropped too, her's at the same level. Ed and Eddy were also tiring as the skeleton geared for another attack. Then, Eddy looked at Ed who had three red orbs under his feet. They connected and formed a triangle and Ed, like Double D had, started reciting something.

"Power to scar the land." he said

"TWIN DRAGON FIRE!!!" he shouted loudly.

From his hands, two massive streams of fire, like gysers of fire, exploded from his hands. They soon shaped into dragon and roared as they approached the skeleton. It fired more missles but the were burned out of existance by the dragons. They hit and an explosion of extreame measure engullfed the area, destroying everything it touched. It settled, and Ed and the group were all that stood. A figure emegred from the weakage that still rained and Double D fell to the ground.

"Double D!!!" they screaemed and ran to him

"Ugh...what happened?" he asked

At Bowser's Castle

"These brats are really getting on my nerves." Bowser shouted, grinding his teeth.

"Pateince my King," Katrina said looking at the screen. Te group was explaining to Edd what'd he'd done, causing him to fanit. "Pateince."

* * *

**This is why Double D should wrk out more. TTFN!**


	15. Ice Lands

**Here's yet another chapter! Enjoy and please Reveiw!**

* * *

Super Mario Eds

Even after a day since Double D's rampage, he still was apologizing to his friends over and over again. Ed was too overjoyed to pay it much attention. He still couldn't believe he made that dragon fire thing. He played with his hands, trying to recreate the blaze. Eddy was, as usual, thinking up some scam for when they got home.

"Okay guys, we're about to enter the Ice Lands." Plum announced

The Eds hadn't been noticing but now, as they stepped across the boarder, they all felt cold rush all over them. Their skin wet blue and ice formed around their bodies, their breath fogging as they exhaled. The place wasn't called the Ice lands for nothing. The land was filled with sharp, pointed shards of ice and massive columns of frozen geysers. Many strange and wondrous formations had formed since the lands had formed, arching spears and frozen waves with creatures held in preservation for millions of years. Ed rubbed his hands and a fireball formed. Then, a gust of wind froze it solid. Ed tried again but with the same result. Eddy shived as his armors metal began to freeze, chilling him further in the cold. Double D wrapped his tails around himself, sheilding him from the cold.

"This...place...is...freezing." Eddy shivered as they walked across the hard ice.

"Stop complaining." Kenny replied to him

The wind blew revagingly, sending tiny shards at them, scarring their faces and exposed parts. They were all ready to collasp after a mere 8 minutes in this frozen wasteland. There wasn't anything visable at this point, the snow raging hard and fast, everything appearing to be white. Plum, who was doing her est against it, was now slowing as they marched on. Eddy was the first to fall, his face hitting the ice. Double D soon followed as did Ed, the two unable to go any further. Kenny lost his fight as hhe fell and Plum, as determined as she was, dropped to the rground. She simply laid there, all thoughhts rushing at her as her eyes started to close.

"Is this it?" she thought

She let her eyes shut and she and her friends were at the mercy of the ice. Plum's body felt numb. She couldn't opened her eyes, either from lack of enegry or frozen shut. She tried to move but her efforts were in vain. She then went to her thoughts, thinking of every possiable way to get out of this. She relaxed herself, allowing the warmth around to ease into her...Wait! Warmth? She checked again and felt the soothing sensation of heat wash over her body. She felt her limbs thaw and her eyes began to regain their power to open. Slowly, she opened them, seeking out the soruce of heat immediatly. She looked around. She was in a house, a cabin, with wooden frame and amber gloss.

"Where...am I?" she asked quitely

She looked more. To her left was a coffe table made of oak with a Koopa figure in a danceing pose. To her right, a wall that was lined with the fur from felled beasts and a picture of a man holding a gun. He had a large build, his muscles flexing from underneath his clothing, a tunic with silver egravings along with red trousers and black boots. His face was dignified and he wore a pair of thin glasses. Then she looked in front of her. A fire roared from its mouth, giving its energy to the numb and colf girl.

"Awake, I see." A voice called from behind

She quickly turned around and saw a man in a blue sweater vest and wool under shirt, tan trousers, and tall black boots. She knew who he was, the man from the picture.

"Are you the one that saved me?" she asked

"Yes. I found you half buried in snow went I found you. Good thing too, the storms raging on." he said

"What about my friends?" she asked, urgentcy in his voice.

The man momention behind him and Plum looked over the chair she sat in. There, hutched up on a couch, were two of her friends: DoublD and Ed. The two were wrapped heavily in wool blankets, curled up for warmth. Ed looked so peaceful sleeping on the couch, his snoring was the only sound that indicated his okay. Eddy and Kenny were tucked in on a bed, the two gripping the sheets tightly. Plum gave a sigh of relief.

"My name is Perrie." he man said with a smile

"Plum." she replied

"Now, could you tell me what children as yourselves were doing in such a dangerous place?" the man asked

After explaining it all to Perrie, the rest of the group started to stir. Double D was first to awake, grasping his head which pounded from its unthawing.

"My head...where am I?" he asked

"Double D! Your awake." Plum said, a warm smile across her face.

".......Butter Toast." Ed said waking from a dream.

"Ed." she said

Ed plushed and gave a awkward smile. Soon, Eddy too broke free from the grip of sleep. He groaned and twicthed, wrapping his arms around what he belieed to be a pillow. Kenny grabbed back and the two smiled, dreaming of what was in theiar arms. As they each opened their eyes, they both grew wide eyed.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the two screamed as the released their grips.

"Well, your awake now." Plum giggled

Eddy and Kenny each nedded a cold shower. After they were all up. Perrie gave them some soup and hot chocolate to warm them up. Ed and Eddy, furiously hungy from their near death experiance, slurped their soup loudly as they druck it. Kenny, Doule D, and Plum all slowly ate their soup, allowing to reach every part of their body.

"So, you were after the Fridged Bolsoom? Well, I doubt you'll find it out in this storm.' Perrie chuckled

"Whatever." Eddy scoffed drinking coca.

"How'd someone like you end up in a place like this?" Kenny asked

"That, my friend, is a very long story." Perrie started

"Yawn!" Eddy blurted and received a jab to the ribs by Plum

"In my youth, I was hailed as a great hunter. So powerful were my skills, that beast ran at the sighht of me. I hunted all that roamed: Rodents, Ducks, Bears, Wolves, Koopas, even Dragons. No one could match my skills in the hunt, and soon, I bacame bored. I searched and seeked out the beasts of legends, from the Serpent of the Aybess to the Creature of the Bog. Yes, I've seen many a beast in my days. Then, a short 4 years ago, I came upon my greatest challenge. At the time, I had a beautiful wife and 2 adorable little girls." he paused and sighed, the group knew something bad was abouot to happen.

"I had heard rumors of a fabled Snow Beast that stalked the Ice Lands. Naturely, I presuded the beast, my family refusing to stay behind. I built this cabin as a home for them while I hunted. Weeks went by and I came home with nothing, only the smiles and praise from my family kept me goinig. Then, I found it. In a cave, I fought the beast. The battle was feirce, raging on for hours before the frst error was made. I had underestimated it and it bested me. I crawled back home, my blade broken but not my spirit. I was detremined to defeat this beast but time and time again, I lost." he took a pause and resumed.

"Soon, our battles became sport to him. A formality that he awaited for each day. Then, one day as I challaged it, it was gone. I walked home, wondering of the beastlocation and was greeted by a grusome sight. My family, my loving family, all ay still in the house, ice cold and motionless. I knew who had done it. I searched for days without rest, only revenge to keep me going. To this day, I still can't find it. And my revenge goes undone." Perrie finished

Everyone had stopped drinking and stared at him with pity. Ed, for the first time, was horrified by this story. Double D's face was white and Eddy was, for the first time, speechless.

"I'm...so sorry." Plum said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, I got an idea!" Eddy shouted

"The Fridged Bolsoom is here, righht?" he asked

"Yeah." Plum replied

"And its in..." he said, hinting her to fill in the blanks.

"A cave." she said in realization.

"And if it's in a cave, then its probably garuded by..." he hinted again.

"The Snow Beast!" Everyone shouted

"Perrie, you have to come. We don't know the terrain and plus you know how to fight this thing." Plum said

"I will. Today I will have my revenge." he said

The group suited up, new snow gear to keep them warm, and awaited for Perrie. When he was ready, he was truly a sight. He had a blue snow jacket that flexed from his built with grey trousers and black boots. On his bak was a huge broad sword with red markings along with a massive, double barrel gun that was trimed grey with silver coloring.

"Let's move." he ordered

They nodded, and marched out into the snow. The snow had died down enough for them to clearly see their path in the snow. Perrie marched far faster than them, fueled ny his desire. Eddy was also moving fast, ready to finish this and leave this god forsaken place. They reached their stop sooner than expected: the Snow Beast's lair.

"Be on your garud." he warned to the group

They nodded and they entered the cave. It was truly remarkable. The ceiling was dripping with ice spikes, waiting to fall and impale what was unfortunate enough to be under it. The rugged formations that lined the walls gleamed in the caves glow. They all stopped as they felt a cool breeeze wash over them. From above, a shadow descended and the group scattered. it landed hard, cracking the ice beneath it and stirring up mist. Wsas it came the Snow Beast. It had huge, muscular arms and legs. Its mouth was ridden with sharp teeth ready to rend flesh. It had ics spikes shooting from its back and its fur was alternating blue and icy blue. Icy blue eyes stared at the heors in front of it.

"So that's the Snow Beast!?" Eddy asked readying his hammers.

"Big." Ed remarked as he got out his flames.

Everyone prepared for battle, Kenny balling his fist Plum aiming her bow, Perrie his sword and Dounle D, after some pratice, summoned his spear. Its head was a foxes with orange marking over its grip and a blade shot from the mouth. The Beast roared and spikes fell from the ceiling. Eddy gulped and dodged the incoming debris. Everyone was, moving around and rolling from death. The Beast punched the ground and a rushing line of spkies raced towards Ed. He fired his flames and it dissolved into water. It growled and launched another, this time at Double D and Kenny. Kenny punced at the spkies and shattered them, Double D gave a strike from his spear, cutting them in half.

"It take more than a few icicles to beat us!" Eddy shouted

He souldn't have. The beast reached on its back and pulled out a spear made of ice. It threw it at Eddy, who knocked it away with all his strenght. It hit a wall and then exploded into spkies. Eddy gulped and heard as another was thrown. He rolled from it, and it exploded near him, semding shards his way. Plum fired off two pink arrows and they hit the mark, impaling the beast's chest. It yelled in pain and Ed followed up with a huge fireball. It exploded and much of the ice was melted, water soaking the heros.

"Nice shot!" Kenny yelled

Then, the Beast emerged and fired out three spikes. Kenny tried to punch it but it exploded and encased him in ice. Plum dodged but it still caught her as it went off prematurely. Ed fired his fire and melt it but another hit him from behind. inprisoning him.

"Guys!" Eddy yelled and dodged another spike.

"Beast!" Perrie yelled and swung his sword.

He slashed the beast stomach and it grabbed him in his hand. It crushed him, bones could be heard popping and breaking as he he screamed in agony. Double D chaged, fox pack along side him, but a spkie froze them their tracks. Now, only Eddy stood. He watched as Perrie wiggled a hand free and pulled out his gun. He fired off three shots and the Beast threw him into the wall, breaking even more of his bones. It glared at Eddy and threw a spike. Eddy rolled and dodged, reacting by throwing his hammers. It exhaled and the hammers froze in mid-air.

"Crude." he wimpered.

It smiled and threw another spear, Eddy dodging again. He felt his body sag. He turned to his feet and saw that it was slowly freezing! Soon, he'd be a popcile like the rest. The hammerd at the ice, only speeding up its progress. He gave a sigh and dropped his head. Suddenly, five ords appeared under the Ed, glowing yellow. Its warmth was enought to melt his friends from their all fell to the ground and looked as Eddy recited his spell!

"Rain down, fury of gods and heavens." he said, his voice echoing.

"GAIA SMASH!!!" he yelled

With that, his hammer disappeared and reappeared as a massive, yellow hammer with entriact designs and pulseing glow. He jumped in the air screamed loudly, brnig the hammer down on the Snow Best. The impact sattered the ice and created a huge yellow energy that towered above the cave. When it settled, Eddy was a few feet away, drained from the attack. Mercraiously, the Beast was still alive, be it by a thread.

"Now Die!" Perrie shouted, bring his sword to its thraot.

A lone clap went out and evveryone turned. Katrina aws there, watching the whole fight.

"Bravo, I'd say this was your best preformance yet." Katrina laguhed

"Stay back, witch! This beast falls today!" Perrie yelled

"Oh, your such an idiot. Have you asked how that beast managed to find your hhouse? Even then, it would've in broken in some way from its huge size. And did you see anu claw marks on your family?" she asked

Perrie's eyes grew wide as he retracted his blade from the beast throat.

"You did it...........you WITCH!!!!!!" Perrie shouted and leaped for Katrina.

"Please." she saod held out her hand.

A black spike erupted from it and shot through Perrie. His mouth spat blood and his sword fell to the earth. He slid from the spkie and landed on the ground. As his eyes closed, one word excaped his lips.

"Chenthia." he mused and passed away.

The group stood, shcked at what had happened. Then, another spike came at them and tey were too slow to move. To their surprise, the beast stepped in front of it and took the hit, a dying groan from its mouth. The beast felled dead, motionless on the ground. From its hand a sharp petaled flower came. The Frdged Bolsoom.

"........Get it Ed!" Eddy shouted to his friend.

He nodded and quickly dashed at it. He reached it and crushed it. His clothes changed, icy blue shards of ice on his black jack where the nuttons sould be. His shirt had an daimond shaped ice peice and his eyes turned icy blue. He gave a quick look and then snapped his fingers, he and his friends disappearing from sight.

At Bowser's Castle

"What took ya?" Bowser asked as Katrina entered.

"A fool held me up." she replied.

* * *

**And there you have it. TTFN!**


	16. Underground Ed

**Here's the next! Enjoy and please Reveiw!**

* * *

Super Mario Eds

Ed was tried from yesterday; using his new powers wore him out. Eddy was much to much busy counting the coins they had collected from their journey so far to take notice to much else. Double D was resting and reading a book he'd bought earlier, just now having the time to read it. Plum and Kenny were both discussing their next move.

"2,163, 2,164, 2,165." Eddy counted, placing each coin in a neat pile.

"Must you count so loudly, Eddy?" Double D asked to his friend.

"Whatever." Eddy replied

"Guys." Plum said, getting the Eds attention.

"Since we've gained 4 Mega-Ups already and seeing as Katrina gets more powerful each day, I think it'd be best if we all……split up." She announced

The Eds grew shocked faces, not believing what the girl had said.

"Your kidding, right?" Eddy asked

"No." she replied

"It makes sense, we would cover more ground but surly you can't be serious." Double D asked

"I am. We'll each take a location and search for the Mega-Up. If we can, we'll try to capture the pieces of my Star Necklace. Once this is done, we'll meet up back in Toad Town to regroup and form our attack on Katrina." She explained

They didn't want to believe it but this was really happening. She handed each a Mega-Up's location and they all prepared for their trips. As they parted, all gave last looks to their friends and walked off into the distance.

At Bowser's Castle

"Those idiots! They think they have a chance alone?!" Bowser asked, laughing hard.

"True. They are doomed to fail. Think I'll have some fun with them." She replied

Ed was sad. He'd never been away from Eddy and Double D this long. He hated it. All he could think about was his friends and if they were alright. Theb, a zapping noise caught his attention. He turned and saw that squad of MagiKoopas were blazing up the forest, scattering the woodland creatures.

"Leave them alone!" Ed yelled and fired a huge ice shard.

It hit and the Koopas vanished into thin air. He gave a small smile until more of them appeared. He fired off another ice missle but it was defeated by a group attack. They all yelled and soon a large army loomed over Ed. He ran and fired off ice spikes at the Koopas but nothing seemed to stop them There were just too many. As the ear a ledge, he stopped and looked down, emptyness awaiting him. He looked back up and saw that the Koopas were closing in, chargeing up a huge group attack.

"Cannonball!" he yelled as he jumped from the ledge, avioding the blast.

He yelled as he was pulled down by gravity into the darkness, his last thoughts of his friends.

Double D was running forhis life at this point. A a group of Flower Dragons were chasing him across this dry plain, dust trailing as thye ran. He summoned his foxes and lanuched them at the the beasts. The exploded on contact annd even more dust was stirred up. When it settled, however, it reavealed the beasts still standing, even more mad than before. The Ed screamed and ran as fast as his legs would allow, sending out attacks as he did.

"There's no end to them." panted, now very much out of breath

His persuers halted as the Ed continued to run, warrenting a few looks fom the Ed.

"Why have them-" his statment was cut short as his feet saked inito the ground.

He looked down nd saw that his whole body was sinking, hasitly trying to grab on to something.

"Quicksand!" he yelled and frailed about trying to get free.

His efforts were in vain as he boy slowly slipped into the sand, his vision darkening as he fell down into darkness.

"Take that!" Eddy yelled at his persuers, a group of Hammer Bros.

He ran as fast, throwing hammers at the Koopas but nothing seemed to work. They threw their hammers and he dodged them but was do busy doing that he didn't notice where he was heading. Ahead, a large cyassum waited for the Ed, like a predutor and its prey. He yelled as he threw his attacks, not knowing what was about to happen. Then, from out of the blue, his feet felt light. He looked down and he saw the darkness quickly racing at him. His screams slowly faded as he fell, his last thoughts that his friends were okay.

Kenny soared over the ocean, his bandanna blowing in the breeze. Behind him, Koopas with cannons fired missles at him, hoping to fell the boy. He turned and fired off a blast of yellow energy, sure that it had hit its mark. To his surprise, they emerged undamaged and fired off more attacks. The Koopa dived down at the water, missles trailing, before pulling up just time while the missles plopped into the sea.

"That was close." he sighed as he slowed down

His head then was hit by something that pummetted him down into water, water filling his vision. He shook his head and tried to swim upwards but the current had stopped him dead in his tracks. He swam up ard put was begining ppulled down by the current. Air bubbled out his mouth as he swirled around into darkness.

Plum was firing off as many arrows as possiable at the Koopas but nothing seemed to stop their march. She fired out pink arrows that hit with great force but they still marched on, their path not deturded.

"What does it take to kill these things?" he groaned as she fired more arrows.

As she backed up, she felt herself hit and then fall to the ground. The last thing she saw was the approaching army.

Evereything was black when Ed stirred from his sleep. His vision was gone, his first reaction being to run around screaming "I'm blind! I'm blind!". His face hit something and the Ed shook himself. He touched a wall and felt around, a light switch maybe. To his surprise, he found one and quickly flicked it on. The room lit up with lights that lined the wall, tracks and carts all around him. He was sure where he was, a mining site. He looked down at the tracks and sw that they lead to further darkness. I climbed in a cart and summoned and ice rod. He sammed it back and the cart was parpelled forward.

He listened to the rickcody sounds of the old cart clanttering against the tracks. He felt like he was in an Idanina Johns movie. His silence was broken as a familiar screaming echoed throught the tunnels. He placedthe rod on the left and pushed, sending the cart to the right. He hurried down thte path, the sound getting closer and he held out his hand. As he passed an open section, his hands caught hold of something and a grunt went out from it.

"Hello, Ed." Double D said as he was pulled into the cart.

"Double D." ed said back and held out his other hand.

It quickly caught something and was ploped aboard.

"Hey! Watch it, Ed!" Eddy shouted to him.

"Eddy." he said and repeated the gesture gain with both hands.

He caught two more objects and the cart rocked from their combined weight.

"Thanks, Ed." Kenny getting up from the floor.

"Same here." Plum replied

"Plum and Kenny. We're back togather!" he yelled and goup hugged them all.

"Can't...breath." Eddy wheezed as he struggled against the Eds hug.

A loud boom went off and he drop them all. The tracks up ahead had been desrtoyed but Ed formed an ice filling and they sailed across. They all screamed as their ride became rapid and deadly as the enemies from above fired attacks at them. Eddy threw his hammers and Double D his wolves but the small space made accurcy something that was out of reach. Their attcks flew wildly but somehow still made it to their targets. Ed gave a mighty push with his rod and the cart went charging throught the tunnel at rollar coster speed. Ed laguhed while everyone else yelled in fear sa the cart went off track and fell down several storiees. It hit another trackand sped along until in halted at a stop and sent the kids flying into a dirt wall.

"Okay, /i'm hurt now." Eddy said as his face was buried in the wall.

"That wasn't...as bad as it could have been." Double D remarked as he dusted himself off.

"That was fun!" Ed shouted

"Only to you, ed." Kenny said and cracked his back.

Plum simply stared ahead, her eyes fixed to something. The guys looked at her and then at what she was eyeing and their eyes, too, grew wide. In the center of a hollowed out chamber was glowing item. It had a brown figure with black claws: The Badger Armor.

"Mine!!!" Eddy shouted and ran for the Mega-up

"Eddy, wait!You've never even used the suit." plum warned

Eddy payed her no attention and crushed the item in his hands. A flash and his appearence changed. He had on a brown and tan colored native clothing covered his body. His head had on a badger top with arms and his hands had claws on the top that gleamed in the light. His Mallet Armor was was in his right hand.

"Eddy? You alright?" she asked to the boy.

"........I....feel.....great!!!" he yelled and clawed at the ground.

The dirt crumbled and his marks left deep impressions.

"This is more like it!" he smiled

Just then, enemies filled the room and Eddy gave a wicked smile. He quickly sprinted, faster than anyone could see, and his claws gleamed in the light. The Koopas and Goombas all halted and sliced into two, massive points going to Eddy. One tried to run but he waved a claw and the Koopa was split into points. A gasp webt out from the group and Eddy smiled.

"Okay, let's get out of here." he smiled and leaped into the air.

His claws hit the ceiling and they racked throught the hard rock like dirt, digging and pushing away rubble at high speeds. The group followed, everyone floating up with Eddy. After 5 minutes they reached the top and Eddy emerged into the sunlight. He breathed in deep the smell and sighed as everyone else emerged.

"Feels good." he smiled

"We're never gonna here the end of this, are we?" Kenny asked Double D

"I doubt it." he replied

* * *

**That wraps up this chapter! TTFN!**


	17. Desert of Fear

**This chapter focuses on the groups fears and friendship. Enjoy and pleaes reveiw!**

* * *

Super Mario Eds

Eddy was fast asleep, his dreams about what he'd do with the money he'd bring back filling his head. Double D, up only since he'd been thinking of ways to get home, was gazing up at the sky. It reminded him so much f the one back home and it was hard to accept that this was a computer program, it just didn't sem like it. The rest were fast asleep, so he was the only one who saw the passing shooting star. He quickly made a wish, one he knew wouldn't come true but it was fun to think about it. As he laid down on the soft, lush grass, a smile graced his face and he drifted off to peaceful slumber.

The bright morning was the first thing that Ed saw when he woke. His ordeal yesterday had made him tired and he'd slept peacefully that night, dreams of chikens and space and other Ed things. He was also the last to wake, everyone ready to go. Ed yawned loudly as he shook himself awake, Eddy growing impatiet with each passing second. After a good 10 minutes the lug got up and the group were off. Today, they were marching throught the Desert, the hot sun beating down on the group, baking them alive in its rays.

"Man, it's hot." Eddy complained, wringing his clothes.

"Suck it up. Complaining won't do anything." Kenny replied

"But even so......this heat is truly unbearable." Double D huffed, his body on the verge of collasp in the fur.

Plum gave Ed a look and he smiled. She pointed at his hands, steam coming from them. Ed gave a slight frown and rubbed his hands togather. Ice quickly formed and the group all ate the ice gicen to them in seconds. The ice was refreshing but brought out another problem: hunger. Eddy's stomach growled loudly and everyone else did too. They all hadn't eaten in days. The contasrt fighting kept it off their minds but now, it was becoming a burning feeling, their stomach trying to eat itself.

"Food." Ed said weakly, his enegry low

Everyone agreed and they soon faned out in order to find it. Plum was the first to find something, a rat scurring about the sands. She pulled out her bow and prepard to fire but a snake jetted from the ground and ate the rat, leaving Plum with a disappointed look on her face. Double D had encountered some cati adn decided to take a drink from it. The sap was sweet but soon the Ed started to see things, his moments becoming random and he started laguhing at air. Kenny came across some berries and quickly ate a few. As he did, his stomach growled and he was quickly gagging them out, the taste compltely horrifying. Ed was chasing a lizard, his mind set on eating it, until it stopped in front of a pack of hundreds. They all hissed and the Ed backed away. Eddy had the worse luck. He'd been chasing a small bird, fast and srcawny, his stomcah ready for the fowl.

"Come here you little.." Eddy said to it.

It quickly hid behinde a huge bird, resembling it greatly. It peered at him and the smaller ird stuck out its tounge. Eddy smiled and screamed as the bird pecked at him. The group reformed all hanging their heads.

"I caught nothing." Plum said

"I think I need water." Kenny said, his tounge stinking out.

"I see pretty birds." Double D said dreamy, hiccuping.

"Lizards were mean." Ed pouted

"I hate birds." Eddy muttered

The group continued thier trek, stomachs aching from hunger. Ed conjured up ice, making sure they didn't go thristy but they still loned for food. After nearly three more hours, the sun started to sinnk below the horizion, the sky darkening and cooling.

"Finally. I was about to have a heat stroke." Eddy sighed

"Eddy, the desert can drop to below freezing at night. He could catch hypothermia or worse if we don't find shelter." Double D explained

Eddy groaned at this. If it wasn't one thing, it was another. Ed used his ice to form a tent for everyone to sleep in and it kept out the cold. Eddy curled up in his clothes, the tent cold but still warmer than the outside. Double D, fast asleep, lay next to Ed, alert to the sounds that came from outside. What was it? the boy thought but fell asleep soon after.

The next morning Eddy, felt a cool sensation over him. Was it cloudy? As he woke, he heard slasping near him. He opened his eyes and saw that is clothes were covered in water. The tent had melted in the sun and they were all soak to the bone. Eddy grew a snarl at Ed, wanting to blame him for this. He didn't, however, seeing him wet was enough to pacify him. The terk contiued and they all grew weak as their hunger kept gnawing at them.

"Ed hungry." Ed complained, rubbing his empty stomach

"Shut it." Eddy replied

They all stop. To the side, a fruit basket laid in plain veiw. They all looked at it and their mouths watered. Where it came from didn't matter, they were all too hunger to care. They all rushed at the food, clamoring over who'd do get what and just decided to eat it. The fruit was gone in seconds, like a feeding frenzy of sharks. The group sighed, completely satified by their full stomachs.

"That was refreshing." Double D said

They all agreed when they heard a rattling coming from behind them. They all got up, weapons out and glared at the figure in front of them. It was a tall Koopa, dressed in brown and blue rags with feathers of different colors sticking out from its headress. It had a staff, wooden with a Koopa head carved at the top.

"What is that?" Eddy asked, claws ready.

"Look!" Plum pointed. On its staff, rested a Star Peice.

"Okay, you freak! Fork it over!" Eddy shouted

The Koopa just stood there, wind blowing around its clothes.

"Hey! You deaf or something!" He yelled again

"..............you all possess so much fear." it replied in a deep voice.

It rose its staff which glowed a dark purple. The group geared for an attack when it fired a beam that spilt in five different ways, hitting them al at once. Eddy opened his eyes and found himself in darkness. He rubbed his eyes and still saw darkness. It wasn't a dream. He started to walk around, the sound of his foot steps were all he could hear. Nothing could be seen forever, then he saw four figures stading in front of him.

"Guys!" Eddy shouted and aran for them.

As he rached them, they all had their back towards him.

"Guys?" he asked again but still got no answer.

"Guys, quit playing around." Eddy said and touched Double D's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" he yelled and swatted away his hand.

Eddy recoil at this and soon they all stared at him. Their eyes shot daggers at him, faces of distain worn by his friends.

"What's with you? We got a Star Peice to find!" he shouted

"We know. We'll got it." Plum said and heldout her hand.

Her necklace shone brightly in the darkness, reformed and ready to use.

"Its back! How!? Never mind, let's go!" Eddy shouted happily.

"We're going, you aren't." Kenny replied

Eddy simply stared at them.

"WE've had it up to here with your adittude, mister." Double D said

The four were now fading from veiw, returning without him.

"Wait! Quit joking around!" he yelled

"You stay." Ed said, his tone serious

Eddy watched and pleaded as his friends slowly faded. Soon, he was alone in the dark, by hinself. Tears welled in his eyes and the boy fell to the ground, sobbng from his loss. Double D was in darkness, seeing nothing as he walked around. He suddenly came across his friends, all of them looking at him with grim faces. He went up to them but them all jumped back, a slam coming down. He looked around, seeing himself in his skeleton form. It crashed down hard again, this time getting Eddy and Plum. Ed and Kenny fought back but, were too, crushed by his hands. It rose again and Double D grew white.

"STOP!!!" he yelled to himself but it didn't work.

It slammed and crushed his friends. He looked in utter disgust at the bodies of his friends and he started to cry uncontrollable. Ed stood in darkness, his friends close by. He ran at them, a smile on his face but stopped as he saw flame engulf them.

"Ed, stop!" Eddy shouted his arm blazing

"Ed! Please!" Kenny pleaded to him.

The lug tried but the flames would go away. If anything, the grew larger, starting to sallow them in it. He paniked, trying to figure outwht to do but was powerles as his friends started to burn out of veiw.

"Ed." Plum whispered before disappearing.

Ed rushed at her but only grabbed air. His face grew sad and hs tears fell like raindrops. Kenny turned around in the darkness, the sounds of his friends screaming as Katrina stranggled them in her magic. He lanuched a punch at the witch but she swatted him away. He blasted at her but it did no real details. He groaned as he saw his friends being stranggled by black magic.

"Your powerless." Katrina remarked "Now sit there and watch. As your friends perish." she said snapped her fingers.

A snapp resounded and their bodies grew limb as they fell to the ground. He rushed at them and started to weep, gripping his dead friends hand. Plum stood in darkness, her veiw looking at pure nothingness. Then, she saw her friends, walking towards something. She ran after them but unfortunely, they simply walked away, getting further and further away. She ran as fast as she could but nothing made her catch up as they faded from her veiw. She collasped to the ground, tears dripping from her face.

As she weeped she heard a familar voice, one that reminded her of Peach.

"Its not real." she said and faded away.

The girl rose to her fee, shaking her.

"Its not real, its not real, it not real." she told herself over and over.

She felt herself shift, her eyes now veiwing Eddy, weeping alone. She tried to run o him but couldn't. She yelled out as loud as she culd. Eddy perked as he heard a sound in his ears.

"Eddy! Its not real." it said

He stood up, wiping his tears and repeated the phrase. Soon, Plum came shing at him.

"Eddy! I'm so glad to see you!" shse said hugging him.

The Ed blushed, using Double D as a cange of subject. The boy stood by deadbodies, the two growing grossed out by their own dead bodies. They both hollared loudly, their voice ringing softly in his ears. The bot heard and e repeated it. Soon, he was with his friends again. They soon saw Ed, yelling the phrase and reclaiming him. Finally, they saw Kenny and yelled. He didn't respond. They tried aain with the same reslt.

"What are you!? Deaf!?" Eddy yelled

Kenny immediatly shot up and was overjoyed to see his friends.

"Okay, how do we get out?" Eddy asked

Te voice reappeared and wispered to them.

"Face your fears." it said

"What? You mean what we saw were our fears?" Kenny asked

"I think we have t admitt them." plum replied "I'm afriad of losing you guys." Plum confessed

"I'm afriad I can't control myself." Double D said

"I'm afriad of not being strong enough." Kenny said

"Ed no hurt you guys." Ed said

"Eddy?" Double D hinted

".......I'm afriad you guys'll ditch me." he said

"That doesn't sound bad." Keny said

"Shut up!" Eddy shouted

Then, they all opened their eyes, seeing the Koopa standing on its staff, trying to catch its breath. Eddy smirked and clawed the Koopa into points. The Star Peices burst from the staff and jetted to Plum, joining the other.

"That's two down Three to go!" she said happily.

* * *

**I wanted to do an emtional chapter. TTFN!**


	18. A Makeshift Recuse

**Here's it is. Enjoy and Please enjoy!**

* * *

Super Mario Eds

Nothing was goimg as planned today. Eddy ran, his clothes now normal, served for nothing more than keeping him from being exposed to the elements. As the sound of crushing earthdrewcloser by the second, the Ed's mind was racing with questions: Was this it? Was he about to bite it? When he pondered the thought, something, obscured by the darkness, grabbed and pulled the boy into a crack in the wall. He let out a sniffled yelp as his body quickly slid into the wall. The monster, A huge muscle-bound cyclopes, lumbered by, Eddy breathing a sigh as it left from sight.

"So, having fun?" his savior asked

Eddy quickly turned to him, squinting from the lack of light. Even with this, he was still able to make him out and gave an irritated frown.

"Thanks, Kenny." Eddy growled sarcastically

The young Koopa gave a smile and sat the boy down. The space they were was just inside a red brick wall, the crevice tight but the two managed to fit somehow.

"See what happens when you don't follow the plan?" Kenny said, barly managing to keep his smile.

"Wouldn't a happened if you didn't gt caught by that guard." Eddy said back.

Kenny turned to him with a quick moment. Any hints of a smile was gone, replaced by an anger sneer.

"That happened because you got greedy and had to take more than you needed!" he shouted to the boy

"You expect me to left that much cash just lying around!? It was begging to be taken!!" Eddy yelled back

Two guards, hearing the noise ran after the source. As they neared it, Kenny heard it and quickly closed Eddy's mouth, his tongue getting bit in the process. The guards slowly swept the area, trying to see anything out of place. They stayed for a few seconds before they gave up and left. Kenny released his grip on Eddy and the boy let out a deafening scream of agony.

"YEOWCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled and the grabbed his aching tongue.

Guards immediately swarmed to them, encircling them and stopping any chance of escape. They poked their weapons, taunting the two practically helpless boys.

"Nice going, Eddy." Kenny remarked

Eddy, looking at the massive ring, huddled up with friend. There was seemingly no way for them to escape, they were everywhere! Normally, they would be making a game out of this, seeing who could beat the most. Now, however, they were as powerful as kids their age should be. Various threats and insults were being said all around them. Kenny quickly scanned the area, putting his years of experience to work. He spotted a flaw in the formation, a point were only three guards stood between them and freedom.

"On my cue, charge." Kenny whispered to Eddy.

"What! Are you nuts!?" shushed back

"3..2...1!" Kenny counted and blasted forward.

Eddy, stumbling at first, straightened and ran behind him. Bracing himself, Kenny plunged through the weak point, exiting out into the open, Eddy stammering close behind him. The guards were already running after them nut the two were more athletic or rather more used to running for their lives. Eddy remembered all the times the kids had chased him, Ed, and Double D; a hint of a smile tugged at the sides of his mouth. At least he's built up the endurance to run for long times. Kenny looked back their pursuers, the group was starting to catch up and he quickly started to scan for a point of entry. As his eyes launched on to the sight of an opened window, he grabbed Eddy and picked up speed. Using the last of his energy, he threw Eddy inside and slid behind him, closing the window fast.

Inside, the walls had been painted black and red, made from a mix of granite and gravel. The two boys were completely out of breath, rested on the floor for a while, allowing their body to regress back to normal. After they were bothback to normal, they slowly gotup, observing the room around they. A wide range of weapons such as picks, spears, rods, swords, arrows, and sharp edge shields. They'd landed in the armory, this fact bringing a mischievous smile the two's face, each having the same idea.

In another room, higher up and much more secure, a Koopa named Ragman, a blue shelled with deep blue eyes and speical symbol on his right hand. He was pacing back in forward in front of his captive before stopping in front of the leader, a young girl. He smiled snarky at her a reached up and soothed her facem only to get snapped at. She didn't want his fithly hands on her.

"Quite a temper." he remarked and turned to the other two

He smiled and walked up to the one left to her, staring at him with intense eyes.

"Aren't you suppose to be the smart one? I'd say this was a pretty flawed move on your half." he said to him much to his rage.

Finally, walking over to the other boy, who was now thoroughly upset over the Koopas comments. Raglan simply gave a smirk and went over to his monitors. The many screens displayed the going ons of the castle. This was Bowser's Reserve Castle, a backup in case he ever needed a place to go to if his other needed repair or was simply too annoying to be around. Raglan was in charge of the castle's operation. His eyes were searching frantically for the two that had escaped his capture.

"You'll never catch them." Plum remarked from her redistrictions "And when they get here, we're going to repay you for your 'accomadations'" she finished

The Koopa simply scoffed. Even if they did manage to get here, they'd never be able to get pass him. At that thought, a flicker of something passed over his fingertips. Back down, two guards were having a friendly game of rock-paper-scissor in order to see who would take the nextshift. It was pretty much a stalemate both seemed to chose what the other was going to, causing much frustrationfor the both of them. As they reached their 17th drawn, they heard a thud from in the room. Taking out their two spears, they entered, closing the door behind them. A soft rumblingwas heard withclanging sounds and muffled shouting. The door reopened, two figures stepping out and admiring their new armor. Kenny's fit perfectly, the guard braces on his arms gleamed along with his shin guards, his helmet letting only slips of his hair appear. Eddy on the other hand, was smaller and his armor was hanging off him, clanging as he walked, amplified by the hollowness of the gear.

"Man, it hate this!" Eddy said in a hushed tone

"Deal with it. We've got to find everyone." Kenny replied, shutting the Ed up.

The two walked in the monotone step as the rest, trying their best to keep up the impression in front of the wandering cameras. Eddy had a very hard time doing this, feeling the need to pose for the cameras. He repressed it, and marched on sweeping from sidtoside trying his best to look for anything that would give them some sort of clue to their friends location. Kenny, however, was becoming uneasy as the whispers between the other guards started to spread. His suppositions were comfirmed as one pointed at them.

"Intruders!" he yelled, signaling everyone to pull out their weapons.

Kenny sighed, much more of relief that disappointment. Eddy gained a small smile and they pulled out the weapons they gotfrom armory, a dagger for Eddy and a small, hand sword for Kenny. They guards lunged at them but the two were ready. Eddy dodged a spear and sliced it with his dagger, stabbing it into the Koopa. Two more fell as he continued his relentless assault. Kenny was blocking and slashing his enemies with ease, he was accustomed to this weapon, and when he twirled, blocked, and slashed three at once, it showed. After a few more attacks, the Koopas were on the floor, groaning in pain.

Back up top, Raglan was growing impateince at how the two were desmateing his forces with hardly any effort. Behind him, the three started to chuckle, they may fight a lot, but those two were the perfect tag-team. Raglan, fuming over his men's loss, he regained his composture and trned to Plum with a snarky smile.

"Well, girl, it seems that your friends are better than I expected." he admitted

He pushed a button on the monitor and a whirring could be heard as machinerymoved. Down below, the two boys felt their surroundings jerk and shake wildly. The floor under them rumbled and cracked, revealing a boiling lava pit beneath. They reacted instinctively, impaling their weapons into the floor that was now on a sharp incline. Sweat was dripping like rain from Eddy, his gripped loosen from the self-made liquid. As his finger were slowly slipping from the hilt of the dagger, Kenny grabbed him, using his legs as springs, he threw himself and Eddy to the edge of the opposite ledge. A grunt and thud later, the two were up on the floor and panting for air.

'Way...too...close." Eddy wheezed between breaths

"Like...you haven't...had closer." Kenny replied with a smile

As the two were recovering, Raglan pressed another button, this time, clanging resounded. A loud, shriekmade the two boys shoot up, twisted their ears at the noise. As they peered throughthe darkness behind them, them could see a group of coyotes, each black with whites and fuses on their heads. The two screamed loudly and dashed for the stairs. The coyotes easily cleared the gap and were gaining on the boys. The steps were steep, long, and made the two wheeze as they barely made to to the next set. The sounds of the approaching coyotes did little to speed up the exhausted fighters. Than, Eddy slapped his head, remembering an important fact. Grabbing Kenny, he tugged at his chain, starting up his hairs until they were helicoptor blades.

"What the!?" Kenny shouted as the two zoomed upwards throught the gap in the stairs.

Up top, Plum and Raglan were both at a loss for words. Double D and Ed were chuckling at the two, already knowing this about the short Ed. After putting a good distance between them and the coyotes, Eddy lighted down at the top, Kenny dropping to the ground.

"Remind me ask how you did that." Kenny said

The two entered the floor, greeted by a massive collection of guards, all wieldingpistols, cannons, or other weapons. The two gave a deflated look and then heard the barking of their previous enemies. The two beamed with hope and whistled, the barking increasing in frequency and sound. When they reached them, the two side stepped, allowing the coyotes to explode and scatter the guards, comedic sounds and yelling of terror were heard. After it settled the two walked nonchalantly throughthe destroyed hall, guards and coyotes everywhere. Raglan slammed the controls, enraged at the hero's luck.

"Seems you'll get a show." he said to the fighters behind him.

AS the two reached the room where their friends were they made one last check over their equipment. They knew that whoever was holding was strong and that they'd have to be careful of when they fought them. With a nod, they kicked the door in. Their ears were greeted by the cries of joy from their friends. Their attention shifted as Raglan gave a clap and the two flashed their weapons.

"So, you've made it. You deserve a prize." he smiled

"Give us our friends!" Kenny said pointing his blade.

"Sorry but there is a constellation prize." he laguhed

He suddenly pulled out an claymore, blue and black and flared up with energy. The air it generated made the two shield their eyes from the debris that flew at them. Kenny couldn't see, but he felt when the weapon hit him hard in his stomach, rending his flesh and sending him backwards and into the wall, cracking it.

"KENNY!!!" they all shouted

Eddy glared at Raglan and slashed at him with his dagger but he missed and Raglan slammed his claymore. Eddy dodged and delivered a stab at him, gazing him. Raglan back backed and glew a bright blue, the arua was so strong peices of debris was levitating as he negated gravity. He moved in a flash and grabbed Eddy by his collar.

"Any last words?" he asked

"TWIN DRAGON FIRE!!" a voice shouted

Two twisting blzes of living flame scourced the Kopa, but was harmless to Eddy. It blasted throught the wall and the Koopa was sent spiraling into the ground, a huge crater imprinting into the earth. Eddy turned, Ed in his Inferno form, his hands still smoking from his attack.

"Thanks, Ed." Eddy said stunned

"Your welcome!" Ed said with a goofy grin

Kenny had freed and repowered his friends while Eddy distracted Raglan. He tossed Eddy his Mallet Armor and instantly crushed it, appearing in his preferred form. Plum reached into the desk, an oak finish, and pulled out a Star peice. It was amazeing that this little thing had caused so much trouble for them. The five jumped down and raced off as far away from the blazing castle as they could.

* * *

**We are now only five chapters from the Final fight! TTFN!!!**


	19. Gowser Raising part 1

**First off, Gowser was from supersaiyan3goku along with the idea for this chapter. With that out the way, enjoy and please reveiw!**

* * *

Super Mario Eds

In the Mushroom Kingdom, in a gated commumity that housed the most uptight and wealthy Toads in the land. Money could be smelled from outside the gate, wavering off the many excessivly priced items, such as elegent Statues of famous figures and creatures, gaint fountains, huge, clear swimming pools, and the various finely crafted topeary. Inside the most extravagent and lavished mansion, a young Toad sat on his 30,000 cion chair made from gold, marble, and ivory. The seating was velvet and the foot rest silk. His many prized pictures and statues decorated the halls, a mountument to his wealth. He'd inhereted this from his grandfather, a bussiness man who was the founder of the Toad-for-Coins Company.

He had been cared for his entire life, always had a fully stocked fridge, new clothes every week, and brithday parties that revial that of New Century. Yes, Tood Mac Ricus, or more commonly known as Toad Mc Rich, had everything he'd had, could, and ever wanted...and he was bored out his mind. He whisked around the drink in his glass, the golden liquid bubbleing still. He gave a little sigh and clapped his hands twice. In seconds, a butler came and prsented him with a colorful book. He picked it up and the butler was sent on his way. He gave a barely visable smile and sighed. The young toad, dressed in tan and brown shirt sewen from rare silk with matching pants, had very simple pleasures; his favorite being comic books. For someone like him, reading such things was beneath him, but they allowed him to emeress himself in a word filled it wonder, excitment, and adventure.

As he read this one, about a brave Space Cadet training to survive after bing stranded on a hostile plant, an idea formed in his head. There were plenty of real-life heros, even having powers and abilities like no other. As he started forming the details, he summoned back his butler, giving him instructions.

At Bowser Castle

Som time had passed since Mc Rich posted his invitations to the masses, and Katrina was fotunate enought to stumble upon it almost as soon as itwas hung. He gave yell, beckoning the Koopa King to her.

"What?" he asked her.

"I have a plan that will kill two birds with one stone." sh replied

The Koopa raised an eyebrow, wondering what the witch could be up to. She floated from her cystalball and told Bowser to look into it. He did and pon doing so, shot back up, an evil grin growing on his face. He knew exactly what she was hinting at. He marched down into the dungon, passing the rows and rows of chains that hung from the ceiling and snaked on the floors. Guards saluted as he passed and he made his way deeper into the dark maze. Then, he was so far down, that light had all but disappeared, only candles lighted the way. As his footsteps echoed in the dark, another sound made itself known. As he steadily approached source, it became clearer as to what made the noise. Clattering metal and rattling chains echoed harshily throught the heavily steel and iron cage. A sign. 'Beware!!!' written on it, warning of its resident inside.

As he got close, the rattlein settled and something twisted its head towards him. It was a Koopa, similar to him, with dark brown skin and deep blue shelll. Sharp spikes stuck from it and eletric, wild blue hair was thrown over his shoulders. If Bowser's voice was like gravel, his was like stone against stone.

"Long time no see, Bowser." the chained Koopa said

"I've got adeal for, Brother." he said

"I'm all ears." he replied

Today was a beautiful to defeat the vicious hoards of Bowser's army. However, Eddy was trapped in a much worse situation. Worse than fighting hoards of Koopas, more painful than swipe from a Flower Dragon, and more mindnumbing than talking to Ed, well maybe not but still pretty close. He had been forced to...help Plum shop. He felt comfort in the fact that all the guys had to but she'd been making him carry the bulk of the load. As they walked from the 12th store, Eddy's arms were filled with towering packages, bags wrapped on his arms, fingers, and even two in his mouth.

"How could you need all these clothes?" Eddy managed to say throught his teeth.

"Well, seeing as we've almost gotten all the Star Peices, I thought I'd get in a few last 'hurras!'" she explained

That wasn't really a satifying answer, but it wouldn't matter in the next few seconds. Plum looked at a poster plastered on the wall, and ad for some compition. She briskly read through it and then gasped. She read it two more times, making sure she'd hadn't made a mistake. She then shot around to the guys, a huge smile on her face.

"Guys! Your not gonna believe this!" she said to them

"What? Your finally goona get something that doesn't make you look like an idiot?" Eddy commented, receiving a olid hit to his head.

"There's a contest and they have the Star peices?" Kenny asked, smiling

"Yep." she replied

The guys all stood, silent for a minute, none daring to move. After this, they all rushed for the poster, checking to make sure that she hadn't mis-read it. To their amazement, she was completely right.

"No way!" Eddy said, dropping his burden of clothes to the ground.

"Hey!" Plum shouted, picking them up

"We've got to sign up for this." Kenny said and rushed for the register booth.

The roup were quick to follow, the sign slowly coming into veiw.

'To all those whom possesss excemplemary abilities, please come and jion us for the 1st annual Mushroom Cup! The winner will receive 100,000 cions and two Star Peices, rare items crafted by the Star Sprites themselves!'

At the arena built recently just for the event, Mc Rich stood up to address the screaming crowd of spectators. The fighters below all readied themselves to fight, not knowing who'd go first. He coughed and spoke.

"Welcome. To the Mushroom Cyp." he said, his voice stale with boredom.

"Today, we shall see who is the strongest in the land. The winner will receive 1000,000 coins and these Star Peice, magnifiecent artworks crafted by the Star Sprites." he said, the cr9owd cheering madly at him.

"How'd his kid get this much coin?" Eddy asked

"He inherited it." Kenny said

Eddy was now thoroughly anger. How'd this guy get so lucky? As he finished, he clapped and a toad came out, holding out two cards. On the first was a picture of Ed, on the other the picture of a toad in a black suit. The crowd cheered and the other fighters were herded out, leaving Ed with the toad. He waved to him, the toad scoffing at him. A bell rung out and Ed readied to fight him.

"Ooohhh, no, no, no. I don't fight." he said with a refined accent.

Ed just looked at him puzzled. Why jion a tornaument if he wasn't going to fight?

"I intend to bride you." he said held out a bag full of coins.

"How foes 100 coins sound?" he asked

Ed just stood there, as dumbfounded as he normally was.

"Okay, 500." he said and Ed shrugged, blazing up his hands.

"Fine, 1,200." he said but Ed was now charging at him.

"Wait! 3,000! 10,000! 40,000!" he yelled but the Ed kept going.

He thrusted his hand at the toad, causing an explosion and causig him to fly high across the sky. The toad whistled and Ed was bombarded by the cheering of fans as he waved at them, a smile on his face. Watching inside a waitroom, Eddy was red with anger.

"Why'd Ed not take that much money!?!" Eddy shouted

"Because he knows that there are more important things at stake, like getting home." Double D replied

Eddy grew silent, that is, until Ed came in. The short boy rushed at him and started to wringe the lovable oaf's neck, shaking him furiously back and forward. AS the gang pried Eddy from Ed's neck, the crowd outside was muttering, everyone looking woried by something. They looked at the screen and they grew white. They knew who this was.

"Bowser!!!" they all shouted

Outside, people were starting to leave, cower, and some even started to boo the Koopa. Upon further observtion, Plum realized this wasn't Bowser. He looked a lot like him, so it was easy to get the two mixed up. As the Koopa loked on at the crowd, his opponet, a toad wearing an army outfit, took his chance. He took out a hand cannon and opened fire on the brute. The cannon fire would have easily harmed or wounded normal people but he didn't even show any concern about it. After the toad had fired a good twenty times, he slowly turned, his red eyed boreing deep into his tiny opponet. He stopped his assult and started to back away.

"Oh, right. I'm suppose to fight you." he said casually

The toad stood his ground and fired off a few rounds into the beast, all reflecting off his chest. He gave a wicked smile and closed in on him in a second, much faster than Bowser. He gave a punch and the toad was sent flying into the ground, a crater forming from the impact. The toad had declered the match over.

"Oh, I'm not done." he said

He grabbed the poor toad and slammed his body repeatedly into the hard ground, his smile growing as he continued to beat the happless toad. The crowd averted their eyes in horror as thetoad was tossed into the wall, crimson liquid marking an end to his life. The Koopa's smile waned and he looked at the crowd.

"My name's Gowser! And I've come to do one thing: crush five, meddling fighters." he said and cracked his knuckles

The group saw this, and knew that this was directed at them.

"And if I have to crack a few skulls, that's even better!" he roared with hidious laguhter

For the first time in a long time, Eddy's pants gained a growing, wet spot. The rest saw this but didn't laguhed, for they nearly done it themselves. They knew that winning just got way, eay, way tougher.

* * *

**There you have it! TTFN!**


	20. Gowser Raising part 2

**This will actually be a four parter. Enjoy and please reveiw!**

* * *

Super Mario Eds

As the brute known as Gowser hulked from the stage, Eddy finally took notice of his pants and rushed to bathroom. The rest were still at a loss of words. This Koopa was crazy! Add the fact that he could easily drive throught reinforced steel and they were for a quite a fight. Eddy emerged moments later, his pants now dry and he approached the group.

"Hey! Snap out of it!" he yelled to them

They blinked and suddenly were pulled back into reality.

"Your one to talk, Leaky." Kenny remarked Kenny

"Okay, I was scared. But we're gonna have to fight him either way. So let's just get over it and beat him to a pulp when we see him." he said

His small speech did wonders for them, instilling them with confeidence and renewed vigor.

"Ya know, Eddy, you should concider becoming a motovational speaker." Double D said with a laguh

"Whatever." Eddy groaned

Plum felt a tug on her shoulder and swirled around. A toad pointed her to the arena. It was her turn to fight.

"Wish me lluck." she shouted and ran out the door.

Plum stood on the white platform, the roar of the crowd nearly overwhelming her. As she basked in the admiration of fans, she failed to notice someone readying a hand cannon. If not for its ear-splitting trademark, she'd never had dodged it in time. She landed on her feet gracfully and pulled out her bow. Her opponet, a man with safari gear, stood in front of her, reloading his gun. Plum fired off two blue arrows but the cannon broke through them and it raced pass her face, barly missing. As she, started off another series of arrows, the man prepared his. Back and forward, back and forward the attacks flew; his cannon matching three of her arrows. AS the guys watched, they were amazed that Plum was so nimble.

"Mario really taught her well." Double D said in awe.

"Yeah." Kenny chorused

"Go, Plum!!" Ed shouted to the screen

On the field, Plum was starting to tire of the stalemate and decided that something drastic had to be done. She loaded up five pink arrows and released them at the man. She then rapidily fired off arrows that followed the starting five, knocking the arrows in different directions and angles. The man fired fruitlessly at the arrows, his cannon too slow to catch up to the whizzing pink trails. As shew completed her attack, she gave a contented smile. Only when he was about to be struck did he realise what the girl had done: she'd bounced the arrows around so he'd be too distracted on them to notice the end result. He was about to be hit when he fired a cannon at the girl.

"Uh Oh." she raised her hands to defend from the blow.

It hit and to her and everyone else's shock, her bow had shattered into bits. As it briefly rained peices, Plum couldn't believe it, she was breathless. Her weapon, given to her by the nly person she'd ever known to call 'mother' was now gone. As she greived over her lost, she was more focused on a graver fact: she now had absolutly no weapon! No way to defend herself. The man chuckled and drawn his cannon. Then, as if a gift from heaven, an object fell into Plum's hand.

"No way." she gapped at the weapon in front of her.

It was a bow of gold that frailed its draw, patterns of peace and harmony ingraved into the it. The tip, a pink heart that shone like the pruest of diamonds and was drapped in a golden dust glow. The man fired his cannon and Plum sub-conscienely blocked the blow, the ball actually breaking against it, not even so much as sctraching it. She drew an arrow, the ammo forming from the dust and crafting a arrow that seemed too beautiful to use. She released it and it fired from her hand to the man in half a second. He was hit and sent striaght into the ground. The judge saw this and declared Plum the winner.

AS she walked into the room, the guys all rushed at her, questions flowing out their mouths mixed with praise.

"That was awesome!" Eddy said

"Quite! Not to mention you've gained your Mega-Up! And no Trap!" Dounle D rejoiced

"PLUM!!" Ed said and hugged the girl.

From there, he kissed her passionately, startling her at first but then she eased into it as well. The two kissed for several seconds before finally parting looking deep into each other's eyes. They glanced at the guys, all three with shocked looks om their faces. They knew an explanation was in order. After they told them the tale, Eddy was first to speak.

"How long have you two been going out!?" he shouted

"We haven't been able to. Between battling Bowser and finding the Star Peices, we just haven't had the time." Plum explained

"...Okay. I get." Eddy replied

Everyone looked at him as if he'd just preformed a maricle. Eddy, normally a short fused boy who'd exploded over trival things, was taking the news of his best friend dating much better than they ever though possable.

"I'm glad, actually. Shows you got some sort of brain up there." Eddy said

Everyone gave a small laguh at his commit.

"But it could have been instimcts. Plum does have big-" Eddy was hit so hard in the face by an enraged Plum that he flew into a mirror, breaking it into peices. AS he stung with pain, the ceiling above him collasped, sending more weight on him.

"Okay, I'm hurt." Eddy said through the weakage.

Plum dusted her hands and then tapped Kenny.

"Looks like your up." she said

Kenny smiled and walked out into the arena. As he stood on the platform, he knew that peolpe were definiatly curious as to why he didn't have a shell but he pay it little attention. All he was focused on was the man in front of him. He was dressed up in white clothing, similar to that of a karate student. Kenny smirked.

"This should be fun." he smiled and the fight commenced.

Kenny ran up and jabbed at him but he didged and delievered a swift kick. Kenny blocked and pushed it away, using the opening to strike at him. The man, however, quicklyshifted his weight and rushed the leg at him, sending the koopa sliding across the white ring. He slowly got up, but he was drop kicked back down. The man grabbed him and threw him across the ring, nearly throwing him out of out all togather.

"Okay, not going well." he remarked and the man appeared in front of him.

Kenny and the man started to exchange blows at fast speeds, the two trying to block and attack at the same time. AS their actions started to blur, it was Kenny who made the first mistake. He charged up a yellow fist and the man used that to grab his arm, twist it, and knee him in his gut. The Koopa recoiled in pain annd he fell to the ground. The man raised him by his bandanna and sent him into the air. He lanuched a serve upwards kick, followed by another and then a devestateing hammer fist into the ground. The white ring broke apart as he landed and his appearence returned to normal.

"Oh, no! Kenny's a sitting duck!" Double D yelled

Then, like before, an object fell into the Koopas hands. He was so weak at that point, he was barely able to crush it. When he did, a light of yellow enegry enveloped him, and then dispered, revealing a new sight. Kenny was wearing his bandanna along with matching shorts and shirt, two wristbands on his wrists. It wasn't a vast difference but the power was evident as he vansihed and appeared behind the man, a blade formed of yellow enegry jetting from his wrist.

The man fell to the ground, cuts and blood flowing over his body. Kenny smirked, retracted the blade, and headed back into the room. There, he was greeted by a truly excited group.

"Okay, that was the coolest thing I've seen!" Eddy shouted

"Thanks." he said

"Hug." Ed said and squeezed the Koopa hard,cutting off his breathing effectively.

As they chuckled at this, Eddy walked out unnoticed, his match was alreadying starting by the time tey realised this. Eddy's opponet was a toad weilding a huge axe.

"Okay, that's overkill." Eddy remarked

It begun and the Ed ducked to avoid being decapitated by the axe. He slid back, putting on his visor. He drew his hammers and rushed at the toad, who was swinging his axe wildly. Eddy blocked the attack and saw that it took a bit of his hammer with it. Eddy formed the Mega Hammer, wanting this match to be over as quick as possable. AS he brought it down, the axe not only blocked it but it started to cut throught it, grinding into it like butter. Eddy backed away, not wanting to lose his weapon.

"That axe...its the Claw of Titan." Kenny said

"The what?" Double D asked

"Its an extreamely powerful weapon made from an entire mountain. Eddy's in way over his head with this one." Kenny replied

Eddy was most certainly was. AS he started to block more and more, his hammers were grinded by the axe, growing weaker and weaker until it finally was destroyed by a hit and Eddy dropped the remains to the ground. He didn't see as the axe's head was slammed into his chest. It lived up to its name as it felt as though an entire mountain was rammed into him. He Ed was sent across the ring, stopping inches from the edge. He fell to his knees, his Mega-Up gleaming in his hand. He dug into his pocket and out the Badger Armor. He was looking for something else but he s;ammed the two togather and he was turned into something that made everyone gasp.

Eddy was not in a fur lined vest with animal skinned boots, hat, and gloves. The Ed looked up at the toad and pulled down his goggles that were on his head. While they loked normal, they were actually high tech and scanned the toad for weakness. In seconds he brought up his hand and clenched it. A high-tech looking chainsaw blade jetted from it, showing off razor sharp blades. Eddy smirk and revved it up, and swung at the axe. Everyone stared at it and watched as the head thudded to the earth. Stunned and frightened beyond all reason, the toad ran from the arena.

Eddy retracked his chain saw and gave a satified smile.

* * *

**We only two more chapters til the final fight! TTFN!**


	21. Gowser Raising part 3

**Only one more chapter till the final fight! Belive that I will try to do justice to the series I've created. Enjoy and please reveiw!**

* * *

Super Mario Eds

A blade whizzed passed the smart Ed's head and he backed up, feeling his hat to make sure it was all there. The man he faces was skilled in the art of the blade, and his ability to keep Double D from getting in a single attack was proof enough of it. He dashed at him and he panickily rolled to the side, avioding a slash to the throat. He hopped to his feet and fired off his pack of foxes, the dogs snapping and biting at the man. He waited and then, in a flash, sliced them all in halve with ease. While Double D tried to work out this impossiability, the man started again with a series of jabbing strikes. He was nimble as he avioded death and injury but he could only do this for so long.

"When's that whatever gonna come?" Eddy said watching his friend dodge feverishly

"Soon, I hope. Double D won't last long against this." Plum warned

On the ring, the Ed certainly could use any help that might be provided by the mysterious stranger or whoever that had helped them before. As the man's rugged sword rushed pass, he failed to see the smaller, hidden blade in his free hand. His primal mind was quick, avioding a fatal slash but it left a red tear in the his suit. He grimicied in pain and, using all his concentration, summoned three white tailsman to his hand. He expertly threw them at his enemy, who was suddenly bound by some unseen force. As the Ed hurried to heal his wound, the man was slowly beginning to break free of his bonds. Sweat dretched his body as he tried to heal his wound; he just wasn't as effective as Plum went it came to First-Aid. The wound was starting to close went he felt a strike in his head. He turned and saw that the man had broken his bounds and was ready for revenge.

"Not good!" he thought

As the sword lowered, time seemed to slow. Double D wasn't about to lose and so, letting his intsctints take over, he dodged the blade. His eyes fraled with determination. He wanted nothing more than to be with his friends, the people in the world who'd ever given him the time of day. His body exploded in a green arua of energy and the boy was soon lost from veiw. The man, seeing his opening, ran and sliced at the aura. To his surprise, it stopped. From the green light, a new figure appeared. He was wearing a suit of grey with green markings with a staff in one hand. I was made of an unknown metal and had a fox head as a handle. A charm necklace hung around his neck with writing in the unreadable Japanese writing.

"What the heck just happaned?!" Eddy asked

"Kamikaze." Plum muttered

"What?" Eddy asked

"That's what Double D's charm says. It means 'divine wind' in japanese." she explained

Back outside, the Ed was waving his tails, a 7th one had been added to the number. The man struggled to free his sword and the boy stared at him with intense green eyes. They were, in a way, like looking into those of a being of much higher power. He waved his staff and a breeze rose, nlowing the man out the arena and thus disquailifying him. The crowd roared with excitment and the Ed walked sagely from the stage. In the room, he was immediatly wrung dry by an overexcited Ed. The sudden action thrusted him out of his cool state and back to his normal self.

"Ed." he wheezed

Hearing his breathlessness, Ed released him, letting his friend catch his breath. Then, most interestingly, he sniffed his clothes, recoiling from them with a disgusted look.

"Good lord! Ed! When was the last time you showered!?" he shouted

Ed paused and started on this. While he spent his time trying to remember, Double D had produced a bottle of soap and had started to scrub himself clean of Ed's stench. Eddy sighed. Even now he's still a neat freak. Then, the screaming of someone in pain made them turn to the screen, looking in horror at the body of the toad that Gowser had finished with little effort. His wicked smile was aimmed at the camera, knowing that the group was watching. They were and they were turning white as they remembered that they'd soon have to fight this monster.

Up in the stands, Mc Rich was thoroughly enjoying the show, looking down upon them with giddy delight. He'd already had casted roles for everyone and was starting to go over the list in his head. Gowser was the villian, that wasn't a brain teaser, and was to be the enemy of the group, who he'd chritened "The Advengers". He saw Kenny as the leader, Plum as the female working hard to make a name for herself in this team, Double D as the silent, badass, Ed as the dim-witted strong man, and Eddy was, well, the monkey maybe? Either way, he couldn't wait for the finally bout between these powerhouses.

Over in his own private room, Gowser was watching as Ed fought his next opponet, using his fire-powers with great skills. The Koopa turned away as the approach of footfalls were heard. To his aparrent boredom, it was Bowser.

"What do you want, Bowser?" he said borely

"Just came to see how you were." he replied

"She sent you. Whatever, it doesn't matter. I just can't wait to get my hands on those kids." he said with an evil smile.

The matches raged on, the group winning with ease thanks to their increased powers and abilities. They all congradulated each other everything they won a match. Then watched in horror as Gowser completely destoryed his opponet without the slightest hint of remorse. Soon the compotention panned out and they were the only ones left, left to dread on the fate that awaited them. The team readyed themselves and then headed out on the ring. Gowser was waiting, his wicked smile showing his gleaming sharp teeth. AS the group prepared their weapons. Gowser looked at their determined faces. The match started and Gowser burst into laguhtar, booming through out the stadium.

"What's so funny!?" Eddy asked, his chain saws gleaming

"This is just too rich!! You twreps actually think you can beat me!!" he said laguhed even harder.

"Let's see you laguh at this!!" Eddy said and rushed at the Koopa.

He extended his chainsaw and let it hit him dead in his mid-section. Eddy, expecting to tear through him, was shocked when he heard his blades screeching on his skin. Sparks flew and the blades slowly came to a stop, Gowser looking at Eddy with amusment.

"That was pathic." he snickered

He rose his arm and gave Eddy a thrust to his chest. The small boy was porpelled across the ing, digging his chainsaws inside the rock to stop himself just inches from the edge. Plum was next attack, firing off her arrows at the brute, each hitting him dead on. Alas, they were ineffective, only making him laguh as he sent a fist into the ground. A roar of earth swelled and spiked towards her, successfully pushing her into the air and then fell to the ground. Ed rshed to her, checking over, much to her protest. Kenny and Double D both charged at Gowser, hoping to slay him. Kenny fired off an large blast while Double D sent blades of wind at him. He smirked and jumped high in the air, allowing both attacks to race at the boys.

"Whoa!" Kenny said as the blades scrapped pass him.

Gowser used his speed to quickly approach him and gave him a jab. Kenny blocked it, enduring a large amount of pain, and countered with right-hook. The Koopa took the hit and smiled as he returned the blow. Double D, dodging the blast, swirled wind around his staff and joined Kenny in attacking Gowser. They were each holding their own, the Koopa taking many hits of his own. After a few more hits, the two backed off, each's arm numb from blocking Gowser's attack. They smirked, looking at their handy work on the deranged koopa. Briuses and scarps covered his body and his smirk had disappeared. It was replaced by a look of distain.

"You two aren't half bad." he said wiping a bit of blood from his mouth.

"Too bad I'm only at 1/5 full power." he said with a chuckle.

Everyone stopped breathingfor a second. He'd easily swatted them away and he was only at one-fifth power!? Plum, Eddy, and Ed had recovered and stood beside their friends, weapons ready.

"Let's see...think I'll crack it up to one-thrid." he said

He slowly bent over, lowering himself to his ankles. There, he grabbed his ankle collars and unhindged the, allowing a sudden rise in the density of the air to be felt by everyone in the stadium. Gowser smiled, dropping the collars to the ground, the two making deep holes as the impacted.

"Now," he said stretching his legs. "Let's start."

He quickly vanished from veiw, kneeing Kenny in the stomach when he reappeared. He doubled over and Eddy swatted at him, only to slice at air. When he noticed it, Gowser appeared behind him and attacked him, sending him to the ground on his face. Ed fired off a fireball, sending the Koopa back and he landed gracefully on his feet.

"Man, he's fast!" Eddy said as he lifted his face.

"And this is only one-third power." Double D reminded.

Gowser flexed his muscles and sighed. He seemed to be cramping up. He hadn't used this power in ages. Plum, seizing the moment, fired off a seres of arrows, all hitting the Koopa who couldn't react in time. He huffed from the impact, geniuely injuried.

"So, we can hurt him." Plum said

The group all rushed at him, wielding their weapons with master skills. Gowser, not to be caught off guard again, vanished. They all huddled close togather, leaving no room for the Koopa to get inside without them all noticing. So he beganed to appear and disappear, each time nearly being hit by the group, who's tatics seemed to be working. Double D, who'd been watching closely, stuck his foot out, making Gowser trip and nearly fall from the ring. Eddy laguhed loudly at his fumble but not for long. The Koopa flared in a dark arua, having removed his wrist collars. He was now smiling wickly at them, his fearsome teeth gleaming at them.

"Now the fun beigns!!" he shouted

He thrusted his hands into the ground and heaved. Suddenly, the whole ring was proped up in an incline, the group holding on tight as they slid down. He grunted and tossed them into the air, air so strong that they were unable to move. They aburtly stopped, causing the group to jerk into the air and crash into the ring again. By some unknown power, they were floating in the air. Gowser appeared, his body causing the whole platform to rock.

"There! Now we can fight without hurting anyone. Now I can see what you can really do!!!" laguhed

The group was, in reality, holding back for fear of hurtingcivilans. Now that they were out the way, they could fight without restraint. They released the power the had surpressed and let loose a feirce wind, their spirts reilit with determination. Gowser cracked his knuckles. This was about to get brutal.

* * *

**Now we enter the last legs of the 4 part Gowser Saga. The next will be a action packed fight between the heros and Gowser! TTFN!**


	22. Gowser Raising part 4

**The Final Fight is Almost here! To celebrate, here's the last of the Gowser's Raising Saga! Enjoy and please Reveiw!**

* * *

Super Mario Eds

From below, Mc Rich, the richest toad in the kingdom and host of this wondrful affair, looks up at the floating platform with wonder. For him, wonder came as often as Eddy giving Ed a compliment. AS he sat in his white marble chair, he was blown back by some great wind that appeared from no where. As he striaghtened himself, his jaw dropped in amazement as he looked up above. Flashes of color that shined brighter and more beautiful than fireworks in the night sky. All he could do is think one thought.

"What's going on up there?" he said mystified

On the platform, things were far from beautiful; they were chaotic. Eddy's chainsaws clanged against Gowsers shell while Ed's constant barrage of fireballs collided with Gowser's own. Plum's arrows seemed to dance as they moved and swirled around the Koopa, hitting his blind spots. As Kenny lanuched a massive wave of kicks and punches, Double was striking expertly with his staff, impressive wakes of air riding out from the staff. Then, suddenly, they all parted, skidding to the edges, huffing from the bout.

Using this breif intermission, they inspected their injurys. Eddy's suit had rips and tears but only a few scarps and bruies. Ed's hands were scorced, burned from the intense heat genereated from the Koopa and himself. Double D was covered in cuts and Kenny was gribbing an injuried arm. Plum, who was skilled in healing, had nearly no damage to speck of; that was more than what could be said for Gowser. The Koopa was bleeding from several wounds and his shell was cracked in places from Eddy's attacks. His face was dripping from sweat and blood...and he smiled

"Ha Ha Ha! Now this is fun!! I haven't felt this alive in ages!" he bellowed

"You won't be feeling anything in a minute, you over-grown toad!!" Eddy shouted back

"...Turtles are reptiles, Eddy." Double D corrected politely

"Do we really have time for this?!" Eddy shouted to his friend.

"Near death situations are not cause for lack of decentecy, Eddy." Double D rebutted

Gowser, seeing the two bicker, takes the chance to attack again. He lanuches a right-hook but its stopped by Eddy's chainsaws. He revves them up, and they grind against his tough skin. Backing up, he fells a strong force lift him high into the air. Double D, using his power over the wind, fires off his foxes, each serving to send him higher and higher.

"Now, guys!" he shouted

The Eds charge up their spells, the symbols appearing under their feet. Gowser, whose still floating upwards, catchs a glimsps and lets out a frightened gasp.

"TWIN DRAGON FIRE!!!" Ed yelled

"KAMIZAKE ASSULT!!!" Double D shouted, a new spell forming.

"RIP CORD!!!" Eddy ahouted, his new spell forming as well.

Ed's familiar flames twist upwards into the sky, wrapping around Double D's green fox, nearly transparent thanks to its element. Finally, Eddy's massive spell, spikes flowing in high spinning wheels, trails in front completeing the trio attack. They collide with Gowser and he screams a final scream of pain and a truly massive explosion engulfs the sky, blowing down winds so strong that the stadium nearly blows over from the shock. Up high, the Ed's look up at the falling debris, black peices of Gowser's collars falling like rain.

"We...we" Double stammered

"WE WON!!!" Ed shouted and hugged his four friends tight.

"Lungs imploding, spine snaping, bladder bursting." Double D strained to say from the force of Ed's hug.

"Sorry." Ed aplogized

While Kenny nuggies Ed and Double D, Plum turns to Ed. The two slowly walk over to each other and they wrap around each other. They stare deeply into their eyes and slowly approach to kiss.

"Guys?" Double D said, stopping the kiss.

"If Gowser was holding this up, why are we still floating?" he asked

To everyone's shock, he was right! the platform was still in the air. That could only mean one thing. A menacing laguh revealed their deepest fears. They all slowly turned to see that thier their foe, Gowser, was still standing. What's more, his previous injuries were all but gone! He smiled wickedly at them and watched as sweat dripped from their faces.

"You didn't think it'd be that easy, did you?" he asked playfully.

"How?" Double D asked

"Easy. I still had three restains left. Before your attack hit, I broke all of them, negating your attack and healing myself. Sucks for you." he said, examing the battle weary warriors. "Your almost out of energy, and I'm just getting started." he said cracking his knuckles.

His eyes sparked and a massive blast of energy hit them hard, nearly blasting them from the platform. As they all struggled to regain their standing, they looked in horror at the monster in from of them. Gowser's appearence hadn't changed much, his hair standing spiked up, but that didn't change anything. The power that flowed from him was increabile, so strong that normal people would have fainted from it. AS he dispered his arua into a more compact and even manner, the group just stared.

"Ready?" he asked

Everyone, remembering what was at stake, instantly recharged with spirit. Gowser grinned and the real fight beganed. Gowser vanished, appearing behind Eddy. He swiped at the Koopa but only hit his after image. Gowser appeared in front and hit Eddy so hard that his brain wasn't able to process it into pain, only a force. The boy fell limply to the ground, Kenny flaring with anger as he rushed at Gowser. Ed joined too, flames ready to strike. Almost immediately, Gowser struck the two, pimming them to the ground under his feet. He laguhed as he stomped them into the dirt.

"Eddy? Come on, speak to me, you idiot." Plum said as she tried to heal him.

Gowser, who was lifting the two from the ground, noticed this and tossed them aside, ready to end them. AS his fist reared to strike, something caught it, stopping him dead in his tracks. To his surprise, it was Double D.

"It's not polite to hit a lady." he said and swung his staff hard.

Gowser gasped as he slid back, kicking up stone as he did. He smirked; it's always the quite ones. Flaring up his energy, Double D did the same, noticing that they were pretty equal. Casting the flares away, they started. Double D swung his staff and Gowser ducked. He punched but Double D dodged and attcked using a blade of wind, cutting his foe. Soon, the two blurred and they attack at high speeds. Using the time, Plum used her Heart Magic to heal everyone, including herself.

"What happened?" Eddy groaned

Plum pointed up and they all gasped as they saw Double D holding his own against this mighty foe.

"How is he?" Eddy started

No time to finish as Double D slammed to the ground. He groaned deeply and gowser fell gracefully to the floor.

"Tough kid." he remarked

"Okay, this guy is getting on my nerves." Eddy growled

"Bring it." he taunted

Recovering quickly, Double D joined his friends for what was surely to be the last bout between them. They all charged and an explosion of massive portions took place. As it settled, they all could be seen fighting inside, pulling off chains of attacks and blasts, most of which were invisable to the naked eye. Eddy chains blurred in with Kenny's punchs and Plums and Double D's assults were impossiable to tell apart. It was a battle of wills as much as it was strenght, seeing you'd cave first.

All around them, the platform was starting to collasp, the constant heavy assults wearing down its structure. Gowser, even at full power, was starting to wear out. As it drew out, they al beganed to tire, finally stopping after a ong substained attack. Gowser, still not done, charged at Ed, who lanuched a fireball into his face. It hit and he staggered backwards, Ed following up with close-range attacks.

"Eddy." Plum said to the short boy.

"Hold Gowser down. And wwhen I say go, move." she said in a serious tone.

Eddy, not wanting to question her, obeyed. He rushed towards the Koopa and unsnapped his chains. He twisted them in the air and they wrapped around him, resrtaining him. plum, readying her arrow, flowed all her enegry into it, letting it burn a hot pink.

"GO!!" she shouted

As Eddy moved, Plum released her arrow and it soared passed him, nailing the Koopa dead center. An explosion took place and the platform, held up by Gowser, dropped like a rock. Eberyone clung to the cracks for dear life and everyone below scearmed in terror. When it hit, dust and debris went flying everywhere, covering countless people in dust. When it settled, the gtroup were the only ones standing and Gowser as out cold.

"The GROUP WINS!!!" Mc Rich shouted

Soon, countless voices filled the air, making them five young heros proud and happy. They all hugged and congradulated each other, while Ed and Plum finished what they started earier. They kissed passionatly and the crowd cheered wildly for them, shrieks of joy resounding throught out the stadium. Mc Rich, running up to the heros, carrying the Star Peices and the money.

"You reward." he said with a geniune smile.

Plum smiled back and picked up the Star Peices. Just then, a flash appeared and swiped a Star Peice from the fighter.

"If you want this, you know where to come." Katrina said and left, just as fast.

Plum, so happy at that moment, didn't even mind. She siomply rose up one hand and shouted.

"Next Stop, Bowser's Castle!!!" she shouted

* * *

**And now we near the end. TTFN!**


	23. Showdown At Bowser Castle

**Here it is! The Final Fight! Enjoy and please Reveiw!**

* * *

Super Mario Eds

Bowser, watching the screen in front of him carfully, he watched as the group rapidly approached, already starting to tear a whole through his defenses. He normally would have gave a growl but now, he couldn't help but smile. Today it would all end, the hard ship, his planning, all would come full circle. AS he watched Ed burned the door to cinders, he let out an amused laguh.

"Ready or not, it ends today." he said menacingly

Inside the castle, the group was tearing through the lot of guards that potralled the castle. Two guards rushed at Eddy but he easily revved his chainsaws and slashed their weapons to peices. As three ganged up on him, he wrapped the chains around the soles of his feet. He revved them and they sparked to life. SCarping against the floor, he leaned forward, racing pass the guards, chainsaws at the ready, cutting them down like toothpicks. As Eddy worked the crowd, Double D was using his foxes to create confusion, fishing out the guards in hiding. Then, using his recently acquired powers, released huge gales of wind against the horads of enemies. As Koopa flew all around, Plum picked off the airboarne minoins with her arrows. Kenny and Ed double teamed the guards, lanuching attacks at each other, powering up their own to much higher levels.

"That takes care of the first floor." Plum said as she looked at the twiching figures.

"Yeah, only about a whole lot more to go." Eddy groaned

"Get over it." Kenny rebutted

Scowling at the young Koopa, Eddy followed his friends to the next floor. Waiting for them was a wall of Hammer Bros., twirling their black hammers and snickering at the small Ed in front. Eddy, giving off a small smile, raised his hand. He clenched his fist and the chainsaw revved out, gleaming in the prestine lighting. The Hammer Bros. yelled in disbeilf befor getting ran over by Eddy and friends. As they climbed to the next floor, Shy Guys were waiting for them spears at the ready. This time, Double D took the lead, pulling out his staff. He stuck it into the ground and the Shy Guys were blown out through a hole in the wall, whimpering as they looked at the moat of lava waiting for them.

"Sorry!" Double D apoligized.

Making it to the next floor, they found that waiting for them was Squad of Magi Koopas. Kenny rushed up front, glowing a bright yellow. He dashed towards the Koopas, who fired off their magic at him. He used his speed to run throught them and punched and kicked all the Koopas. At the end of his rush, he looked back, broken glasses and drooling Koopas were everywhere. Now, they rushed to the top and panted as they reached it. A huge elegantly craved door stared down at them, Bowsers huge face molded into its woodwork.

"Okay, everyone ready?" Plum asked

"As ready as I'll ever be." Eddy answered

"Ready." Kenny said tightening his fists.

"I suppose." Double D said gripping his staff.

"Butter Toast." Ed replied

Giving a nod herself, Plum backed up. They all took a deep breath and they rushed at the door. It burst open with tremendous force, sending wood spiltters everywhere across the ebony floor. Weapons outstrenched, Bowser, sitting in his throne, slowly turned to them.

"Knock next time." he said calmly

"Alright, Toad!" Eddy shouted

"Reptile." Double D corrected

"Whatever! Hand over the Star Peice and we'll only beat you into a coma!" Eddy threatened

"You want this?" Bowser said, holding a small object in his massive claws. "Come get it." he said

"Gladly." Plum replied

With that, the group rushed at the Koopa King, warcrys filling the room. Bowser, however, stood perfectly still. Double D was the first to notice and shouted.

"It's a trap!!!" he yelled

Stopping their tracks, they just barly missed the magic prison that waoted for them just in front of Bowser. Katrina, sitting on her broomstick, looked at them with disappointment.

"I really wanted you five for my enterainment." she pouted

"Oh, well. Catch, Bowser." she said. She threw Bowser a small item with a oramge and green figure. Bowser, catching it, crushed it in his hands. In a flash, his appearence changed. He now had hexagonal armor og grey, orange, and green all over his body. On his face, a goalie like mask showed his entire face, his experssion of fury and malice.

"Now then," Katrina said slowly drifting out the way "Let the show begin." she said

Bowser let loose a mighty roar that was of extreame portains. It was more than just sound, as the orange blast radiated across the walls and bounced erradicly, shattering the room in a puff of smoke. From it, six figures dashed up to the very top of the castle. They landed on its rocky surface, the group staring down Bowser.

"This might be harder than I thought." Plum mused

"Gee, ya think?" Eddy remarked sarcasticly.

"Bring it, brats." Bowser threatened

The group obeyed, blazing at him, weaponsa ready. Eddy revved his chansaws at the Koopa, the metal scraping and sparking up massive flaring sparks. Bowser let loose a punch and Eddy blocked it, his chainsaw cracking from the force. He slid back, Double D ruishing passed him. He summoned his foxes and they barked loudly at Bowser, who swatted them away like fleas. He stabbed his staff deep into the hard ground, a tornado-force wind tearing at him. Bowser, squinting his eyes, moved forward. His footsteps were heavy and cracked the floor with each step. Double D, pouring all he could into the attack, gulped as Bowser neared him. He reared back his fist and slammed into the ground, a wave of orange energy blasting Double D from his spot, sending him into a set of iron bars.

Ed, now red with anger, lanuched a series of fireballs at Bowsr, only to bounce harmlessly off his armor. He turned and let loose a fireball of his own, only it was far bigger than Eds. Ed quickly esnt out his own fireball, the two blast coliding, sending out huge waves of fire in all derictions. The blaze scorced the rocky ground and Ed emerged from the flame with several burns. Using the opening, Kenny and Plum lanuched an attack, Kenny sending off his yellow blasts and Plum her arrows, the two attacks bouncing off harmlessly.

"Are you even trying?" Bowser asked with a smirk on his face.

"This is insane! Are Attacks aren't even scratching him." Plum said, her hand shaking from nerves

"Then hit harder." Eddy said dashing pass on ihs chains.

Below him, his symbol appeared, and he shouted out his spell.

"Chasins of tormet, slice my enemy to peices." he recited

"RIP CORD!!!" he shouted and the chains whipped at the Koopa.

Bowser, who was wide eyed at the attack, took the full force. The chains vibrated at fast speeds, digging and tearing into his armor, causing him to release a series of spikes from his body. Eddy sprailed his chains in a circle, protecting him and his friends from the attack. As they stopped, Eddy smirked as he saw the scraps and slashes on Bowser's armor.

"How's that for trying?" Eddy smiled

"Divine winds that swipe the across the heavens." Double D said from behind

"KAMIZAKE ASSULT!!!" he shouted

As he did, a massive fox raced passed them, its green amd grey coloring making it beautiful to look at. Bowser, still recovering from Eddy's attack, didn't notice the beast ramming at him. It let out a howl and a hurricane blasted Bowser point blank. The Koopa was blown backwards, hitting the bars. Double D, satified by his attack, gave a proud smile. Ed, glowing with power, was now appearijng to change. His clothes were turning black and orange and red. His shirt had an emblem with three wheeling flames in its center.

"Ed." Plum muttered

"Guardian of the NeitherWorld, come to my aid and wipe out those who stand against me.' he droned

"CERBERUS BLAZE!!!" he shouted

From his hands, a massive flame swirled, twisting and shaping into whatever Ed had summoned. To their surprise, it was a three-headed dog with blood red eyes and jet black fur. Its massive jaws gapped at the strange foe in front of him.

"What's this mutt suppose ta do?" Bowser asked

His answer was a flame of such intesity that it obliterated half of place where Bowsre was standing. The blaze steamed on for seconds, flowing all the way down to the lava, slamming against it and pushing it high in the air. When it was over, the beast slowly disappeared, leaving only the destruction as evidence of its present. Plum, looking at Ed, wondered breifly if this was still who she'd come to know. Ed turned and looked at her with a dupey smile.

"We win!!!" Ed shouted

"Think again." Bowser said

Everyone, shocked, turn to see Bowser, curled up into a ball of spikes. His armor encircled around him and his laguhter could be heard through his thick armor.

"Let's roll!" he said

He started up his rotation and started to race at the goup. Eddy, directly in his way, raised his chainsaw to protect himself. When they collided, he slid back hard, his chainsaw scrapping rapidly against the steel hard shell. To his horror, his chainsaw was cracking even more, threatening to break, and that would be extreamely bad for him. Then, an idea! He revved up his chains on his soles. He slid backwards, using his momentum to his advantage. He turned out the way, saving himself from become a swiss Eddy. Kenny, next in line, quickly avoided it and lanuched his blasts at the Koopa, only to rickochet off the armor, racing back at him. Ed, running up to Bowser with flaming feet, grabbed his shell with fired up hands. His hands sracped against the sphere, his fire rockets flaring as he tried to stop him.

"Ed! Behind you!!" Double D shouted

To his worry, the bars, thanks to him, had melted inwards, ready to scewer whoever got too close. Ed, forcing out for enegry than he thought he had, slowly skidded to a stop, stopping just before his back hit a spike. Bowser, wondering what stopped him, was lanuched away by Ed's ferice flames. He was ejected back to normal, frailing in the air. Eddy, along with Kenny, threw blasts and disks blades at the hapless Koopa. Bowser grunted as the attacks seeped into the gapped in his armor, spilling blood. Double D, seizing the oppertunity, flew to him, ready to hammer him down to earth. Bowser, however, was still well enough for an attack. Waiting until the last momet, he drove his fist into Double D's head, his body jetting to the ground hard.

"Double D!!!" everyone shouted

The smart Ed, upon looking, was knocked out, a huge gash in his head the reason for it. Blood was rushing from his wound and Eddy was furious. He clentched his fist and raced at Bowser, foaming at the mouth. Bowser, now upright, gave a knee to Eddy's stomach, sending him skidding across the ground like a pebble on a lake. His clothes were torn and shambled as he hulted to a stop. Kenny rushed at the Koopa but his punches were caught and bowser delivered two quick pumches followed by a gaint kick. The force torn his body and he was flimsily tossed to the ground. plum, seeing her friends in such pain, grew angry beyond believe.

"You monster!!!" she yelled

She rushed at Bowser with flaring pink arua, fists balled and tears flying. Bowser, seeing this, let loose a solid punch to het chest. At that moment, she felt her skin tear and blood rush out like ants from a ruined antbed. Ed watched, speechless, as Plum raced across the floor, her limbs twisting over her over and over until she came to a stop. As he looked at her momentless body, tears welled in his eyes and he turned to Bowser. His tears suddenly turned hot, his body engulfed in flames. She'd be advenged.

Eddy slowly roused from his unconsiceness, his head pounding heavily. He survived his surrounds and looked in horror at his friends. He nearly threw up when he saw Plum, her body twisted into unnatural shapes. Then, he turned towards Bowser. His body was covered in blood and his expression was one of victory. He had a right to; he'd successfully encupactated all his friends but Ed.

"What's wrong?! Mad that I killed your girlfriend!?" Bowser mocked

Ed, now rearing with power, lanuched himself at Bowser. He tried to block but it was useless as his punch tore into his gut. He gasped and Ed pounded him into the ground with a blazing fist. He then, kicked him up to him and looked at him with eyes of rage. Bowser struggled to free himself from his grip but it was for nought. Ed reared back to punch him and released it, only to be stopped. To Eddy's shock, Katrina had stoppedit. What was surprising isn't that she was fighting without her magic but that she'd stopped Ed's punch with her bare hands.

"Now, now. I can't have you killing him." she said

Then, she punched Ed so hard that it's impossiable to describe. He was thrown to the ground, a massive crater created from his impact. In it, the Ed lay still, his Mega-Up flickering in his hand. Eddy, now thoughtly scared, watched as Katrina approached him. He slowly backed up, peices of his clothes snagging and tearing. He threw a blade disk but it bounced harmlessly off her face. She grabbed the Ed and watched as he struggled to free himself.

"Any last requests?" she asked

Eddy, silently, wished something.

"I wish we were better." he said

Then, suddenly his body lit up a bright blue. Katrina slid back and watched in shock as he floated in front of her. The Star Peices, which had been around Plum's neck, floated into the sky, along with the one in Bowser's possession. They lit up gold and flared up with light. Then, they jetted into each of the downed warrior and Eddy. They,too, floated into the air. Their wound healed and disappeared, restoring them to normal. Plum, who was thought dead, awoke with a start.

"What the?" she said softly as she fell to the ground.

Everyone else did the same, the Star Peices floating from their chests and into the sky. They lit up and fell to the earth, a fully formed necklace once more.

"You have Wish Magic?!" Katrina shouted to Eddy.

"Really?! Eddy, you're like my mom than!" Plum didn't even correct herself. Peach was her real mother.

"Okay,guys, let's kick some butt." Plum said and brought out her bow.

"Oh yeah." Kenny said balling his fists.

"Gravy!" Ed said, flames blazing

"Ready." Double D nodded, staff outstreached

"Time to say good-bye." Eddy said, revving his chainsaws.

Bowser, looking at the newly restored kids, turned to Katrina.

"Hey! We need to do something!" he shouted

"Gladly." she said

Then, to everyon's shock, Katrina dug her hand into Bowser's chest. Blood oozed from the wound and shiltered from Bowsers mouth. She smiled and pulled her hand, blood trailing from the wound. Bowser, looking at her in shocked disgust, fell over backwards. In Katrina's hands, a small red jewel glisted in the light.

"What...just happened?" Plum mouthed

"She just...just killed Bowser." Double D finished

"This," Katrina said hinting towards the jewel "this is the Koopa Shard, a object of such power it once threatened the world. To protect it, it was hidden inside the strongest Koopa, ensuring that no one could get to it. Ironic, he'd lost to Mario countless times, and yet had more power than he ever could." she explained

"I knew trying to take it by force would be idiotic. So, I gained his trust, slowly but surely, and waited. I waited for someone strong enough to weaken him for me to claim my prize. My luck that I'd get five warroirs to help me." he said to the roup, still stunned at what she'd done.

"Now all that's left is the Toad Shard and Spirite Shard. Good-bye." she said and rode off on her broom.

Everyone, looking in space, couldn't even began to process what happened. They couldn't appect it. Plum, finally snapping out of it, raced towards Bowsre. placeing her hand over his wound, she becokned Eddy over. Placing his hand on top of her's, a flow of blue and pink enegry rushed into the wound. The gap slowly but surely closed, much to Plum's releif.

"What...where I'm I?" Bowsre said opening his eyes.

"Okay. Now let's go-" Plum froze as she felt the neklace.

"Its gone." she whispered

"What's gone?" Eddy asked

"The power. It's gone! You must have used it all reviving us." she explained "I bet those shards have enough energy to power it back up." she mused

"but how do we find them? I'd sooner sleep in Ed's bed than shove my hand into someone's chest." Double D said

Plum, walking up to Bowser, took a deep breath.

"Let's team up." she said

"WHAT!?!!!" Everyone shouted

"Why should I?" Bowser replied

"We've got a common enemy. And you know what they, "The enemy of my enemy is my friend." she finished

"......Fine." he answered

"Great." Plum replied and looked up at the sky.

"Looks like we'll be here longer than we thought.' she announced to the clearing sky.

* * *

**NOT! TTFN!**


	24. Plank Beach and the Rambleing of An Old

**This chapter includes mild action and rambling by old men. Enjoy and please reveiw!**

* * *

Super Mario Eds

In shadow draped castle, tucked far in the heart of a region were the sun's rays never penatrated, a witch sat inside. On her chair made of the finest metals avalible, four candles burned with ominous blue flames that gave the room a very morbid feel. This was the lair of the witch Katrina, she who'd over powered Bowser and outwitted the heros that saw him as the true enemy. What fools, she thought. They were so easily blinded from the truth that it was nearly sad to think about. As her mind wondered, a Koopa rushed in. His shell was grey and his clothes were a helment colored grey with matching shoes. He was known as Zeus.

"Lady Katrina. The troops report the capture of Pearl Grove was a sucess." he said in a proper and military-drone tone.

"Good. Now I control one-fifth of the entire world." a subtle but devilshly wicked smile crossed her lips "You may go."

Zeus bowed and went on. Katrina becoked and servent over to her, who'd had increable eyesight to be able to see throught this darkness. He rushed over and poured a glass of red wine into a glass in her hands. Katrina took a sip and then swigged the glass softly, the liquid inside rotating in an oval. Her smile was still there and she watched with quite joy as the screen in from of her showed the group marching down a road.

* * *

The group's plan was to head over to Plank Beach and talk to the Sage their about the Shards. Plum was overly chipper today, trying her best to sooth over the tension between Bowser, Eddy, and Kenny. Ed had forgiven Bowser, seeing as Plum had no graud against him. The Koopa King wasn't exactly trilled about the whole thing either. sulking the whole walk, folding his arms and staring off in every directions. Eddy and Kenny had grown closer since Bowser's joining, maining due to the fact that they now had a common enemy: Bowser. The two didn't resort to fighting him, no, that would be stupid. No, worse than stupid, it'd be something Ed would do. So, they resorted to pranks: leaving a whoopee chusion under him as he sat down, rigging drinking fountains to squirt the water in his face.

Now, as they approached Plank Beach, they all, including the Eds, knew something was wrong. For one, there were far more broken, wooden debris than there should've been, the peices scattered and sticking out the ground like huge eyesores. The sand was grittyer than before, though the Eds nad never been, the sand scraping against their legs with rough jagged edges. As they slowly moved through it, Plum noticed that the water had risen a great deal as well. As they manuvaured across a bridge that barly rose enough to keep dry, water riasing through the cracks and lapping at the wood.

"Looks like a twister hit this place." Eddy remarked at the passing wreakage.

"Hurrican." Double D corrected

"What?"

"A hurrican is a tropical storm. A beach is hit by a hurrican due to sitting in usually tropical climates." Double D explained

"Whatever." Eddy snorted

As they treversed the rough sand, they came to notice that a struture appeared up ahead. As they scrambled to reach it, Plum was first to reconize it.

"It's Kuzzle's house!" she shouted

Kuzzle was the whole reason they came here. He was an old sage who knew all about the legends and going ons in the world. He has since retired and lives in solitued in the peaceful place of Plank Beach. Or use to be peaceful. His house was a twisting cone with tropical orange paint and sat on an outcrop of land that jetted into the ocean. As they moved closer, they noticed something that made they all grow grim. Just in front of it, a huge hermit crab was patrolling, its bright red skin and fresome claws snapped repeatedly. It's whiskers sniffed at the air and waved in the non-existance breeze.

"Ooookaaaayyy....any volenteers?" Kenny asked

"Ladies first." Bowser said

Ed and Plum shot daggers at him but Double Dsimply pondered this. He never though that equidite could be used in such a way. Eddy and Kenny however, were rolling on their sides from the suggestions. Bowser, seeing this, flashed a smile. The two than stopped. They were suppose to hate this guy; you don't laguh at your enemy's jokes.

"I suggest a bit of stratgy. Eddy, Kenny, and Bowser charge at the Hermit, seeing as they attack close rangr. While its fighting you, it won't notice us as we fire from a far." Double D explained

Eddy and Kenny opened their mouthes to protest but the look on Plum's face dismissed any chance they had of talking themselves out of this. So, taking a side of Bowser, the three fighters crouched low to the ground, preparing to run for it. Then, in an intanse, they ran. Bowser wasn't able to qite keep up but still managed to catch up. Its whiskers caught wind og them before they even reached it. It broke from its route and looked ahead and felt a sudden pain raced through its face.

Bowser pulled away his fist and pounded it away into its face. The hard exoskeleton made it hard to deal dmage but he pounded anyway demermined to win this fight. Eddy,m taking a bit more subtle route, slid across the sand on his chians, the revving blades kicking up massive shafts of sands. He twirled and jumped into the air, landing on the Hermit's golden shell. He then dragged his chiansaws as he sprialed up the shell, the two substances shreeching as they tried to break one another. Meanwhile, Kenny was pummbeling the backside of it, his fists a blur as they struck in rapid sucession.

Up on the slope, Double D bend on one knee and pulled his staff forward, much like a missle lanuched. Ed was blazing and Plum was forming her arrows. Then, shee fired off a flurry of arrows, the weapons flying dead into the shell. Ed joined in with a series of fireballs that pelted at the same spot, sending smaller fireballs scattering across the shell. Finally, Double D breathed deeply and gripped his staff. Like a trigger, it fired off a rather small blast of green air. It whizzed in the air, its coruse the Hermit. When the blast hit, it exploded in a massive impact. When everything cleared, Double D's blast cleared a crack in its shell.

As it roared in pain, Eddy saw this and raced at it, planting his chians into its shell. He then revved up both chiansaws and started to drive the blades into the cracks, making the Hermit howl further. It reached with a whisker and grabbed Bowser who'd been hammering it's face. As he struggled, its raised him to Eddy, slammed his back into him. The Ed stood there, riddled with bruies and dazed, fell to the ground. Then it slammed the Koopa into Eddy.

"Okay, I'm hurt now." he muffled

Kenny, who'd heard the noise, was son grabbed as well, his body being thrown at the three long-range shooters. AS he collied the Hermit purred. To their surprise, dozens of smaller versions of the Hermit popped from the ground. Bowser stomped on a few, crushing them like roaches. As Eddy plowed through, the hermits exposed spot was like a beconk. Ed, who was a natrul at using spells, summoned his.

"TWIN DRAGON FIRE!!!" he yelled

His flames rushed the Hermit, frying the small fry in the way. It shrieked as it was hit and fried. As the attack ended, the Hermit was nothing more than freash, hot seafood. Bowser, seeing, noticed how hunger he was. He'd not eaten for days. On cue, everyone's stomach started to growl, grabbing their aching stomachs quickly. As they endured this, them climbed the huge, still hot Hermit to Kuzzle's house. AS they stood on the doorstep, Plum knocked three times.

"....Coming!" an elderly voice called

As they waited for the door to open, their minds drifted back to food. One of the downsides to traveling was that you were often hungar the majority of the time. Before they could fantisze about food, the door swung open, an elderly Koopa with thick mushstach and walking stick. A smile rose on his wrinkled mouth.

"Hello. Would you like to come in? There's been an aweful racket outside." he said

The group shared a slight giggle until them all froze and sniffed the air. They looked pass the aging Koopa and, to their drooling, were a platter of crabcakes.

"Oh. Would you like one? I always make more than I can ever eat." he laguhed

Not taking a moment longer, the group dashed pass him and started to dig into the platter, wolfing down food in huge handfulls. Plum seemed to abandon her table manners and joined the guys in an eating race. Double D was, as predicted, eating very politly, neatly dabbing his mouth after eating a bite. As he looked at his friends and former enemy chow down, he noticed that the race seemed to be down to Plum and Bowser, the two shoving the cakes into their mouths. As he looked on with intererst, it ended, Plum the victor.

"Where does she put it all?" Bowser groaned

Plum, still able to move easily, turned to Kuzzle. He was sitting in a chair in the middle of the room.

"Mr. Kuzzle." Plumsaid

"Yes."

"Do you mind telling us everything you know about the Toad and Star Sprite Shards?" Plum asked

"Now those are words I haven't heard in years. Last time was when I was a young Koopa, all ready to go and met my friends that day. Of coruse, it might have been when I was older and was studing to be a sage. When I was younger, I used to love to play with toys that my mother bought. Nothing fancy like automatic and al these other things today. Nope just good old fashion, simple toys. And when I was younger I use to love the toys my mother bought for.." Kuzzle started

If there's one thing this retired sage can do, it's talk. It's all he does when he has company, talking on and on about his younger days or how yesterday was. This would be fine...if he didn'trepeat the same stories over and over as if he was a broken CD. As he droned on for the next 3 hours about some toy called Ball in a Cup, the group struggled to stay awake. Then, Kuzzle stop.

"Now..........what was it you asked me?"

"The Toad and Star Spirte Shards." Plum droned, half asleep.

"Ah. That takes me back. Like when I was a lad playing and fooling with old books. Which reminds me..."

Another 4 hours passed as he recounted his memory. At this point, Kenny, Eddy, Ed, and Bowser were all sleep. Snoring loudly, it probably was this that kept Double D awake. His eyes sagged and went blood-shot. He hadn't felt like this since he stayed up all night making a model of the london bridge out of toothpicks. Plum, her eyes and head swaying, begging to sleep.

".......Oh. Your question." Kuzzle announced

"Huh! What?" Plum asked, startdelled by the question.

"Your question. About the shards."

"Right."

At this, everyone slowly regained their focus and started to wake. After a good ten minutes of strencthing, they listened closely to what he said.

"It's simple." he said and lifted his cane into the air.

".....There in the ceiling?" Eddy asked

He received a hard crack on the head with Kuzzle's walking stick.

"Ha Ha." Bowser laguh, receiving a blow of his own.

"....Oh, great." Plum said glummly.

"What?" Ed asked

"The Shards are in space." Plum answered

"WHAT!?!"" they shouted, rattling the house.

"Don't worry. I know someone who can help."

* * *

**And there you have it! I bet you can guess you it is. TTFN!**


	25. Cola and the discovery in Space

**So, so, so sorry for the late update but here it is! Enjoy and please reveiw!**

* * *

Super Mario Eds

The bright sun reflected off the dew that had been left by the night. The gentle breeze swayed the grass ever so gently, making a fine mist rise above and into the air. AS the group walked through it, they couldn't imagine a more serine setting. Eddy, for possiably the first time, was admiring nature, taking in the beautiful sights. Even Bowser was softening in this peaceful enviroment, the whole sence was in perfect harmony. Plum herself had nearly forgotten just who lived here. Then, a loud boom shattered the calm and everyone snapped their heads forward at the source. Ahead of them, a white building with a cylinder shape and sat low to the ground. From one of the mirrors smoke bellowed, puffing out into the sky gradually disapating.

"He's here alright." Plum chukled to herself

From the house, the door burst opened, a small man in a white lab coat and swirl glasses much like those of phoney X-Ray gllasses that Ed had tried long and hard to obtain. A tuff of grey hair stuck from his head that along with his face was covered in soot. As he coughed and huffed, he wiped off the black murk from his face, using his shirt to clean his glasses. After this quick little process, he looked up and saw Plum looking down at him.

"Ah! What brings you here today, Plum?" he asked in a cheerful voice

"Who's he?" Eddy asked

"This is Professor E. Gadd. World reknowed Inventor and Scienst." Plum introduced

"Really?" Double D said with great interest.

"What can i do for you?" E. Gadd asked

"Got anything that can get us up into space?" she asked, getting right to the point.

The inventor put a hand to his chin, thinking deeply as he went over his countless inventions. After a few seconds his head shot up and he smiled brightly to himself.

"Come." he becokened

The group followed, entering the recently exploded house. As they did, they all coughed lightly, the smoke still lingering in the air. Double D, a cleanlyness fanatic, was distracted from it as his eyes drifted to his surrounds. To his left was rows upon rows of shelves stockedwith half-finished and destroyed prototypes and inventions that had been built on a whim. To his right was a large computer, sporting an array of keyboards and buttons each for a specfic use. The complexaity of the computer was more than enough to caught his interest, right now it was enciting evny for the smart Ed. How he yerned to take it apart and learn how it works.

As they contiued down the seemly on-going hall, they stopped next to a balnketed object that shaped under the sheets. E. Gadd gave a small laugh and then grabbed the sheets. With just one quick pull, thesheets flew off, revealing a sleak orange, red, and white ship with a large cockpit and three rows of seats.

"I give you the Explorer 2000!" he announced proudly

"Incrediable." Double D said eyeing the contrapsion "This is quite the ship."

"It should, seeing as this is the 2000th model." he answered

Double D ceased his stufy and turned sharply to the inventor.

"You're saying that you've built this ship 2000 times!?" he blurted

"Of course! I needed to work out all the bugs. This one I just finished a few weeks ago."

Double D was at a loss for words while Ed was hopping up and down with glee as he looked at the ship. In all his years, he'd dreamed of what space must be like and now here he was, staring at an actually spaceship that would take him into honest to goodness space! It was so exciting he had to pinch himself hard to settle down. Eddy was, as always, unimpressed. He was mostly concerned with getting the heck out of this place. The professor, having finished talking to Pulm, turned to the guys.

"Now then. Let's suit up, shall we?" the inventor said

He led them all into a room far in the back, away from the clutter and fumes of his works. Inside the caroon tinted space were a set of six suits, which looked nothing like they'd though. Ed was expecting an ausranaut suit with lasers and missles and built-in toliet, but instead he received a light green colored two part suit with an assortment of small pockets and such for holding all manner of items. Eddy's was similar but had less pockets and possessed a built-in helment. It went on like this, everyone's suit having some attachment unqiue to their along with the suiting up, the group made their way back to E. Gadd, who was outside waiting.

He instructed them into the ship, allowing them to strap in and get familiar and comfortable with the ship's layout. Double D was the pilot, naturally, and so was the first to ask a question that sould have been asked long ago.

"Excuse me, but what type of fuel will we use to get us from launch to space?" he asked

"Ah, yes. We'll be using only the most safe and sophisticated means of travel." he answered

"And what's that?" Eddy askd

"**C**arbonated** O**rbital** L**auching **A**pparatus, of course." he replied

Eddy looked at him while Double D decoded the phrase, quickly realising what it was and grew ghost white from it.

"You're going to launch us into space using Cola!?" he screamed

"...He's kidding, right?" Eddy laughed uneasily

E. Gadd, however, was already over at the controls far from them. He pressed a button and the ground started to shake violently. Inside the Explorer 2000, everyone grabbed on for dear life, hugging the seats around them. Below the ship, the ground parted, revealing an enormous bottle of Cherry Flavored Cola. The ship was wedged tightly into its neck, acting as a cork.

"Starting up lanuching sequence." E. Gadd said

With anothher button, he made two machanical hands rise from the ground. They both gripped the bottle, clamping hard to the glass that dripped droplets of water from the now hot sun. Then, they lifted the bottle into the air and then jerked it down, Then up and then down. Up and down and up and down and up and down. The shaking became faster and fasted until the soon to be space explorers were dizzy and thrown into wild postions in their seats. As Eddy struggled to get up right, the hands stopped and arced the bottle towards the sky in a slanted slope. inside, bubbles gurgeled and popped as they now rushed upwards.

"Carbonated at 1,000 PSI." E. Gadd announced

"Is he deranged?!" Double D asked from above

"Forget that, this guy's nuts!!" Eddy replied

Double D gaved a stale stare as the bubbles continued to rise.

"2,000...5,000...10,000" he counted "Pressure boardering 100,000."

"My word! That much pressure is comparable to that of being at the bottom of the sea." Double D gasped

Son E. Gadd was reaching 300,000 and then an alarm went off.

"Now lanuching." he droned over the controls

He pulled a switch and the thing that was somehow holding back all the pressure was removed, blasting the group high into the air, cola trailing behind them in a fizzing tail. E. Gadd along with his entire lab was covered in the drink, sticky cola covering the everything. E. Gadd reached onto his head and licked his cola covered finger.

"Ah, cherry." he replied and processed to clean up.

Miles in the air, everyone were experiancing the kind of vertigo one could only get from raising up into space. At first, they all were pushedfar back into their seats, the plush cushions soaking in the group. It was only when they broke free of the atmosphere did they aburltly jerk from their seats and fall forward into the backs of whoever's seat into front of them. Only Double D, who was in front, hit the windshield, his face expanding on the clean, clear glass. He weinced back and freed himself from it, his face aching in pain.

"Ow. Everyone okay?" he called back

"That was fun!!" Ed shouted

"I'm good." Kenny called

"I've had worse." Bowser shruged

"The sky's dancing on the ocean with unicorns." Eddy answered dizzly

"Wel, we're all okay." Plum said looking at Eddy

"Good. Now onward to-" he stopped and then looked at Plum "Where are we off to?" he asked

"...I have no idea." Plum said blankly

"WHAT!!!" Eddy shouted, now out of his trance. "YOu mean we're out in space and don't know where to go!!"

"Hey, I'm sure the answer'll come to us." Plum answered

At that moment, a thud resounded on the windshield. A bright-yellow star had landed on it, a face of discomfort on its features.

"See?" Plum sid cheerfully

Double D quickly pulled the small crearture in, seeing that it was now much heavier in the artifical gravity. It ploped on the hard metal floor and it stared at them.

"Where am I?" it asked in a timid voice.

"Welcome aboard the Explorer 2000." Double D announced

In a castle in the farest reachest of space, Katrina watched with great earnest as the sprite fanithed at the sight of Bowser. Zeus entered and presented a letter to Katrina. Plucking it softly from his hands, she read over it quickly. A wicked smile crossed her face.

"Seems that Choas will be waiting for our dear guests."

* * *

**And there you have it! TTFN!**


	26. The Attack and the Plan

**So, so, so sorry for the late update! Anyway, enjoy and please reveiw!**

* * *

Super Mario Eds

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there-" Ed's rant was punctuated by a hard fist to his face, caving it in.

The group had been traveling for hours, not truly knowing, seeing as the Professor included everything in the ship expect the most important things. The lack of a clock meant they had little to no idea how long they'd been gone, and this made Eddy rather impatient. AS he smacked Ed into wall, he grumbled back to his seat. Upon arrival, however, he found that his seat was occiuiped by the Star Sprite. The yellow, star-shaped being huddled in itself, snoring ever so slightly.

Eddy's impulse was to grab the Sprite out of his seat and push it to the ground, but instead he slumped to the back. Ed was recovering from Eddy's attack when he bumped into someone. He shock his head and looked up at Bowser. The Koopa glared at Ed and then turned to stare out the window. The King, or rather Ex-King, hadn't spoken much snice he jioned them, and Ed decided to fix this. Sliding into his seat he started the conversation.

"Hi." Ed said cheerfully

"...Hi." Bowser retorted dryly

"Do you like gravy?" Ed asked

"What? Where'd that come from?"

"Oh. I've been saving this snice we left." Ed said peeling a gravy cake from his jacket's inner-lining

"That's disgusting!" he said

As Ed tried to explain how good they were, the ship jerked forward suddenly, causing the crew to be thrown to the side. Bowser hit Eddy, who was now in a world of pain. Kenny was upside-down in his seat and Plum and Ed blushed as they sat on top of each other. Double D's belt held him in place and he glanced at the rader to see what had happened. A large red blip appeared followed by another spasm of power. This time, it caused the ship to barrel roll roughly. Eddy, being incredabliy unlucky, was knocked into every sharp pointed or jagged surface on the ship, his body now tossing around like a ragdoll.

AS Double D managed to get it back upright and stable, everyone was now throughly shakened. The smart Ed shock his head and stared in disbelieve at what lied ahead of him. A stucture of intrate and marvelous desing was floating on the edge of a solar system. However, it was currently being bombarded by a fleet of enemy ships. Cannons fried and soldiers raided on foot. The blip on the rader wasn't _a _blip but hundreds of enemies. Double D quickly scanned the ship's defense systems, and saw that it had only a sheild and basic laser.

"Ed! Man the laser!" he shouted

"Yay!" Ed said happily and hopped into a seat that dipped below the ship.

"Bowser! Watch the moniters!"

"Sure!" he yelled over the nosie

"Eddy! You steer while me, Plum, and Kenny go to the surface!"

"What!? Wait a minute!" Eddy shouted

The three gathered at the center of the ship and Double D hit a button. The floor opened and the three fell through space. Ever fell through space? Well, it's not really falling, more like...floating. With only the faint gravity of their target as aid, the three swam towards it, the effect like swimming through think gel. Then, they felt their body start to drop harder and harder. Breifly, they fellt their bodies heat up before they landed heavyily on the surface. Cracking his knunkles, Kenny prepared for the incoming hoard of Koopas.

On the ship, Eddy paniked as he tried to get a fell for the controls while dodging the fire that aimed at them. The beeping lights and knobs and buttons all seemed so complex that Eddy didn't even decide which to try before they we're hit in the rear.

"Geez! Can't you steer striaght!?" Bowser shouted angeily, the screen flashing red.

"Hey! I'd like to see you do it!" Eddy replied

He scanned the comntrols again, picked the nearest green button, and gripped the wheel. The ship whooshed forward and dodged another assult, cruising towards a ship. Eddy, paniking, veered to the left, avioding a colidsion but ran into a mine. Lukily, Ed shot it down, saving them from death out in space. Shouting a victory cry, Ed begin to demolish the other ships, sinking them down with shot after shot. Eddy's steering improved and he rolled the ship out of a beam's way. Ed continued to destroy ships while Bowser carefully monitered the ship's condition.

Down below, the three heros were tearing into the ranks of Koopas that attacked them. Double D's foxes reaked havok as Plum's arrows tore throught the Koopas with ease. Kenny's fists blurred as he struggled to keep up with the pace of enemies tat seemed to pour from nowhere. After his 50th strike, his sweat drencthed his clothes. Taking a brief rest he looked around, his opponets surrounded him in a dense ring. He sighed and then resumed his assult. Double D and Plum fought off many but even they we're reaching their limits.

"I...don't think...I can last...much longer." Double D huffed

"Me niether. They just...keep coming." Plum replied breathless

Even now, as the wind swirled and arrows danced, the number seemed to only grow. There seemed to be no end in sight to them. Kenny, however, had even worse luck. After his 376th strike, he was becoming weary. His fists ached terriably and his legs were now mush. His eyes glanced at the hopeless mass of enemies in front of him. His mind was exhausted but he managed one thought.

"I'm not gonna lose." he said

Then, six orbs appeared and connected into a prisim. Then, like his friends, he recited his spell.

"O' Rulers of Old, grant me Thy Power to Destroy my enemies." he recited, a strong glow emitting from his person.

"RAGING EMPEROR FURY!!" he shouted

At that instance, his body disappeared and appeared in front of a Koopa. With a single hit, the Koopa rammed through the ring taking out more as it did. Then, he attacked another and another andanother. Soon, his moments weren't even blurrs but streaks. AS he neared the end of his attack, his fist flowed with enegry. Then, with cry, he stuck. The shear force was so intense that it caused a massive explosion, sending his enemy off into the far reaches of space.

Double d and Plum, along with those in the ship, saw Kenny's attack and were speechless. Bowser simply stared. If he'd got hit with that attack, he'd been a goner. Eddy landed the ship, having finished off all the other ships, and rushed at his friend.

"Man! That was crazy!" Eddy cheered

"Thanks. I'm...really tired." Kenny said

With that, the Koopa kneeled over and fell to the ground. His body had completely exhausted itself. AS they all gathered around him, a figure appeared from one of the domes. She was dressed in baby blue gowns with blond hair and deep blue eyes.

"Thank you, for saving us." her voice like sweet honey

AS if on cue, a multitude of Star Sprites flooded from the dome, the group's own joining in as well. The woman, who introduced herseelf as Rosalina, led the group into the dome. Inside, she threated them to anything they needed. Kenny was carried to a bed while Eddy and Bowser started a conversation about their gold coins. Double D sighed at this. Seems as if Eddy's found a soul mate, he thought. He himself was nusy rousing through the volumes of books on the shelves, carefully flicking through each page. He had great fasination with history, so the history of an alien race was like being at te Candy Store.

Ed was playing with the Sprites, letting himself be swarmed by the dozens of little critters. Plum giggled as she watched, the though of their kids crossed her mind but she dismissed it and turned back to Rosalina. The two were discussing the possiable locations of the Star Sprite Shard while enjoying tea. Plum was like a different person now, Bowser though as he watched them. At first, she's a tomboy and the next she's a noble. He sighed and turned back to Eddy, who was trying to convice him to get aboarda bold new scam.

Hours passed, and they knew thanks to the clock that was set to Toad Time, and Kenny stirred from his sleep. he'd been used to going to his limit and his body needed far less rest to work properly than most people. He blincked his eyes and was then crushed by a familiar force.

"Kenny's better!" Ed yelled

"Ed.....can't.....breath." Kenny wheezed

Ed loosened his grip and Kenny ploped on the bed. He studied the room and noticed that everyone was now staring at him. A quick explanation to get him up to speed and he sighed.

"So, what's the plan?" he asked Plum

"Well, Rosalina thinks that the Shards in the Glorus Galaxy." Plum explained

"So, we'll start tomorrow?" Double D asked

"No way! Let's start now! The sooner we find these Shards, the sooner we're out of this place!" Eddy shouted

"But we need to be at our best if this is to work, Eddy." Double D exlained

"Fine. We'll leave tomorrow. And on that note, off to bed!" Plum ordered

AS they lights of the dome faded, Eddy lay wide awake. His mind was thinking over and over of everything that had happenedto them so far and he sighed. He wanted to leave, that's certain, but at the same time he didn't. At homr, he was a dork and outcast you no one wanted to be with. Here, he was a hero. He was wanted. AS his eyes fell and his mind drifted, Eddy thought of how it'll all end.

* * *

**Notes: To warn you, you are now nearing the final legs of the story. I hope that you've enjoyed it and continue to read it even after it's finished. TTFN!**


	27. Edge of the Planets

**Sorry for the late update but here it is! I hope you enjoy the lenght and please reveiw!**

* * *

Super Mario Eds

Warm was the sun as it shone in the darkness of space. Eddy woke tiredly, slumping and sagging his limbs as he tired to remain upright. Being in space seemed to make him even more tired than usual. He got dressed and headed outside, where everyone else was waiting for him. Rosalina, in her gleaming blue gown, had gathered the group in front of a strange rotating star. Eddy looked at it puzzling while Double D admired its geometry and Ed, well, he was looking at the sparking colors. Plum and Kenny and Bowser already knew what it was and were just mentally preparing themselves. [

"Now then, let's get started." Rosalina said

She closed her eyes and light swirled in her hands. It flared and then faded, leaving behind a wand with a star at its point. The Eds looked at it in wonder. Ed had seen something similar when Sahra and Jimmy played Fairy Kinghts. The only difference was that Rosalina was a real fariy as opposed to Sahra who was just pretending. She rose it in the air and two more stars appeared next to the first, rotating at the same rate.

"This sars will lanuch you each to the location of Shards. When you reach them, use this beckon to summon a Sprite to help you on your way back." she explained, handing each of them a small badge in the shap of a star.

"Wait. This small thing's gonna fit all six of us?" Eddy asked

"Oh no, don't be silly. Each star can only transport two people at a time. That's why I summoned two more." Rosalina giggled

"That means we travel in teams of two." Double D mused

"I call Ed!" Plum shouted

As she dragged the Ed close to her body, he blushed wildly.

"Sure, pick Ed." Eddy grumble "Then I get Double D!"

The smart Ed gagged as he was pulled sharply over to him.

"Great. Then I'm stuck with Bowser." Kenny groaned

"Better than being paired with some kid." Bowser groaned

Kenny sneered at him and returned his gaze at his friends.

"Alright, guys." Plum announced "Let's make this the last time we risk our lives."

"Right!" everyone shouted and left towards their respective stars. Eddy and Double D stepped within range and were lifted up into the center of the star. Ed laughed and Plum simply shck her head. Kenny and Bowser turned their heads to the side and away from each other. Double D, naturally, wondered how the contrapotion worked.

"How exactly are these stars going to make it another gaxaly?" Double D asked

"Oh, its going to lanuch you." Rosalina said

Double D looked at her like she just told the world's funniest joke. But it wasn't until he realised her seriousness that he started to panic. Eddy quickly caught on and started to try to escape from the star as well. It rocked and then spun over, causing them to hang upside down. Ro them and then gave a command to the stars. Then, the Eds were blasted at the speed of light. Moving at that speed was similar to having your entire body flattened into an inch of yourself as your eyes failed to process what was happening. As they insides seemed to meld togather, you felt your entire body stop. Then switch from flat to normal was painful, your organs reflating and the sudden rush of nausia and izzyness as your eyes tried to process what just happened.

Double D had never in his life experianced anything like this before and didn't want to ever again. He gripped his stomach and vomited into a paperbag that he carried just in such an emergency. Eddy, however, wasn't as lucky, falling face first into the ground and throwing up subconicsiously. As he regained himself, he felt the vile fulid on his body and let out a scream of torture. He needed a bath, and luckily, they'd landed on a planet that was petty much a bench with the rest being water.

Kenny groaned as he woke from his impact induced coma. Next to him, Bwser was wide awake, scoffing at him. He paid it no mind and rose to his feet. They had landed on a machine plant, gears and clock work rotating and switching and turning in rehearsed chaos.

"Man, where are we?" Kenny asked

"Who cares? Let's just get the Shard and get out of here." Bowser retorted

Kenny glared at him and the two started thir treck. They found tht most of the world was machines and that meant moving platforms, much to Bowsers dismay. He wasn't the most acrobatic Koopa around, with his short legs and all. Kenny however was having no trouble at all moving around, hopping atop the platforms was so easy to him, they might as well been standing still. Bowser clumbisly gribbed the the edge of another platform and climbed aboard, Kenny there to laugh at him.

"Shut up." Bowser growled

He his ground, punching the platform into peices. A cackle went out and they turned theor heads, looking around for the source of the sound. Then, they saw it, a figure that made them both gasp.

Plum and Ed were progressing nicly through the cherry world of flowers. Plum grabbed Ed's hand and the two blushed madly. Plum scoutted closer to the Ed ad he did the same. The senercy couldn't have been nicer. Their faces now inches apart, they moved in to kiss. This was interrupted by the sudden explosion that took place near them. Ed and Plum instantly slid back, out of harm's way. Plum and Ed reached for their weapons and stood at the ready.

"You guys have gotten stronger." a familiar voice taunted

Plum and Ed turned towards the figure, prepared to strike. Then, from the shadows in a black and red uniform, was Kifrin, leader of the K Team. Hiseyes transmitted hate, rage, and fury.

"Too bad for you," he said and jumped from his place and slammed into the ground, unleashing a powerful red shockwave. "I've gotten better!"

The two now stared at the crazied Koopa, his body flaring with enegry. Ed and Plum did the same, showing off a display of pink and red enegry. Kidrin scoffed and yelled as he made his way towards them.

Eddy dodged a swipe and rolled into the water's edge. He sprung up, only to have Double D knock him back down. The figure known as Zeus stood at ease, face void of all emotion. Eddy growled as he pushed Double D off him and fired up his chain saws, wrapping his chains around his feet and revved them up. He rushed at the Koopa, slashing with his weapon, only to have it stopped by his barehand.

"What the!?" Eddy shouted and was blown away by a grey-white blast.

"Eddy! Are you alright?" Double D asked

"I'm fine." Eddy stuided the Koopa, now at ease once more. "What's up with this guy?"

"I am Zeus, personal guard to Miss Katrina. And I have been ordered to stop you from coming even a foot more forward." he explained, getting into a fighting stance.

"I don't care if your the King of Siam, we'll still gonna wipe the floor with you!" Eddy screamed

Then, he and Double D rushed at him, Zeus bolting as well. As they grew closer and closer, Zeus waited for an opening. As Eddy rose his chain saw to strike, he found it. Thrusting his palm forward, he hit Eddy square in the gut, the Ed gasping as this happened. Then, pushing forward, he caused him to fly backwards into the water, skipping on the surface like a broken neddle. Double D looked on in shock and Zeus prepare another strike. He thrusted at Double D, who blocked it and twisted his staff, hiting him and causing him to back up. Double D quickly summoned his foxes, the ghost-like beasts howling at hteir target. Zeus, in a display of high skill, defeated all of them in a swift, circluar motion.

"My...you are strong." Double D said, gripping his staff frimly

Zeus charged at Double D and he dodged his thrust, sending a kick of his own. Zeus blocked it and punched with his free hand, which Double D blocked with ease. Turning swiftly, he sweeped Zeus and thrusted eith his staff, sending wind barreling him into a mount of sand. Double D breifly congradulated himself before running to the aid of his now sinking friend. He quickly dived into the water and swam for him, saving him from a murky death. He pulled Eddy onto land and proceeded to give mouth-to-mouth.

"Stop!!" Eddy yelled, suddenly awake

"Eddy! Thank goodness your alright!" Double D said, hugging him.

"Your touching my face." he Eddy blurted

"Sorry."

"Are you quite finished?" Zeus asked in a dull tone

Eddy stared at him and jumped to his feet. Double D stedied his staff and the two geared up their spells.

"RIP CORD!!"

"KAMIZAKE ASSULT!!"

The two spells rushed at Zeus, blades trailing the fox whixh opened its maw wide. Zeus stood perfectly still as it came into striking distance. Switching his stance, the air around him crackled with eletricity and the Koopa's hand sparked with enegry. The pale grey lightning circled around him, then snaked into his hand. Then, thrusting forward, his blast completely erradicated the previous attack, sending the blast striaght at the two Eds. Thinking fast, Eddy pulled his chain and Double D formed a thermal under himself, shooting upwards. The blast shot just under them and sped into the water, exploding and sending dangerous fragments of electricity everywhere.

Eddy's blades slowed to a halt as he fell to the ground. He looked at the still cackleing lake stood there dumbfounded. Double D had lighted now and snapped his friend back at their enemy. Zeus stared at them with empty eyes and cackled his lighting once more. Double D and Eddy prepared for yet another blast

Eleswhere, kenny and Bowser each rolled away from an incoming purple flame. It hit the rotating gear, slowly melting away the steel into a soupy substance, dripping like water. Kenny rose to his feet and threw a blast of yellow enegryu as Bowser let loose several balls of flames. The attacks bounced harmlessly ooff the shell of Gowser and he gave a scowl at the two.

"What's the matter, lil' borther? Can't do better than that matchstick?" Gowser taunted

"I'll show you a match stick!" Bowser yelled back

He then reared back, allowing flame to gather into his gapping mouth. Gowser looked at his brother and vanished from sight. He then reappeared and hit Bowser square in the gut, the Koopa coughing blaze. He was then sent striaght through a series of complex gears, finally being wedged between a set of rotating gears.

"Bowser!" Kenny shouted

"I'd worry about myself, kid!" Gowser growled

Kenny blinked and Gowser was in front of him. Using his now built in reflexs, he blocked the punch and circled around his large enemy. He threw a punch and nailed the Koopa on his shell. He flew forward into the liquid remains of a gear, landing with a satified plop.

"Owww." Kenny hissed shaking his hand.

Punching such a hard shell wasn't one of his better ideas. He turned from his hand and quickly sprinted towards Bowser's direction. He reached him and struggled to free the Koopa, finally managing it after much effort.

"You okay?" Kenny asked

"Yeah. Where's Gowser?" he asked

"He's taking a nice, relaxing dip. That should give us a good-" the sound of angry jerking made the two look at a now enraged Gowser "5 seconds."

He quickly pulled him to his feet and the two readied for the monster's assult.

Back on the paradise planet, Kidrin was tearing up the terrian, his fury blinding many of his attacks. Plum dodged a blast and back fliupped, firing off three pink arrows. The arrows hit and exploded, causing Kidrin to jerk forward in pain. He turned around and fired off his blast at her again, only to miss and get hit by a blast of cooling ice. He turned towards it only to miss the Ed by inches. Plum used thetime to fire off more arrows, hitting him again.

"Come out and fight me, you cowards!" he yelled and blasted the ground.

"He may be strong but he's too mad to see clearly. So as long as we stay to the grass, we'll be fine." 'Plum explained

Kidrin looked at the still mostly filled forest and growled. He then flared red and the air around him turned hot. He then roared and the whole planet became so bright, it was possiable to see it from the mushroom kingdom. The light died and the two heros opened theor eyes, looking at a totaled forest. No forliage remained, now replaced by blasted dirt and a raging Kidrin.

"There you are!" he yelled

He fired a eam and Plum and Ed dodged. Kidrin yelled and more of the blast went out, smaller but still dangerous. Ed formed an ice board and started to suf on the sand, dodging the blast with relavite ease. Plum limberly, cartwheeled the blasts, sumarsaulting into the air and shooting off arrows at Kidrin. Ed fired a barraged of shards from below, the attacks cutting him badly. His suit ripped and he grunted from every strike.

"Get serious!"

At this, Kidrin fired a ball at Plum, hitting near her and sending her into Ed, the two falling hard into the dirt. Ed grabbed Plum and protected her from the attack. When they stopped, Ed glowed blue, five circles appeared under him, a new spell revealing itself.

"Deliver uopn them the embrace of winter's fury." he recited

"FRIDGED RAGE!!" he shouted

From the ground sprouted a large blizzard that circled and spiraled around Kidrin. The Koopa groaned and then yelled as the attack finished, encasing him in ice. Ed panted, now nearing his limit.

"Thanks, Ed." Plum said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Ed blushed madly and Plum rose her bow.

"Let's finish this." she stated

She formed a golden arrow and it released it in a golden wisp. The attack made swiftly towards the Koopa, its might ensured. Then, by some unseen force, the arrow was turned around and Plum froze. AS the arrow returned, she saw as Ed had been hit into his heart, blood spilling and the Ed hissing in pain. He fell over backwards and broke out into small spasms. Plum rushed to him, quickly removing them arrow and seeing to his wounds.

"Ed." she said, trying to get a response. None came.

"Ed!" she shouted, gripping his shirt and pouring all of her healing powers into the wound. As she remembered Katrina's words, she weeped. Kidrin busted from his prision and prepared a blast. Plum slowly rose and eight circles appeared under her feet. Then, she recited her spell.

"Heed the call of this servent and come fort and deliver us into your grace and vanquise those who have wronged." she spoke

"ANGEL'S JUDGEMENT!!" she shouted

At that moment, the sky flared a brillant gold and Kidrin sheilded his eyes. From it, a woman dressed in white and gold robes descended, her white wings flapping as she did. Then she landed gracefully next to Ed, holding a hand over him. A golden spray showered him and washed him over, healing his wounds. Then she turnedto Kidrin, who was still preparingto strike. She rose her hand and shot from it a brillant golden lanceing strike, pericing Kidrin striaght throught his turso. As he fell to the ground, the angel smiled at plum and disappeared with the light.

"...Plum." Ed said, now awake

"Ed!" Plum said hugging the lug "I thought I'd lost you!"

"From where?" he asked

Plum still hugged him, ignoring his sheer ignorrence. Than, they turned to the body of Kidrin, who was laying still in the light. Plum simply looked away but Ed put his hand to is chest and sighed. He may have been hurt but he was still very much alive. The two then turned and raced towards the planets's edge.

Back at the Beach, Eddy and Doble D were pushed back by Zeus as he fired off another eletric blast. Eddy rose to his feet and revved towards Zeus, this time didging the ligghtning and managing to cut him with his chain saws. Double D followed up with a blast of wind, sending him flying towards a boulder. He quickly turned, gripped the rock, and blasted forward, thrusting his hand out at the Eds.

"Duck!!" Eddy shouted

They did and he soared over their heads, skidding on the top of the water. He stopped and then turned and shot off a wolf made of lightning which Double D took care of with his wind foxes. He jumped in the air slammed his staff in the water, forcing the Koopa into the air. There, Eddy twirled his Chain saws and slammed into him, sending him deep into the water. Pulling his chain, he hovered back towards land.

"That take's care of him!" Eddy boasted

"Yes. Now we can proceed." Double D replied

However, the water shot upwards and the Koopa reappeared, huffing and still cackling with lightning.

"I can not allow that." he said, now even more seroius than before, most likely because he used emotion.

"What is this guy? The Terminator?" Eddy asked

He revved his chain saws and Zeus fired a pack of wolves. Double D used his foxes and Eddy sliced them in two. But they were blown away by the sheer force of the blast that came from in front, making them jet backwards, where Zeus appeared and hammered them forwards again, into the sand. AS the dust settled, Eddy rose and dragged up Double D.

"You won't pass." he stated

"Whatever! All I know is, that witch is our way out of this place and I ain't about to let you stop me!" Eddy yelled

Then, both he and Double D glowed respective orange and green, six orbs appeared under their feet and they recited

"Burdern of Olympus, weight down on my enemy." Eddy spoke

"Raging winds, purify the land and wipe clean my foes." Double D recited

"CLAWS OF HADES!!" Eddy shouted

"RIGHTIOUS TEMPEST!!" Double D called out

From Eddy, purple chains circled and then launched at Zeus, chaining lashing him. Then, Double D summoned a divine fox, this time smaller with a scroll on its back and Double D's necklace. He jetted forwards, a breeze healing Eddy and Double D. Then, it released the scroll and a storm emerged that engulfed Zeus and the surrounding area. After a few seconds, it disapatted, Zeus no where to be seen.

"Ha! Now let's finish this!" Eddy shouted

He and Double D now raced towards the planets edge.

At the machine wrld, Kenny was thrown to the side as Bowser slide back from the last attack. Gowser growked and charged Bowser, ramming him through a wall and tossing him into a gear, shattering it into peices. Bowser gritted his teeth and Gowser punched him in the stomach, repeating it again and again. AS the metal crumpled with each hit, Gowser powered a punch but was stopped by a small force. He looked down and saw Kenny gripping both his hands around Gowser's arm. He yelled and Gowser was pulled over his head and land face first into the gear.

"Geez, your pretty tough for a kid." Bowser siad

"And your pretty stubbon for an old guy." Kennyt rebutted

Before another word could be exchanged, Gowser reappeared, his body flaring with enegry. Kenny cracked his fist as did Bowser. Gowser pounced at Kenny, who blasted him with his enegry, Bowser followiong with a hard punch that sent him into a wall. He grunted and Bowser hit him again, sending him throught it and he skidded on top a gear. Bowser, to Kenny's surprise, was lighting up red, 4 orbs under his feet.

"Crush them to nothing!" he yelled

"GIGA BASH!!" he shouted

With that, his fist glowed red and made contact with Gowser, sending him striaght off the planet and into the dephts of space. Kenny gave an impressed whistle and the two then set out for the edge of the planet.

As they all reached it, the door that glowed slightly, they exhaled. Behind this door was Katrina and meant that they were either coming out with the Shard or not at all. Taking a deep breath, they all opened the door andthen stared at its comtents. Bowser was the only one to say anything.

"What the!?"

* * *

**And with that we are now maybe, what, two three chapters from the ned and then I take a break and put up the squeal. I also like to know which OC is your favorite of the series. TTFN!**


	28. Castle at Sea

**Sorry for the wait but here it is, the next chapter! Please enjoy and reveiw!**

* * *

Super Mario Eds

Eddy and Double D stood there, breathless at the sight before them, not daring to even flinch in disturbed wonder. Behind the door, was an inky blackness. No, it wasn't the blackness of the night but rather the type that invoked fear and dismay when you saw it. Then, on the ground, was a white mist. It swirled in wispy loops and drifted on the breeze...if such a thing even existed in this strange place. One thing was certain: this was not part of the game. Double D, the more curious of the two, step out onto the surface. His foot step, even as light as it was, sent a deep echo through out the realm, trailing off for what seemed like an eternity.

"Hello?" Double D instinctively called out

But, to his amazement, there was no echo. His voice was flat and transparent, as if it barley traveled further then his own mouth. Eddy, daring to step out, walked cautiously up to his friend.

"So, what's up with this place?" Eddy asked, hearing his voice's 2-D resound.

"I've no idea, Eddy. But whatever it is, I fear that it its through here that Katrina dwells." Double D responded

Much to Eddy's dismay, the duo trudged onwards, across the barren land of shadows. Needless to say, Eddy was more than a bit afraid, his fear of the dark rearing its ugly head. As they walked through the mist, it parted with a ghostly moan, much to Eddy's cringe. He wanted to find Katrina as soon as possible so he could get out of this place. That, however, seemed far out of reach as they walked on for hours. Double D's mind wondered, considering if this world was merely an illusion set up by the hateful witch to be rid of them. As with most travels through a shadow filled world, his thoughts were scattered by the mist. In front of them, the mist was changing, shaping itself. Eddy was all too ready to attack this strange phenomena but Edd said otherwise.

"What is that?" Eddy asked

"I've no idea." Double D responded

Then, it twisted, jerking about as if having an episode. Double D stepped back and watched as the mist soon spiraled into a strange figure. Soon color draped upon it and wings shot from its back. Its huge pink eyes stared in glee at the two Eds and giggled with it small mouth.

"What the heck is this?" Eddy asked, more in outrage than shock.

Double D prepared a thesis when the creature slowly giggled again before it disappeared back into the white mist that it came from. Then, a rush of voices drifted in, assaulting the ears of the Eds, causing them to grasp their heads in pain. The voices were different from their own, almost as if they were alive in their own right and spanned an entire year in its wake. As the voices raged on, they became less and less thunderous, enough for the Eds to rest their hands. The voices now seemed like a quite storms in this now even more delirious world.

"Alright, I give. I'm crazy." Eddy shouted as he threw up his hands

"Not quite, Eddy." Double D retorted

Eddy looked at him with annoyance.

"I theorize that this place is none other then the 'Sea of Conscienceness' that Katrina mentioned earlier. The creature we saw was nothing more than a figment of someones imagination and the voices are the thoughts of all the individuals in the world. We're in very unknown territory, Eddy." double D explained

"Ani't we always?" Eddy replied

Double D grinned and the two processed through the Sea.

* * *

Kenny and Bowser rolled from the purple glob of acid that flew at them. AS the recovered, they saw the green, alien beast roar from its maw and rolled its three eyes. How amazing would this have been, to see an actual dream creature, if not for the fact that it was trying to kill them. Then again, Kenny didn't expect anything less. His reflexs that had been drilled into his body by 8 years of constant attacks allowed him to easily avoid the acid that rained from the beasts mouth. Bowser wasn't nearly as mobile but still managed to didged the attacks, if not comically.

"Alright, let's finish this!" Bowser growled

"Right." Kenny said basck

Kenny flared his fists with yellow energy, Bowser amassing a huge ball of flame in his mouth. The two gave a gesture of approval and lanuched their attacks, creating a satifying, nd deafening, explosion. The wake raced across the space, blowing away the mist and disrupting the thoughts of the people who were dreaming. As the two looked in triumpted at the fallen creature, somewhere on Earth, a certain red-headed girl was awoken with a quick start. AS she searched her room, she shouted the first workd that came to mind

"ED!"

Back in the Sea, Kenny and Bowser fist bumped and continued throught the Sea, all too egar to give Katrina many, many peices of their minds.

* * *

Ed and Plum both looked at the shifting tides of the Sea with a sense of stangeness. The strange landscape, along with the very feel of the place was all the two needed to feel on edge. Plum's hand never strayed too far from her bow and Ed's hands flickered with a dim glow of orange. Travesreing across the blackness, the voices carried on, a reminder of the strangness of this place. Plum jumped as a creature matrilized out of nowhere, aiming at it instantly. As she looked at it, she sighed. It was nothing more than a mere butterfly, though grown completely out of control, wings as big as Ed was.

"Pretty." Ed said absent mindedly

Plum simply sighed and the two marched on through the empty mist. As their footsteps echoed, each step becoming heavier and heavier. Plum's panting could only be heard as a queit whisper in this place. Ed wasn't the least bit tired and he had been trudging along gleefully the entire time. She didn't know how he did it; maybe from all the times he's ran from those kids in his neighborhood. She didn't really have the time to question it as Ed aburtly stopped in front of her. She ran into him, falling backwards on her butt, the sounds echoing painfully.

"Ow. What wrong-" Plum stood up and looked at what had caught the big Eds attention and she gapped at it in wonder.

The sight of its steep jet black sides, midnight blue shingalls, and the twisted frame made quite the impression. The windows were lit bright yellow and shone so brightly that Plum had to close her eyes to sheild them from the light, to used to the darkness of the sea. The twin door swung opened and a gust of anicent air hit the two heros in the face, covering them in dust and mold, much to Plum's disgust. As she winched in the flith, Ed raised his hands and cloaked them in flames. Plum noticed too late and a hundred skeleton arms, clattering like bells, grapped on to them, quickly retracting and pulling them inside to what they could only assume was their doom.

Eddy woke up suddenly, gripping his pounding head. He rubbed it only shortly before getting to his feet. Such injuries had little affect on him anymore. Still, he did wonder how in the world they ended up at this werid twisted place. The lamps that lined the corners glowed a faint green, a strange color for a candle. He shrugged it off and then turned to a now waking Double D.

"Have a nice nap?" Eddy joked

"Hardly. This floor feels as if its been made from ragged sandpaper covered in rocks." Double D complained

"So..." Eddy asked and looked around the still dim-lit room "where are we?"

Double D though for a second and then touvhed the candle on the wall. AS soon as he neared it, his hand burned feicely, shaking it to cool it off.

"I think it's safe to assume that these candles burn at a higher temperture than regular flames." Double D pointed out

"No duh, Sock head." Eddy retorted

Double D searched the room breifly and came across a small dish. Carefully, he lifted a candle and placed it on the dish, shaking his hand from the heat. Once on the dish, it glowed brighter, revealing the messyness of the room. Double D remarked this and Eddy scoffed. As the errie green light bounced off the walls, shadows casted a twisted look, making Eddy jump at the sight of his own. Double D giggled and then srayed the light side to side, finally finding a door. He pulled on the flap and pushed forward, entering the hall. the long halls were lined with pictures of wicked figures, all possessing a strange, or as Eddy called it, freaky sense of beauty.

Half way down the hall, Eddy grabbed Double D and jerked him to the side. Two Black Koopas had spotted them and were already hot on their revved his chain saws and Double D pulled out his staff. The two Koopas swiftly dotted towards them, only to be blown away by Eddy's blades and Double D's wind. The two hit the wall and fell to the ground. The two breifly congradulated themselves before reinforcements, 10 fold the amount nesseccry, gathered towards them.

"Run!" Ed shouted, Double D quickly following

Kenny dodged another swipe and landed a hard jab to the Koopa, sending him flying into the increasing pile of his unconsciene comrades. Two more rushed at him, the skilled Koopa backflipping over them and swiftly kicking them on the back of the heads. As their heads bounced unconscienely on the ground, he fired a yellow blast at the incoming group but more poured out of nowhere.

"Come on!" he complained and sweep kicked a Koopa

He then punched him into more troops, sending them into the pile. Kenny failed to see the Koopa pouncing from behind but it was soon turned to a blackened crisp. Bowser roared a torrent of flame at the hoards of Koopa, flames lighting up the entire hall way. Then, he punched a Koopa in the face, hurling them into twelve more and crashing through a wall. His fists crushed another Koopa and then he stomped on two more. Bowser swirled and whipped his tail at the Koopa behind him, managing to send him flying into more of his comrades. Bowser panted and he and Kenny met back to back

"How...much longer...do you think you can...last?" Kenny huffed

"Another...five minutes...I hope." Bowser chuckled

Plum and Ed fiired their attavks at the hoards of enemies that appeared from nowhere. As they ran throught the halls, the alternated between using running and attacking. Never had Plum been more stressed as she pushed passed rows and rows of eneimes to reach the next destination. Ed was blasting huge balls of flame, destroying large chucks of the building. Plums arrows richoteted off the ceiling and walls until they hit multiple opponets.

"Ed, stop!" Plum yelled

Too late. Ed had already rammed his head into a wall, lodging it deep into the darken wood. AS the big ed pulled himself from it, the whole wall fell, revealing four familiar faces.

"Eddy! Double D!" Ed shouted

"Plum? Ed?" Kenny asked

Ed turned and saw the hoard closing in. The group huddled togather and faced the threat. The circles appeared once more and they lanuched teir spells.

"CERBERUS BLAZE!"

"RIGHTIOUS TEMPEST!"

"CLAWS OF HADES!"

The trio's attacks hit dead on, causing a massive explosion, destroying much of what remained of the castle. AS the smoke cleared, the Eds looked out in complete awe at the damage they've done, the castle almost fully destroyed. Plum, snapping out of her admiration, spoke up.

"Guys," she announced, pointing to the only remaining portaion, a elgantly craved dark oak door "this is it. Are you ready?"

"Yes." Double D comfirmed

"You bet ya." Ed laughed

"Let's get this over with." Eddy groaned

"Time for some payback." Bowser growled

"Ready." Kenny smirked

Plum took one deep breath and swung open the doors.

* * *

**This is the last chapter before the series finale! I hope you all have enjoyed the series and will read it even after its completeion. TTFN!**


	29. It Ends with Unity

**Here's the last one! Enjoy and please reveiw!**

* * *

Super Mario Eds

The inside of the room was dark, dank, and gloomy. The walls hung with blue candles, the flames casting eerie shadows. Sitting high atop a black throne wearing a fine and decortive robes was Katrina, swishing red wine in her between her fingers. The witch looked at the six and smiled a smile that made the Eds want to pound the miserable witch's face in. Sighing, she took a sip and then looked back at the group.

"You six really aren't you?" she asked, looking at them with boredom "I've met cockroaches easier to kill than you."

"And I've met garbage that looked better than your sorry butt." Eddy barked at her.

"How droll. You think yourself a comedian." she said and placed the glass down "Well then. How about we let the curtain rise on this final performance."

At that, the entire room lit up with blue flames, revealing a much larger space. In it was an old style grand ball room with spiral stairs circling up to the throne. Canfles lined the walls and a red rug with elegant designs was laid in the center of the room. The chandelier above glistened in the light and they all stared around them. Katrina snapped her fingers and Koopas rushed out from all sides, surrounding the group. She smiled and they attacked. Kenny delivered a punch to the first and sent it flying through the crowd, defeating all those it hit.

"This is too easy." Eddy said, ripping his chainsaws throught the troops.

Plum fired off a few arrows, the projectiles swirling around the Koopas until they hit. Bowser was going wild through the troops, stomping and destroying them as if they were ants. Double D saw this and ducked to avoid a sneak attack and sent them flying with a burst of wind. Ed threw balls of fire and the explosions destroyed much of the troops, Koopas flying away like flies. As they stopped, they saw that Katrina was looking bored.

"Must I do everything myself? No matter." she said and rose from her throne, the group getting ready "I always liked getting my hands dirty."

She then leaped in the air and grabbed something from the ceiling, falling on her knees and rose. In her hands was a sycthe with a black blade that looked like the beak of a crow. Even a red eye was at the hilt, making it look as if it was a gaint bird head. The whole thing freaked Eddy out a bit, always hating birds. Then she reared back, holding the sycthe in one hand.

"Are you ready? You won't be going back if do." she said, teasing her muscles.

"Don't mind us. Worry about how your going to get my foot out your butt." Plum said

"Oh my." Double D gasped

"Such vulgar language for a princess." Kenny teased

"Shut it." Plum said, focusing on the enemy.

At this, the battle started. Plum fired her arrows and Eddy rushed with his chainsaws. Katrina blocked with her scythe and then grabbed Eddy's wrist and threw him behind her. The Ed hit the ground rolling as Double D sent out his foxes. The dogs barked and howled buit she gave a quick slash and the wind alone knocked them away. Bowser came up, yelling loudly and slammed his fist into the ground. The spikes that followed were nimbly dodged by the witch. Kenny smiled as he hovered in front of her, punching her to the ground.

"Got her!" he shouted

"Not quite." she said from behind him and knocked him to the ground with the back of the scythe.

He hit the ground hard, kicking up dirt and debris with the crater he made. Eddy was back on his Feet and he and Ed threw a mix of steel and fire. The witch smiled and her hand glowed dark purple.

"VIOLENT ROAR!" she shouted

At that, dark tentcales shot from her body and destroyed the attacks, slashing at the Eds as they tried to evade. Ed switched to his ice and fired off large balls of it. Katrina, momentarily paused by the spell, was shocked as her hand froze. Kenny and Bowser jumped and attacked her but she blocked them with her sycthe. Then, she used it to slam them to the ground, landing as they hit. Finally, she opened her hand and the ice shattered. Double D summoned his tailsmans and threw five at her, they all hit, thw witch breifly stunned.

"Quickly! They won't hold much longer!" Double D shouted

"RAGING EMPEROR FURY!"

"GIGA BASH!"

"CLAWS OF HADES!"

As the three fighters spells collied, Katrina bloced using her enegry. As they struggled against her power, Double D exhaled as his seals failed. Then, she released an intense burst of enegry. She then sent a Tital Wave at Double D, who blocked using his own spell. It breifly rained and the three fighters wondered what happened. Katrina was more than happy to explain.

"My enegry does more than just attack. It can also repel anything you throw at me." she explained

"Don't care." Eddy said, rushing at her.

Katrina smirked and grabbed him, throwing him into a wall. Plum fired off her arrows, which then bounced harmlessly out of Katrina's way. Kenny vanished and appeared in front of her and punched at her, only for her to grab it. She then tighted her gripped and Kenny yelled in pain as the bones inside his hand snapped and broke. Bowser ran up and punched at her, separting her from Kenny. Plum ran up towards the injuried Koopa and started top heal him. Double D, Eddy and Bowser started to attack Katrina, who laughed at their attempts to hit her.

"You okay?" she asked, having finished

"I've been better." Kenny said with a smile, clucthing his hand with only slight pain.

"Sorry but it was a quick fix." Plum said, now on her feet, covering herself in her herat magic.

"I couldn't tell." Kenny said, clutching it still.

After that, they joined their friends and the fight started once more. Plum was now getting in more punches and hits with her pink arua fkaring. Kenny rose his own, yellow arua and they started to force her to block more than attack. Ed fired a fire ball and Katrina countered with Tital Wave. They collided and steam rose, clouding her veiw of the group. From it soon burst Eddy, Bowser next to him, twpo strong punches ready. They slammed and Katrina was pushed back as brute force and a fist wrapped in chains attacked her. She slid back and Ed threw a surge of lightning at her. She yelled as the lightning traveled to her body by her scythe.

"And now it's my turn." Double D said, rearing back his staff.

He then swung and a huge burst of wind blew so hard that the witch was cut by the glass as she flew out the window and into the Sea. The witch grunted from her injury only to hear an explosion as the rest of her fortress was destroyed. As the debris fell, the group came out, spells already firing. Katrina braced as the massive hit reached her and an explosion so big it made the mist disappear from their sight. When it was finished, Eddy looked and saw that she was still standing, injuryed, but standing.

"Man, you just won't die, will ya!" Eddy shouted, throwing his chain disks.

Katrina blocked with her scythe and fired off a spell from her free hand. The blue fire hit Eddy and he flew backwards, body still on fire. Ed turned and he grew angry as his body flared with fire. He launched his fire at her only to be deflected and to be pushed back by a huge gust of air. Double D countered with his foxes, which she destroyed and sent another spell of blue fire. The smart Ed braced as the fire overwhemled him and he was sent skidding across the mist like a ragdoll. Plum fired her arrows but the were blocked and she rushed at Plum, swing her scythe.

"Come now! Is this all you can do is dodge?" she taunted. Plum still trying to not get hit.

She fired off a punch with her Heart Magic and managed to block her blade. She then kicked her away, the witch running striaght into Bowser, who roared as he punch her into the ground. Bowser panted over her but then was punched in the git and the uppercutted, finished with a swift kick into Kenny. As they fell, Eddy woke up, as did Double D. The two then nodded and rushed at her. Double D summoned his Fox Crush, the gaint fox dragging its paw through the dirt as it reared to strike. Katrina, however, summoned a flock of crows and they attacked the fox, pecking it relentlessly.

"Got ya!" Eddy said to her surprise

He deactivated the combined Mega-Up and used his Mallet Armor's Mega Hammer. He flared it up and it collied with her face and sent her flying into the air. There, Bowser and Kenny were waiting. They both punched her and she was sent towards the ground, were Plum fired an arrow and it hit her in the chest, sending her flying to the ground with a bright light. As Bowser and Kenny fell, she sighed.

"Wait for it." she said, holding up a finger.

As she did, Katrina shot up, scythe at the ready.

"Geez. We've knocked her around like Sahra does to Ed and she still gets up." Eddy said

"I think I should finish this before you out grow your ego." she said

Eddy yelled as he and Kenny charged at Katrina. The witch smiled and hovered above the ground briefly before she rushed at them, hitting them in necks withe scythe, gagging them as they hit it. She then flared it with a black arua and them were blasted away as she rushed at Plum. She blocked using her bow but the energy it made pushed her back. Katrina smiled and started to slash at her, Plum defending with her bow. Ed stepped in and fired a point blank fire ball, sending her back.

"You okay?" Ed asked

"Yeah. She just won't die." she said, repeating what Eddy said

Bowser yelled and attacked her, the witch blocking and slashing at his chest, a red gash forming as it struck. He stumbled backwards and threw a punch but missed and was stabbed in the chest. Everyone gasped as she rose his now still body and threw him to the side.

"Bowser!" Plum shouted, running towards him.

"You'll pay for that!" Kenny said, now in a rage.

Plum quickly looked over him, seeing how terrible his condition had become. She quickly put her hands over his wound and started to heal it. Double D and Eddy both joined Kenny as they started to attack Katrina mercilessly. The Koopa was in a rage, his punches hard and solid as they clanged against the metal. Eddy and Double D attacked as well, the witch doing all she could to hold them off. Plum, who was healing Bowser, panted as her energy weaned. She stopped and dropped to her knees in sweat. She smiled though as she saw the Koopa breathing normally.

"Thank goodness." she said

She quickly guaded her power, felling only a bit of it there, and decided to join the fight. With a punch, Katrina's scythe was sent out of her hands and then destroyed by a spell cursoryof Double D. The witch growled and turned to get hit once more by Kenny, sending her skidding across the mist. Eddy formed the Mega Hammer and Katrina countered with a spell, sending it back. Kenny then attacked again, only to get stabbed in the shoulder. He grunted and punched het it the stomach, the two flying apart.

"Kenny! Are you okay?" Plum asked

"I'm okay. How's Bowser?" he asked

"He's fine. Now then," she said gripping her bow "Let's end this."

Ed, now up front, nodded and deactivated his Mega-up. He then held all three in his hand and slammed them togather. He was covered in a bright light and he reappeared in a white outfit with grey patterns. Plum and friends gasped at this, and Katrina grunted, felling her injuries. Ed then glowed white and a circle appeared under not only him, but everybody. They all awed at it and felt themselves become enpowere by it.

"We need more!" Ed said, his clothes blowing from some force.

"Will this do?" Bowser said, stepping up to them.

"Bowser!" they all shouted

Ed nodded and they all yelled, feeling the power flow through them. This was different from regular spells, this was something else. Katrina knew this as she staggered backwards and stumbled.

"What is this?" she asked

"This is our bond!" Ed said, now in the center.

"Our power!" Eddy said

"Our friendship!" Double D said

"Our courage!" Plum shouted

"Our will!" Bowser said

Our," they all said in unison "UNITY!"

With that, the circle flared with light so bright, it blinded everything. They felt their enegry be redirected and Ed started to crackle wiith enegry. He brought his hands togather and a white ball of light formed, Katrina staring in fear. He then jumped, raising his arms.

"That won't stop me! DARK VORTEX!" she shouted, a black and midnight blue tornado heading for him.

Ed forced through it, Katrina stunned.

"This is your end!" Ed shouted and hit her with ball.

The light flared and Katrina screamed but not before a unseen person dragged her away, allowing the blast to hit and expand to impossiable portions. All of themclosed their eyes and they then stared at a door. They all stood there, this door looming over them. They said nothing and all of them walked into the door. At that moment, in Sahra's room, the girl was sleep, dreaming of some strange battle. Then, she heard a strange sound and a loud, collective grunting. She turned and opened her eyes when she saw three familiar faces and three new ones. The Eds groaned and opened their eyes to see that they were back in Sahra's room.

"Yay! We are back!" Ed shouted, hugging his friends.

"Never though I'd get out of there." Kenny said, now wearing a dark orange shirt with blue jeans and black and orange shoes.

"So this is Earth." Plum said, wearing a pink top with blue shorts that went just above her ankles.

"We'll all of you kids please get off me." Bowser shouted

The five did and all looked at Bowser in wonder. He was wearing a black and red shirt with black jeans. He had red hair and his collars were still there, his body looking well built. Sahra, who was just staring at the scene, coughed. They all turned and they looked at her.

"Someone want to tell me what the heck's going on?" Sahra shouted

* * *

After that night, the Eds learned that they'd been gone only three days in Earth time as opposed to the three months in the game. It wasn't enough time for anyone to really start worrying about them so everything was cool. Bowser, Plum, and Kenny moved into a house that had been recently built and all changed their last names to Farer. Seeing as Super Awesome King and, well, whatever Plum's last name was weren't really all that suitable. Bowser got a job as the new gym tacher at Peach Creek Junior High, much to his joy, now having back a postion of power.

Plum adjusted quickly, getting along with the kids easy, even dispite the fact she hung out with the Eds. Kenny had as well, becoming the object of all the girls eyes and evny of the boys, but he could take them. Which brings us to today, as a knock went out through the Farer house. Bowsr answered the door and saw Ed dressed in a tie Eddy lent him and sweating bullets.

"Hi, Bowser." he choked out.

"Ed. Plum! Ed's-" was all he could say before the girl was at the door and hugging the boy.

She kissed him on the cheek and turned towards Bowser.

"Be back by five!" she shouted as she dragged Ed away.

As they walked down the side walk, holding hands, Plum stopped them. She pulled out and camra and Ed and she smiled.

"now then," she said and kissed him on the lips "Let's go."

Ed only nodded and the two headed off for their first real date.

* * *

**That's it! It's over! Fininshed! Now I can finally work on the sqeuals! Thank you for your support those who read this and TTF!**


End file.
